Resident Evil: The Deserter
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: The Deserter was once Weskers most loyal soldeir now him and his friends must team up with BSAA, secret service, and US-STRATCOM to stop a mad man who plans to unleash Wekers virus and his own twisted virus on the world CxS OCxOC ShevaxOC
1. Prologue

**Main charecters: Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Sergeant First class Alex Miles, Steve Burnside**

**Mentioned Charecters: Claire Refield, Ada Wong, Albert Wesker**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Umbrella battle ship 1978**

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Oceant**

**Michale H. Vincent**

The Ranger kicked in the Door to exit with the AK-47 ready and fired some shot killing some of the Umbrella Security service who charged at him and used his bowie knife to stab one in the heart

Then points it to a man with Black hair and a still healing scar on his face in a lab coat and standing on the edge of the shit and says

"Doctor Baltar you are by order of the United states and Great Britain you are under arrest!"

"Are you really sure that's why your here Colonel Michael H. Vincent?"

Than Michael gets closer to him and says

"Where's the Virus?"

Than Baltar points one of his fingers to an injection mark on his neck and say's

"Right here."

Than Michael says

"So now you've forced me to kill you."

And Baltar pulls out a detonator and says

"Sure about that?"

He press the button and there was a small explosion and when he looked back to Baltar he was gone he looked and could see that the ship was sinking and hears on his radio

"Vincent what was that explosion?"

"Forest that bastard Baltar put Explosives on his own ship! Please tell you found the Huey?"

"Yeah we got it and were on our way to get you but did you confirm the kill is Baltar dead?"

Than Michal hears a noise and look and sees Baltar climbing up and say's into the radio

"He's about to be!" and draws his M1911 pistol and say's

"Baltar it's over!"

Baltar just laughs and say's

"Doesn't matter the virus is in me now I will never die you can't kill that means everything you sacrificed for this was for nothing rights down to your dead little brother and you're still a monster just like me!"

"That may be true I am a monster but I'm not like you and James did die but he died for something. So I could stop you!"

That Baltar pulls out a CZ 75 pistol saying

"Do you have any Idea of what your family has taken from me! I didn't come this far to watch another failure at the of another Vincent! You can't Stop me America will burn before I die you can't stop it!"

Than Michael fires one shot hitting Baltar in the head and he falls overboard and he say's

"I just did."

Then he hears Forest on the Radio again

"Vincent get ready!"

Then he sees a Bell UH-1 Iroquois lower to him and he sees a Marine come out and he grabs his hand and they both sit down as the chopper fly's away and watch as the Umbrella boat sinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Organization Secret base 30 years later<strong>

**Sergeant James H. Vincent, Sergeant First class Alex Miles **

The Marine and Ranger sat in front of the cryo stasis pod and the Marine say's

"You sure he wants us to open this?"

"Yeah just hurry up James type it in so we can get out."

"What's the password?"

"Stars."

The Marine types it in and the pod open and a small amount of water falls out then a man with auburn hair and blue eye's falls out coughing up more of the water and say's

"WH…Where…am…I….Where…is…she?"

The Marine looks to his comrade and then back to the man lying down on the ground and kneels on one knee and say's

"I don't know who you're talking about. My names sergeant Vincent."

Then points his head to the Ranger and say's

"This is Sergeant First class Miles do you remember your Name?"

"S...St...Steve...Steve Burnside but where is she?"

Sergeant Vincent looked at his comrade and say's

"Who's she."

"Cl...Claire Claire Redfield."

"I don't know a Claire let's just focus on getting you some help first."

Then he grabs one of Steve's arms and say's

"Alex Give me a hand!"

And Alex runs over and grabs Steve's other arm and presses on his ear phone and says

"Hey Ada We found Burnside. Tell Stokes to start up the Chopper!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>Okay if your Wondering what the Coonnection is with the story it will be explained later


	2. Chapter 1 Wrong Apartment

**Author's note: This Story I've redone repetedly first time caus it was done wrong and I only got one review for it this time I messes up on some things and I'm gonna try to fix them but to Recap this Story Takes place in 2011 there are many Charecters in this story and they are all connected to the two Main Charecters James Hale Vincent and Steve Burnside and Five Main Charecters from the Resident evil Series are in the Story as well some times in the Story there will be dreams and Flash backs to explain the back story and If there something wrong please review and tell me what.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rights to Resident evil but i own the rights to this story and the Charecters made in it.**

**Main Charecter: James H. "Winchester" Vincent "The Deserter", Steve "Luger" Burnside**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross**

**Villians: Abigail Williams, Beltway,Specter, Vector**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wrong Apartment<span>**

The Marine was lying in the sand with blood rushing out of his Torso and right arm with some sand on him

He put his hand over one of the wounds and American faint Missouri voice is Heard saying

"That's my blood that's my blood that's a big thing of my blood."

Then he sees another body and brings himself to his feet and walks over to it but feels pain throughout his body and falls to His Knees and begins to choke and coughs three times before he started spitting out blood and gasping for breath and sees three separate dog tags hanging from his neck and the voice say's the names out loud

"Vincent J.H., Rex L.A. Oliveira D.H. when did I? these belong to."

Then he looks back at the body and sees that in front of it there's two men that turn to him and aim M4 Carbines at him he hears the guns fire but then he hears something else the sound of footsteps and stuff being thrown around.

**2011 James old Safe house, New Orleans**

**Seargent James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

Now normally it's the dream being filled up with lead from Assult rifles is what wakes him up at night but not this time

He hears the noise of someone ransacking the top part of his apartment but was still feeling dizzy and a little light headed

He looks at his hands seeing the fingerless gloves that he always wore and lays them down on his white V-neck shirt trying to calm down he turned his head and saw a pair of blue eyes

And starts to remember it's Steve wearing a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that had a eagle on it and was starting to get up himself running his hand through his Auborn hair and back to his forehead and tries to rub away a head ache that he got from the night Before at a bar

James brushed his hand through his black hair and went down to feel his face to make sure he really was awake and felt the small scar on the side of his face he looked down and saw his three dog tags were still there

He grabs his M1911 and some extra magazines off the coffee table next to the coach he was on and Grabs his leather Jacket and Steve forces himself up with his hand brushing his Auburn hair out of his eye's and rubbed the top of his head

"James what's that noise?"

"I don't know but whoever's up there picked the wrong fucking apartment!"

Steve grabs one of his Lugers off the table and follows James into the kitchen and they see lights coming from upstairs and stay in the shadows and see them throw small Items down on the floor they were on and they hear two voices

"Did you find it?"

"No, those two hid it pretty damn good."

Then a third voice is heard saying

"Sir I found it."

And they hear the footsteps going into another room and they move towards the stair case

Steve Grabs a M14EBR near one of the counters and James say's

"What what are you goanna need that for?"

"Just in case." Steve replied

And they walk up the stair case and James sees a door opened and sees them and James makes a fist and points to Steve then with two fingers points to both his eye's and then Points to the room and Steve aims the rifle and they each get behind one side of the opened door

James get's a good look at them they were wearing uniforms that reminded James of the Umbrella Security service that Wesker told him about once

One of them had Mac-10's another had a UMP45 and the leader had a Glock17 and hears them say while holding a picture of James's dad and Uncles old Vietnam marine Regiment

"It's hidden in the frames."

James had been looking at the Picture since they first got back to New Orleans he thought he knew every little dent and Crack on it but then when they opened the back of it and he saw them grab a File out of it James accidently said

"Crap I hate always being wrong"

And the three heard him and Saw Steve and James and the leader said

"Kill him."

And they all fire their weapons making Steve drop the rifle, Steve pulls out his Luger and say's

"so much for the element of surprise" and fires three shots killing the one that looked like Specter and James fires five shots two hitting one of the them that looked like Vector in the head and the other two hit the leader that looked like Beltway in the leg and he say's

"Shit."

He Jumps out the window on to another building and James jumps after him but sees two more specters and finds cover behind a Air conditioner Generator and Steve grabs the Rifle and kills one of them James fires his last shots killing the second Specter then pulls out a clip from his pocket and Reloads and James yells up to Steve

"Come on Steve." "You go I'll cover you from here." and James chases after the guy with the file and killing another soldier resembling Specter and say's to Himself

"Typical first week in my Uncles old apartment and I robbed by USS wannabes"

Then he slowly creeps up and sees leaning against a bunch of sand bags piled up Beltway looking at his wound and James say's too himself

"I Don't know who you are but I got you now you limping bastard!" T

hen a door blows open and more Specters come out and Steve who made it to the top of the apartment building shoots one who was about to kill James,

James looks back once to see Steve and James kills all the Specters by shooting them in the head and chasing through a number of rooms in another building until the Beltway stopped and Grabbed a door and ripped it off the hinges and uses it as a shield

When James walks into the room He fires two shots from his Glock17 and they hit James in the right side of the chest and James takes cover behind a table with the man hiding behind the door shield James was looking at his wound and saw after a few seconds it was starting to heal and he heard his cell phone ring and answers

"Hello"

"James where are you"

"I'm at another apartment" "Hang on I'm on my way"

"just hurry this bastards harder to catch than I thought" and they both hang up

James Readies his gun and hears Beltway say

"Is that all you got your doing worse than that piece of shit Brother of yours."

"Yeah will see who's laughing when I shove this gun of mine in your mouth and blow the back of your damn head out." James replies

Then charges Beltway shooting at the shield till he's close enough and knock door away from him and both lose their guns and get into a fist fight till Beltway finally knocks James off of him and grabs the gun and runs for it

James chases him to a construction site and killing anything that got in his way until he stopped when heard something and looked up but didn't see anything

Then he starts walking again but then something jumps down and he barely sees two knives and pulls out his bowie knife and blocks one of the knives with his knife and grabs the arm holding the other one

He finally sees it a Vector and for a few seconds until he kicks the Vectors leg and turns him around and digs his knife into its throat and drags it across

Then hears another one running behind him and James turns around and throws the knife but at first it looked like it hit nothing then something was heard hit the ground and cloaking goes of and he sees it's another Vector and sees the knife had landed a blow to it's heart

He reaches down for the knife and hears the dying soldier say

"How did you know?"

James just smiles and Say's

"you and your buddy over there may have Cloaking, But I could hear you from a mile away."

And for a split second James eye's change from Red to Golden-brown and back to normal

Then he pries the knife out and the soldier dies

Then James sees another Specter were the first Vector jumped down from about to shoot him then shots ring out and the Specter loses his wepon and draws his Glock17 and tries to shoot him again but James shoots him in the head killing him instantly

James turns around and sees Steve with his luger that had smoke coming out of the barrel

"Steve, good thing you showed up when you did."

"No problem where's the other guy at."

James silently points to the direction and they see him and a helicopter and Steve say's

"He's probably headed for the, Shit the chopper."

And they both run after him, they Beltway see them and ready's his Glock17 and they both get behind cover and he say's

"You fight pretty well James."

James shouts back

"Yeah runs in the family shit for brains."

"Of course but like with your friend Steve and your Brother so does dying."

And James charges at him firing two shot that hit Beltway in the shoulder and he readys to fire back but Steve shoots the gun out of his hand and James fires his gun empty

Beltway falls to the ground slowly bleeding to death James and Steve look down at the half dead man and James say's

"Where is it, where's the Files you took?"

"Go to hell." the beltway replied

James reloads his Gun and say's coldly

"You first." and fires his gun once shooting him in the head and a Female voice is heard saying

"Just as cold as ever."

they turn around and see a female in a skin Tight Battle suit with long brown hair and a pair of glowing yellow eyes holding the stolen files and Steve say's

"Hey James look it's the whore."

and James say's

"Williams Abigail Williams Aren't you suppose to be dead?" and the women say's

"James, Steve we really need to make up for lost time."

She points a Mac -10 at them and James and Steve raise their guns both ready to shoot but a shot is fired from behind James knocking the Mac out Her hand and forcing her to flee and

The two turned around with their weapons ready and see a man walk out of the shadow who was in his twenties or therties with Blond hair and a pair of iris eye's say

"Damn I think I'm starting to lose it"

They both lower their guns with James saying

"Scarecrow".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Well thats it see you with the next Chapter which will have a flash back on part of James and Steve's past<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Scarecrows Request

**Author note: this is the second chapter in my story just to be clear and I used it to explain some of James's past and where he and Steve were during Resident evil 5, this chapter will not explain about Scarecrow but other Chapters will and if there is something wrong with it please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil but I own the rights to this story.**

**Main Charecters: Seargent James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross**

**Villians: Abagail Williams, Thomas Putnam**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 Scarecrows Request<span>

**_2011 New Orleans Construction sight _**

**_Seargent James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside_**

James and Steve were shocked to see him Allen "Scarecrow" cross there holding the Rifle in New Orleans James and Steve put their guns away and approached him James rushed over to shake his hand

And Scarecrow say's

"Vincent, Burnside good to see you." And Steve say's

"Allen what are you doing here aren't you suppose to back in Alaska?" and Scarecrow say's

"I came looking for you two." And James raises one eyebrow

"Uh-oh should I be worried? "And Scarecrow say's

"Maybe let's get out here first and I'll tell you."

And Steve turns to James

"Yeah James all that noise we made probably goanna get someone's attention real soon."

James looks back and sees there not too far from the apartment and say's

"Hold on Scarecrow what do you know about these guy's" James bends down and grabs Beltway's Glock17 and Scarecrow say's

"How about this we get out of here and I'll tell you later." And James say's

"Always make us wait for answers okay lets go."

Scarcrow follows them back until they reach where the broken window was and James say's

"Steve you and Scarecrow stay here I'll go in and see if I have something in there I can pull you two up with."

"Ok We'll stay here until you come back." Steve replies

And James sneaks around to the back of the apartment and running into one of his neighbors who called out his name

"James did you hear that shooting earlier?" and James continues walking

"Yeah I heard its pretty bad."

He tried to hide the blood on his clothes and the Neighbor stops him saying

"James why's their blood on your Jacket?" and James turns before running saying

"Some guy tried to mug me earlier." And the neighbor believes him and starts to go back inside and

James goes inside and finds the window and calls down and waves down at Steve and Scarecrow who look up and see him,

Scarecrow throws up the EBR and James grabs it then James pulls up Steve then Scarecrow in the window and grabs a board, a hammer and some nails and Boards it up and James turns to a bottle of Coca-Cola and James says

"Hey Scarecrow want a drink?"

"No thanks James." carecrow replied

And James opens the bottle and takes a small drink and walks down the stairs to a metal locker and He opens it reveling a arsenal of weapons including MSG3, Winchester Rifle, Revolvers, a Machete, two Desert Eagles, a Model 1887 shot gun and a Sheath knife but the thing that got Scarecrows attention was the DefTech Grenade Launcher and James and Steve put their guns in and James takes out the Glock17 he took earlier and put it in and Scarecrow says

"Wow James they told me you two built up an arsenal but I didn't think it was anything like this."

James turns to him and say's

"Yeah well thing have changed in the last few months since me and Steve left, But that's not why you're here is it?" and Scarecrow say's

"Afraid not"

He pulls out a photo and hands it to Steve and looks at it for a second then gives it to James he sees Abigail and three other men one had short cut Black hair and Golden eye's with a huge scar going from the left bottom of his chin and went passed his Right eye and the second male had long curly black hair and Golden eye's the third like the rest had golden eye's and had red hair all were getting out of a car in front of St. Louis Cathedral and James looks up and his two friends see a small bit of frustration and confusion on James face and they see him look them both and say

"How this possible Allen three of the people in the photo is are suppose to be dead or have nails from the bomb what the hell, maybe I should try what Chris and Sheva did to Wesker " and Scarecrow looks at him and say's

"Well you could always do that but the way I heard it didn't you two try an explosion last time I think I heard you used a Nail bomb on them last time you saw them, but we know that Abigail's one of them but who are the others"

James sits against the refrigerator and Pulls out a Pizza box and puts it in the microwave and looks back and points on the photo one at a time say's

"The one with the scar on his face is Baltar you know Abigail the one with long curly black hair is Samuel Parris and that last guy getting out with the Red Hair is Thomas Putnam all of them were in the Salem Division" and Scarecrow say's

"Didn't you kill them all last time you saw them"

James relaxes back next to the microwave and say's while thinking back of how he did it

"Yeah we did when the B.S.S.A. sent Chris to Africa we followed him by motorcycle and when we were told Abigail was the only one there but when we got there we found out they were all there the whole Salem Division"

**"Flash back To Africa in 2009"**

**Africa outside of Kijuju**

James and Steve were Ridding there motorcycles miles behind Chris as he was Driving into Kijuju

They were told to meet up with one of the contacts in town

They parked just outside of the city and walk into town seeing Chris talking to a native who enter the deeper part of the city

James and Steve went back to grab their Gear out of the bikes James got his sleeveless coat and his Custom Beretta 92F pistol and puts it in his holster inside his coat and a Bowie Knife out and puts it in a Sheath on the shirt under his coat and Grabs his dog tags then gets his back pack.

Steve puts his belt on and grabs two Kukri Knives and put them on the back of the belt and Grabs a long Sleeveless coat and grabs his Luger and Like James conceals it in his coat

They walk up to the guard and show him their passes

The man looks at their passes for a second then they hear shots fired and James say's

"What the hell was that?"

The gate opens when there's enough space James Squeezes through and Steve does the same and they run though the town till he ran into a Caucasian male with a cloth wrapped around his head

James recognized him as a BSSA Informant and ask him were Chris is and he say's

"If you mean Redfield him and his Partner left already."

He gets a good look at James and Steve and notices the weapons that they were trying to hide and said

"you're the one's that I heard Shadow Company was sending, but if you're going to meet up with those two you'd better hurry their going to Meet up with Alpha team."

James and Steve readied their weapons and Run to the sound of the gun fire

They see Chris and the women they saw earlier shooting at some people who were walking towards them with Broken bottles, axes and other weapons but run into the building

James and Steve see the people trying to knock down the door but something was blocking it and James walks up and say's in their native language

"Hey whatever they did, don't you think you over did it with the lynch mob?" and they Start to walk toward them and James say's

"okay maybe not."

one of them runs at James But Steve throws one of his Kukri knives and the man falls not too far from James and Steve grabs the knife and puts it away and Pulls out his Beretta and so does James and fire some shots and in the corner of his eye he sees Abigail and James redirects his gun at her and yells out

"Abigail Williams freeze." and Steve then points his weapon at her but she runs and they ignore the locals who were running at them, chase after her into a warehouse they lock the door behind them and aim their guns at her and say

"Abigail Williams don't move."

Then James hears Steve falls down then he feels something hit him in the back of his neck and he collapses to the ground and sees Thomas Putnam walk in front of him say

"Well James, Steve so good of you to finally join us." And Before Passing out he hears Abigail say

"Wesker and Baltar are goanna be thrilled when they hear you two finally came."

**"End of flashback"**

James grabs the Pizza Box out of the Microwave and puts it on the counter and Scarecrow say's

"So the Salem Division trapped you by slipping a little information that the Shadow Company found and gave you."

James nods his head and say's

"Yeah after that they left to get there other friends and after that I broke free and got into a fist fight with Putnam and him tied up and left them a little present, we waited in a building next to the warehouse and when they all went in I pressed the button and boom as far as I knew it was by, by Salem freaks." And James sees Steve turns on the Kitchen TV and looks back at Scarecrow

Scarecrow notices the bags under James's eye's and say's

"James are you still having those nightmares?" and James looks up and say's

"Yeah every night, now Scarecrow what are you doing here?" and he points to the TV and they see B.S.A.A. Officers keeping Civilians from a area with police do not cross tape and Scarecrow say's

"About two days ago some of our guys took down some of Baltar's experiments and left it for the B.S.S.A. to find and when they found it and this happened." And he points to the TV and James turns his attention to TV and sees a reporter talking

"It was two days ago shots were fired during the middle of the night a citizen whose name has been withheld for his own protection said he went to where the gun shots came from and found the bodies of three random people who have yet to been Identified and Now the B.S.A.A. have taken the bodies into custody in a nearby hospital for study." Then Scarecrow turns off the TV and say's

"That, That's why I'm here those subjects oaur guy's were suppose to come back and get it but the guy who found it called the cops before they could get it and I heard some of the doctor names and thought maybe you could convince some of them to help us." And James begins to laugh

"And what the Hell makes you think they'll listen to me." And Scarecrow laughs back and looks at Steve then back say's

"it's not you the doctor lady's gonna lisen to it's our good old buddy Steve over there he knows one of the doctors there."

James looks up at the ceiling and say's

"Of course figures Steve that one of your girlfriends would be involved in this." And Steve looks at James then he looks at Scarecrow and say's

"So what this doctor lady that you assume I know is goanna listen to me and even if she does what makes you think she's goanna help us move the Bodies?" And Scarecrow say's

"And what makes you think getting those bodies is what I need?" and James and Steve stand side by side and say

"Then what the hell are you here for?" and Scarecrow steps back a little and say's

"Those people that you just slaughtered a few hours ago they were part of a project I think you know what I mean James."

James thinks back in his head and it hits him and say's

"The Genesis Project." And Scarecrow say's

"Yeah their working on making a whole army of those things and those people that came with Baltar came here to get the body's and kill the doctors working on it so unless you want to that blood along with the other blood on your hands I suggest we get moving, Now just wait here I'm going to get my car, Grab The EBR and what ever else you may need."

With that Scarecrow left the room And James walks over to the locker and Steve say's

"James your really goanna help him clean up his mess?" and James pulls out his m1911 and say's

"Not like I got any other choice do I and I want this business with the Salem division to be over with."

Steve makes a smile on his face and nods and say's

"Okay fine James hand my luger."

James grabs his friend's weapon

But when he closes the locker he sees a man in his twenties or thirties with Buzz cut hair and Facial Stubles in blue jeans and a black T-shirt and a Red Leather Jacket look at him with a pair of Blue eye's and Say

"Brother?"

Then he almost jumps back but then in a instant it was gone and Steve say's

"James, James you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine go outside I'm goanna get ready." and Steve for a moment sees the terror in his eyes and say's

"Having another one of your hallucinations?" and James nods his head and say's

"Steve Go I'll be outside soon."

James tosses Steve the luger and he leaves and James looks back at where the ghost he saw was and say's

"Alex." He feels something role down his face he catches a tear drop from his face and looks once at his gun and grabs the Rifle and goes in to another room to get the rest of his gear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: sorry if this is bad I was rushing it and If your wondering about Alex he's part of James and Steve back story but He'll be in a one shot story to explain some of who he is till then please Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Baltar

**Authors note:I made this Chapter just to introduce one of the main Villians Baltar and if I made some things on here like sentances then please say so.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Resident evil but I own the Rights to this story and it's Charecters.**

**Main Charecters: Seargent James H. Vincent "The Deserter",Steve Burnside**

**Secondary charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross,Rebecca Chambers,Richard "Wallace" Drake,John "Rooster" Sherman**

**"Villians: Baltar, Thomas Putnam, Specters**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Baltar<span>

**Outside of the B.S.A.A. occupied hospital 7:59 **

**Seargent James H. Vincent "the Deserter", Steve Burnside**.

Scarecrow was sitting in his jeep with a radio in his hand in a parking lot across the street from the hospital the B.S.A.A. occupied and he heard shots fired and grabs his radio

"James what was that noise?" a voice that sounded like it had a mask on it said

"I don't know you think Steve made it?"

"He wouldn't be shooting unless someone pulled a gun on him first, didn't you have someone go through that place already?"

"Yeah but he said it was clear." Then two men both carrying Heckler & Koch MP5 come out with Steve and women with brown hair that had a slightly red to it and Brown eye's in a B.S.A.A Medical uniform at gun point telling them two get on the ground the lady does as he say's but Steve refuses and say's

"Piss off." And one of them hits him with the back of his weapon and the lady say's

"Steve just Do as he says." and Steve gets on his knees with his hands behind his head and the other specter yells out with hundreds of people including police officers watching

"Everyone back up or these two die." Then Thomas Putnam walks out carrying a Colt Anaconda yelling into the heavens

"OH JAMES, OH JAMES I KNOW YOU AND SCARECROW ARE OUT THERE WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND PLAY?" and he looks at the two other soldiers and say's

"Back up you two." And they do as he say's then Scarecrow looks at the two people he has at gun point and sees Steve and The Doctor and realizes James could be ready to take the shot and say's into the radio

"James don't even think about it were here to kill Abigail not Thomas." and James reply's

"Scarecrow one dead Salem bastard is good enough for me." And James shuts of his Radio and pulls out a phone and dials a number into it and after a few seconds a phone ring is heard from inside Steve's pants pocket and Tomas walks in front of his two captives and point's his weapon at Steve and say's

"Answer it." And Steve slowly pulls out his Cell phone and say's

"Hello?" and James voice was heard

"Steve." and Steve look around him but doesn't see where James is and Realizes he must be where no one not even Scarecrow could see him and James continues

"Well Steve I was starting to think the doctor lady of yours was important but Rebecca; oh man that's a big mess in progress." And Steve's facial expression changed to a very small noticeable annoyed and say's

"James where are you- then Thomas takes the phone from Steve and talks into it

"James, it's been awhile."

"Putnam you cowardly spineless piece of shit let Steve and Rebecca go or else." And Thomas points his Revolver at Steve and Say's

"Or else what?" and James fires the EBR Rifle and Tomas Putnam fell to the ground and Steve turned around and grabbed Rebecca's hand and Pulled out his Luger and Ran away from the body shooting the Specters who were shooting at him and James covered him with his Rifle and Scarecrow runs behind his jeep and pulls out a Desert Eagle from his pocket and starts shooting at the soldiers too and more specters come out of the hospital and Tomas gets back up with his wound completely healed up with a small platoon behind him then one soldier swings around and his Gun prays across his friends behind him and a red Blade came out of the still standing soldiers neck and Thomas sees it's James who had severed the soldiers spinal cord and used his weapon to kill some of the other soldiers then James pulls out a hand grenade and ran past Thomas Putnam so fast that the man didn't even notice the Grenade and it went off severely hurting Putnam and killing the other Specters and Steve come out with his Luger and James pulls out his Beretta 92F/FS and Putnam say's

"Well I guess it takes two monsters to kill a monster." And James say's with a nod

"I Guess so If only you could stay dead." And they both fire a bullet from their weapons and both hit Putnam in the head and they walk over his body and James sees him reaching for the Revolver and kicks it away with the dying Putnam mocking Steve

"Hey Burnside that's a nice girl over there is she better then that last girl you had oh I'm sorry I forgot she's dead well there's always the other one, how's she doing by the way, oh that's right she thinks you're dead." and James pulls out his still bloody knife and Stabs him in the chest and say's

"No one talks to my best friend like that, EVER." And he drags the knife down his chest and Steve pulls out his own Grenade and shoves it into the wound and they both run back to Rebecca who was still behind the car and they hear the Grenade go off and when the dust settled James and Steve could see one Specter still alive just barely and James walks over t him with his weapon pointed at him

"Where are your friends at." Then James hears a click and James look at the top of the Hospital there was more specters all holding Heckler & Koch G36's and James raises his gun then the man with the huge scar on his face came between two of the soldiers and said

"James you killed Thomas I was wondering when you'd finally get it over with but blowing him up with a grenade that was the last thing I expected even from you." And James looks up at him angrily and yells up

"BALTAR YOU SICK BASTARD YOUR STILL ACTING LIKE THIS IS A GAME." And Baltar stood up there with a smirk of superiority and say's out

"No. but like him and me, you and your friend back there with the doctor at one time you served Wesker and killed without question just like I'm doing ." and James sees him point a Familiar gun it was a Samurai Edge like the one Alex and Wesker had used once and James say's angrily with his weapon raised

"What the hell are you doing with that?" And the other Specters readied their weapons and Baltar say's

"Just saving it! kind of Ironic that I get to use one of your dead friends weapon to kill you." then James hears shots ring out and the five Specters drop down and James sees three men on another roof top holding Barrett 50 Cal's and James turns back to Baltar and sees he's gone and James sees smoke coming from two grenades on the ground and falls to his knees coughing Dropping his weapon and James sees Baltar to his side with a syringe and James pulls out his knife even thou he could barely stand and Baltar knew it and Steve and Scarecrow run firing their weapons and Baltar turns around and ready's to face them and James charges him from behind and shoves the bowie knife in the back of Baltar's side and Backs away and Baltar yells out from it and he yanks the knife out and pulls the samurai edge out but the three snipers on the roof shoot at him but miss and everyone sees a Bell UH-1 fly over the them and Baltar pulls out and throws a grenade that let out a gas and Jumps on top of the hospital and into the Bell and Fly off Steve runs over to James with Rebecca and Scarecrow not far behind but then James falls on his knees again and then collapses on the ground Steve stops for some reason and his vision goes blurry and he collapses like James and he could hear Rebecca saying

"Steve what's wrong?" then he blacks out James wakes up for a second and sees Steve and Rebecca put Steve in the Jeep then as he's helped into the Jeep and for a second he tries to get up but passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rio De Janeiro, Brazil Two weeks later<strong>

**Shadow Company **

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman,Richard "Wallace" Drake**

Two men both wearing hooded jackets at a table are one smoking a cigarette the other holdin a Mask and one say's

"You think he's goanna show Wallace?" and the man smoking the cigarette says as he puts it out

"I don't know Rooster he should of- then a man walks in front of them with a bag on him with a Desert eagle hidden in the back of his pants and Wallace say's

"Rooster that's him lets go." And they both stand up to confront him and Rooster yells out

"Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay if it sounds like it dosen't make sense I'll see if I can fix it but I decided to Add two other sides of the story the first side will be about Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine helping Shadow company Opretives Captine Wallace and Specialist Rooster find out what Baltar is up to and the second will include Claire's part of the story but the second part will Follow Leon S. kennedy assigned to help another Operaive that I'm still working on until then thou please Review and see ya...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Rooster and Wallace

**Author note: Sorry this one took so long but had trouble thinking on what to put on it but this Chapter will introduce most of the new main Charecters in the Story until the next few Chapters after that you'll get the Idea of who is in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own he rights to Resident evil but I own the Rightd to this Fanfic and the Charecters made in it.**

**Main Charecters: Seargent James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Specalist Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Wesley "Hawk" Cross**

**Secondary main Charecters: Captain Richard "Wallace" Drake, Leon S. kennedy, Steve Burnside**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Amber "Archer" Vincent, Stokes**

**Villians: John Hathorn, Nicholas Noyes**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Rooster and Wallace<span>

**Rio De janerio, Brazil a week later**

**Shadow company **

**Specalist Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Captain Richard "Wallace" Drake**

Rooster was waiting on a chair at a table looking at his M9 and watching the man he helped Wallace Torture for information Wallace told him to watch the man till he came back with the two B.S.A.A. agents that to get the stuff they found on him he could hear the man mumbling Rooster rubbed the top of his black mask that he poot on when him and Wallace started chasing him and Rooster put's his gun in its holster and walks over to him and the man said

"It doesn't matter what you or the B.S.A.A. get from me, Baltar will soon have everything he need then everything you've ever loved everything you care about its goanna burn starting with the Deserters." And He begins to make a small laugh then Rooster gives him a light punched him then he grabs some duck tape out of the bag that they took from him and put it on him mouth and say's

"I don't like the sound of your voice." And he hears a Scottish voice say

"Geez Rooster all I said was watch him not to bind and gags the poor muppet."

Rooster sees a the fourtie year old wallace walk up with two people walking behind him one was a male with Brown hair and Blue eyes and a Female with blond hair and dark blue eyes and both had both were wearing B.S.A.A uniforms and Wallace said

"Rooster Meet Chris Redfield and- and Rooster interrupts him and say's

"Jill, Jill Valentine." Chris and Jill were confused that he knew her name but she had never met him till now

"Oh yeah that's right we've worked with her before." Wallace said and Chris & Jill say

"When?" and Rooster reply's "That's not what your here for." And Chris say's

"No where here because your superiors told us you had something for us." And Wallace say's

"Yeah Rooster give Loki his mouth back." And Rooster grabs hold of the tape off and Loki yell out

"OWWW THAT HURT." And Wallace say's

"Rooster don't you know not to put tape on someone's mouth?"

"Yeah well he should have kept his mouth shut." Rooster replies and the Loki say's

"Considering you haven't blown my brains out yet I guess you want something from me?" Rooster grabs a Computer lab top out of the bag and say's

"there's something on the computer we want what is password for the computer what is it?" and Loki doesn't say anything and puts his hand on a box with jumper cables attached to it and to the pipe that Loki was tied to and say's

"Loki I'm giving you till the count of five to start talking." And Loki still doesn't talk and he say's

"5...4...3...2, 1" and he pulls a lever and Loki let out a cry of pain from the electric shock and Rooster say's with his arms spread out

"We can do this all day we've got plenty of time, Tell us what we want to know and we can guarantee your safety." And presses the lever again and Loki lets out another cry of pain and say's

"Baltar and the Salem Division have people everywhere if you found me so can they." And Rooster pulls the lever and say's

"We want the password if you tell us we can kill them before they kill you." Loki still wouldn't talk and Rooster pulled the lever down and left it there longer then he was suppose to and Loki finally gives

"Okay, okay the Password is Uroboros its Uroboros just stop with the electrocution." And Rooster lets go of the lever and Wallace say's

"Okay Rooster type in the password." Rooster types in Uroboros and files could be seen and Rooster closes it and Chris notices that there was an Umbrella logo on the top and say's to Loki

"That's an Umbrella Computer, what are you doing with that?" And Loki Smiles

"He gave it to me." And Rooster half way looks behind him and then he hears gunshot and feels something wet splatter on his neck and the side of his face and turns back to see Loki with a Gunshot wound to the to the right side of his chest and say's

"Loki." And Loki looks up at him and smile using his last breath to say

"Everything you want to know is at that base's in death valley, Africa and Russia if you survive long enough to get there that is." then another gunshot rings out hitting him in the head killing him instantly making Rooster turn around with his gun drawn and sees two people both wearing a pair of blue jeans and a hooded Jacket and both holding H&K PSG-1 running away and Rooster pulls out his M9 and empty's his weapon shooting at the two men who were out of sight but sees some of the shots hit them and Rooster say's

"Shit they got away." And looks back at the man h had tortured and sees he's dead and looks down at his eye's and uses two of his fingers to closes them and picks up his HK G36 off the table and put's everything else in the bag and Wallace turns to see a large number of zombies coming around and speaks into a communicator on his ear and say's

"Stokes were in the middle of the city were near the Market and there's Infected on our tail and possible militia on the way get the chopper ready and come get us." Then he female voice is heard saying

"Okay me and Archer are on the way meet us at the rendezvous point."

"Okay see you there." And Chris and Jill draw there Beretta 92F/FS's and fire hitting two zombies with Rooster picks up another HK G36 with a call and toss

"Captain Catch." The captain catches it and points it with Rooster and helps shoot some of the zombies, seeing more coming Rooster say

"Wallace take these two to the rendezvous point meat up with Royce, I'll catch up." And Wallace nods and tosses him two magazines and say's

"Chris, Jill Follow me." They start to follow him then Chris say's

"What about Rooster?" Wallace smiles and say's seeing Rooster reload his M9 and say's

"Don't worry I've seen him take on hundreds of those thing and more." Rooster looks behind him and sees there gone and raises his HK G36 and fires short bursts at the ones coming toward him then when some got close enough then the magazine was empty and pulled out his M9 and his combat knife and stabs one in the head grabs another by the neck and shoots some others and breaks the one he has in head lock's neck and grabs his rifle and reloads it and starts shooting then he pulls out a grenade and yells out throwing it

"Have a blast." And starts running and shooting other infected that he ran into and jumps over a fence seeing them stuck there he said to the undead creatures try to get over it

"Yeah you can kill people real easy but your to damn stupid to climb a Fence real humanity threat aren't ya." and he begins to laugh and walk away reloading his guns then someone fired a shot at him and he knocked over a table and used it as cover he hears a voice yell out

"I gotta say Sherman next to Vincent and Burnside you have got to be the biggest pain in my ass they have ever told us to deal with." Rooster smiles and say's

"Well I aim to please Hawthorn." Then a second voice is heard saying

"Sherman we haven't seen you in years and this is how you say hi by shooting at us?" and Rooster recognizes the second voice and say's

"Nicholas Noyes the fifth head of the Salem division, I'm sorry but I was really hoping James had blown your heads off or etleast put a few nail in your head." And he gets out of cover and starts to fire hitting Noyes then gets behind a nearby market stand barely dodging they're shots yelling out

"Is that all you got no wonder most of your friends are dead." And Hawthorn yells out

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT." And then a man wearing Shadow company gear covering all of his body even his face leaving only his green eye's revealed comes running out shooting a M4A1 Carbine and yells out

"EAT THIS YOU FREAKS." the bullets hit Hawthorn in the head and he falls then Noyes aims his rifle and fires shot that hit the soldier in the head and Rooster yells out

"ROYCE." And he fires two shots hitting Noyes in the shoulder and running toward Royce he puts two fingers up on the man's neck and doesn't feel a pulse then he hears Noyes say

"Well looks like you and Vincent have another thing in conmen people around you always seem to end up dead." Then without looking Rooster raises his gun and fired two shots then looks at him and keeps on firing his weapon then he sees Hawthorn get up and a big hole that was made by the Royce's shots instantly healed with his rifle pointed and Rooster say's

"Why'd you do it?" Hawthorn smirks and say's

"Why what?" "You know what I mean." Rooster reply's, Hawthorn has an evil smile run across his face

"Loki knew he was goanna die." Rooster was enraged with what he said and says

"So he was just a tool to you." Hawthorn widens his arms and say's

"That's right to send out the message to Shadow Company and your next then James and Steve they points his rifle then Rooster points his weapon and they were in a stalemate neither side made a move then a Wallace's voice is heard

"Hey Noyes." And he sees Wallace, Chris and Jill shoot at the two Salem snipers and Rooster Grabs the Dog tag off of Royce's body and runs toward them using one arm to shoot his machine gun and Wallace say's

"Rooster Come on," then a MH-53 Pave low comes around and drops a ladder down and Chris and Jill climbed up first and Rooster noticed a women with a light clothed Shadow company uniform with a tactical vest and a mask like the one Rooster had and green eye's holding a FR F2. she fires some shots keeping Hawthorn and Noyes behind cover and then Wallace starts to go up the ladder Rooster sees them aim their weapons at Wallace and he fires his weapon and shoots their rifles out of their hands and Jump on the ladder and say's into his communicator

"Now stokes go." And the chopper took off with Rooster following Wallace up and the women help's Wallace up when Rooster is there she say's with her hands on her hips

"Jake nice of you to finally join us." And Rooster say's before being helped up

"Nice to see you to sis." And Rooster looks back and sees the two men were gone and he sits down in a chair puts the HK G36 next to him and starts to turn Royce's dog tags around and say's to the absent man

"Thank you Royce for everything." And when he looks up and he could see a female with dirty-blond hair and blue eye's say in the helicopter radio

"This is Stokes of Warhorse 5-1 to SC headquarters were returning to base with B.S.A.A. Agents Chris Redfield and Jill valentine and operatives Wallace and Rooster." Then Rooster looks across him and sees Chris and Jill next to him and Wallace sits next to Rooster and say's

"You alright mate?" Rooster looks at they're dead friends dog tag and say's

"Yeah Wallace I'm fine." then he lays his head back and sees Jill sitting quietly and say's

"Hey Jill you still want to know how I knew your name?" as soon as he said that Chris looked at Jill she asks him back

"Why?" Rooster reply's "I'll tell you if you tell me something." And Archer breaks their conversation up.

"Hold up Jake."

"What it's just a conversation between two old friends." Then Wallace say's

"we can talk about this when we get back home." And Rooster sighs and say's "Fine I'll wait till we get home." And Jill asks

"What do you mean?" and Rooster say's "You'll see." And he looks at the sky as the flew away thinking to himself

"She dosen't remember anything this is either good or really bad." then he gets in to the front of the helicopter and ask's Stokes for the Radio and say's into it

"Command this is Specalist Rooster we apprehinded the contact and got some information regarding where Baltar may be ."

"this is command Rooster go ahead."

"during the interigation we we're given the name of three places to look for Baltar."

"What were the names given?"

"He said that we need to look somewhere in Russia, Africa, and a place called Death valley."

* * *

><p><strong>somewhere in Nevada<strong>

**Solo**

**Seargent James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

James could see nothing but blackness then he heard the same lyrics over and over

_Now you're messing with a son of a bitch, now you're messing with a son of a bitch_

And he realized he was hearing Hair of the dog and he opened his eye's breathing heavily he saw Steve sitting in the passenger seat and and Scarecrow driving, Rebecca was sitting next to him and he could see them talking but couldn't understand what they were saying and thought to himself

"This must br from the gas Baltar spraed me with." and he allowed himself to fall back asleep and he could barely hear Steve ask

"Are we there yet?" and Scarecrow reply's "I told you we won't be there till tomorow." and James feels himself drifting off then he hears Rebecca say

"I can't believe your gonna try to hide in Nevada." and James head drops and he was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Company HQ, Some where in Alaska<strong>

**Shadow company**

**Agent Wesley "Hawk" Cross, Agent Leon S. Kennedy**

Leon walked into the main office where a man with a ACU with a general insignia on his beret is looking at a file on his desk and Leon walks up and ets him know he is there and the man puts his hand out and say's

"You must be agent Kennedy." they shake hand and Leon say's

" Yes General The President was told me you need my help with stopping some Bio terrorist's ." the General smiles and say's

"Yes Agent Kennedy this file will explain everything." Leon opens it expecting to see information on the target but there was only a map of the Tian Shan mountains in Russia with arrows pointing to a specific spot and Leon looks up and say's

"General what am Is suppose to be seeing it's just a map?" the General smiles and hands him a photo and Leons heart stops for a second when he sees the person on the Photo is Claire and the General say's

"A few hours ago we recieved information that there is a base that Baltar and the Salem Division had been using during there time Wesker and two months before that we cought one of there men with a some restrains, a few guns and and this picture we believe he was told by them to kidnapp her we believe if we find one of these bases we can find out what there up to mabey even protect Claire." Leon looks up at the General clinching one oh his fists and say's

"Why would they want to capture Claire?" the General looks down and say's

"At one time one of our high members was friends with her they believe if they Capture her they can break him and use that to get to us but we won't let them so will you help us?" Leon looks at Claire's Photo and at the map and say's

"Yeah what do you wan't me to do first?" the General sits back in his seat and say's a Choppers ready to take you there it also has the gear on it." and he points behind leon and say's

"He will go with you." a Man wearing a tight Dark blue battle suit with a brown staps gowing to parts of the middle part of the uniform with a hilt on the bottom front side of it and a mask with a white part covering the mouth area with two Blue linses where the eye's are the man was checking his Custom Beretta 92FS/1911 Hybrid and he put's it away and and takes off the mask revealing the face of a man in his early twenties with blond hair and Iris eye's with a small scar going across the middle of his nose and the General say's

"Agent Kennedy meet Shadow company's Agent Wesley Cross though here he's called Hawk." Leon pulled out his hand to to shake Hawk's and for a second he was reluctant then they shook hands and leon looks one more time at the map and say's to the General

"I still don't get it why don't you ask the Russian help you it's there area?" and Hawk reply's

"We tried but they said becaus of the weather in that area they can't send anyone so were on our own with this." then Leon say's

"How do you know that this is where the secret base?" the general leans forward in his chaire and say's

"Yester day one of our satalites was shot down the Russian claime they gave no order to there people to shoot it down we sent another satelite cloaked and it showed a whole base full of people planes coming and going a few helicopters too and it also showed them taking in the downed satalite." Leon makes small smirk and replies

"You want me to help you sneak in and get your sataliet back what's that got to do with Claire." then the General Stands up and say's in a deep and serious tone

"there is an Americam ACS Module with Data on Shadows Company where are men are what were Planing even secrets on the U.S. Defences that if in the wrong hands could help plan a succesful B.O.W attack and also it has the data on our guys on the inside if they get a hold of that then were screwed, does that help you understand the situation were in." Leon's smirk completly disssapears and he say's

"Crystal." and the General say's

"Good now go with Hawk you have a long ride ahead." and Leon follows him out to the Chopper and thinks to himself

"What the hell is going on why would Claire be friends with one of these guy's."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it and sorry but Leon and Hawk won't be in the next chapters or Rooster the next Chapters shows how Claire ends up in the Story you'll also learn more about Steve's life and how he ends up in Shadow company and how he and James become friends and their connection to Baltar and the salem Division<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 New Mission

**Author's note: Hey this Chapter will introduce a new part of the story the town that James and steve are is made up just to make sure there was no confusion and it will also be a chapter to reveal some of James past nd to bring Claire into the Story.**

**Author's note: I do not own Resident evil but I own the reights to this fan fic and the Charecters made for it.**

**Main Charecters: Seargent James H. Vincent "The Deserter, Steve burnside**

**Secondary Main Charecters: Claire Redfield**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villians: Samuel Parris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 New Mission<strong>

**Solo**

**Unknown town somewhere in nevada**

**Seargent james H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

James woke back up with a pain in his arm and neck but he couldn't move his limbs he look and saw his arm had a tube putting food in his system and he saw Scarecrow walk in and say to Rebecca

"How's he holding up Rebecca?" Rebecca looks at him holding a syringe saying

"He's fine for now but what it was ever in that gas Baltar sprayed him with reset the Virus in him up again so he'll need to go back to taking the Vaccine." "I thought you said he wouldn't need to take it again that you cured him?" Scarecrow Replied then Rebecca say's

"I thought he was too he'll just have to take the medicine until I can make him another Antidote." Then James feels his eyes grow heaver and heaver then they shut all he could see was blackness then he was reliving the nightmare he had the night those people broke into the apartment.

**"James Dream"**

**2004 Afghanistan **

The Marine was shooting the Zombies that were heading towards him he hears his gun make a click and say's

"Damn it's out." Then he grabs his berretta and fires some shots to give him time to reload and cocks it and starts to fire and he sees one of his fellow marines get bit on the neck and he say's to the Staff Sergeant that was with them

"Rex Help the Private inside." Sergeant Rex begins to help the Private and say's to the young Sergeant

"Come on Vincent." And the Marine reply's

"Go sir I'll catch up later."Rex took the Private into one of the nearby buildings and James began to fire single shots then he ready's the Bayonet on his gun and stabs one zombie in the head and starts firing his gun again after firing a number of shot they seemed be coming out of nowhere and it seemed endless then he hears his gun click and goes

"Crap that was my last one, they just keep coming." Seeing some near him he hits one with the butt of the gun and stabs one in the head then cuts another one in the head and Then he feels one of his hands touch his grenade launcher raises it to the right level and fires it as he retreats into the building Rex went into and grabs his last round of his ammo for the Grenade launcher and loads it in saying

"One shot." And sees a large crowd of them close together and fires saying

"One hell of a shot too." And threw down his Carbine rifle and pulled out his M9 berretta and runs inside the building firing some then one gets the jump on him and knocks him to the ground using one arm to hold the zombie away from him and draws his knife and stabs it in the head then grabs the M9 Berretta and runs inside saying to himself

"Hang on guy's I'm coming."

**"End of Dream."**

James woke up on a couch with the same pain in his neck he sees he's wearing a t-shirt with a eagle on it and he sees his arms with his gloves and Jacket gone and he looks to his left and sees his Black leather coat on a chair and his fingerless gloves and all four dog tags with his bowie knife on a desk nearby then he grabs them and as he putting them on and putting the knife in a sheath on his pants he hears scarecrow say

"So you're up finally." James turns around still putting his Jacket on say's

"Yeah looks like it what happened though?" and Scarecrow pulls out a syringe and tosses it to James and say's

"What do you remember?" James catches it and say's

"I remember Baltar coming at me with the syringe and the gas after that I remember waking up in a truck or car then waking up here." Scarecrow leans against the desk and say's

"Me, Steve and Rebecca brought you here to recover." And James looks up and say's

"Why'd you bring Rebecca and what do you mean recover?" Scarecrow points to the syringe in his hand and say's

"Rebecca's with us because I needed her to look at you and Steve to make sure you were okay you were out for a little while and it turns out it was a good idea." James looks at the syringe and say's

"What do you mean and what's with the Syringe I don't need the Vaccine anymore." Scarecrow walks around the room and begins to talk

"When Rebecca was giving you medical attention she noticed old symptoms from when you still had problems with the S-virus and she determined that what was ever in that gas Baltar sprayed you and Steve with it restarted your virus sickness." James looks up and say's

"What about Steve did it affect his virus?" Scarecrow looks at James with a smile and say's

"He's fine as far as we know the gas didn't have any effect on him or the Veronica virus." James brings his attention back to the Syringe and say's

"So I have to go back to taking Vaccine again?" and Scarecrow laughs and say's

"Afraid so." James listens to the noise outside and realizes that there's barely outside and say's

"Scarecrow where are we anyway?" Scarecrow puts his hand in his coat and say's

"A small town somewhere in Nevada near Death valley I think I heard the General say it's called Dustbowl one of the smallest towns in Nevada and most quiet and small populated places in Nevada too." Then James say's

"Nevada how long was I out?"

"Most of the week good thing you came to now I can get back to what I was told to do."

"I should have known you had a reason to come look for me if the general sent you to get me back I'll tell you like I told him I'm still your side I went down to new Orleans to find some of Wesker's old informants ." Then Scarecrow pulls out a Custom berretta FS with Ornate grip and a square trigger guard by the barrel end and say's

"They didn't send me to get you they told me to give you this and also there's something else." Then James looks at the berretta with a shocked and surprised look on his face and grabs the grip and say's

"My old Fly swatter?" then Scarecrow say's with a smile

"Yeah the General told me to give you this when you woke up." Then James looks up and say's

"What about the stuff back home in the locker did you bring all of it?"

"The general sent some guys to take it they only let me get a few things from it." Scarecrow replies then James say's still examining his old gun

"What's the other thing?"

"Go meet up with Steve in town I'll come get you when I'm Ready then we'll go." James hides the Berretta in the back of his pants and using his jacket to hide the ornate grip and walks to the door and Scarecrow say's not looking at James

"James can I ask you something?"

"Only if you answer mine." James replies And Scarecrow say's

"Yeah I will."

"What's your question?" James replies and scarecrow say's

"You knew which ex girlfriend I was talking about didn't you even before you saw Rebecca didn't you?" James smiles still not looking at his friend and say's

"You said she was a doctor and she worked with the B.S.A.A. I suspected it might be her." Then Scarecrow asks

"Now what's your question?"

"How are Archer and the Kid doing?" James replies and Scarecrow makes a small laugh and say's

"Now when you say Kid do you mean Rooster or do you mean Archers little boy." And James replies

"Both of them." And Scarecrow say's

"As far as I know they're both okay." And James say's walking out the door

"Good make sure you people keep it that way." James opens the door and Scarecrow say's

"Hey James just one more question." James stops half way out the door

"Do you still believe in what you and Steve are fighting for?"

"Of course I do." As James walked out Scarecrow answered his phone and say's

"General." An old man in his forties or fifties voice was heard say

"Hello Scarecrow Are you taking James and Steve to the base I told you about."

"Yes sir I am." He replied and the general say's

"You may have a complication on the way they've found your location you need to hurry." Scarecrows face made a look of horror and say's

"What."

* * *

><p><strong>James in town<strong>

And he walked out of the apartment into town seeing Steve wearing some blue jeans a blue t-shirt and Rebecca wearing a White T-shirt and a pair of Green pants both were sitting at a table enjoying some drinks and he come into where they can see him and Steve gets up and Steve throws out one and James put one into it making the brother hug that some friends do and sits down to order a coke and the three begin to talk and Steve asks

"Hey James I never got to ask you before but you said those things we were fighting are from the genesis project you never did tell me what that was the whole time we've worked together you never told me what it is." James eye's looked down at his coke and Rebecca asks

"Does this happen to have to do something with Wesker?" James leans back in the chair and looks at the four dog tags and say's

"Steve I told you how Wesker found me how I was betrayed by my superiors." And Steve nods and say's

"Yeah you did you said they killed one of your army buddies, said they killed someone who was like a brother to you then they gave you to Wesker after they injected you with a virus that no one has ever seen." James looks up and looks down and say's

"After I woke up and I found you we escaped with the people that later would be are team I found out that the project that saved me from dying I found out over those two short years and what was left of that year that they used the data they got from training me and you learning to control you virus they collected data it was discovered by me and Alex that he found a way to clone people years ago he wanted away to make an army to replace his current soldiers him, Baltar and the Salem division used our squad for that data and they decided when they got what they needed they were goanna kill us just to make sure there wasn't a lose end or a threat to their plan but I found out first but also we left to late, I swear Steve I thought they barely had any data I thought there wasn't enough but now I know I was wrong and now I'm goanna have to finish this with Baltar and the Salem division just like Chris had to finish it with Wesker." Rebecca was surprised t what she heard them say but she also was confused as to what Steve meant by the Virus that Steve had in him and asked

"James what does Steve mean by the Virus you have?" and James looks at Rebecca and thinks back to the time when him and Steve were with Wesker and he remembered what Wesker made them do and what they did to them and the rage built up but he was able to keep it in and say in a calm tone

"Sometime during 2002 two U.S. Agents Leon S. Kennedy and Jack Krauser killed an infected cartel lord named Javier Hidalgo sometime after on his way back he met a man named Baltar who made him an offer the Chance to have a group of powerful soldiers Wesker couldn't resist and he said he had the virus all Wesker needed to do was help Baltar and a small group that Baltar had working for him called the Salem division find the people compatible to his Virus he said there called Sentinels and he found me." Rebecca couldn't help but ask

"Did you ever find the name of the virus?" James nods

"No I never heard its name they just called it the S-virus." And James notices that Steve looked a little bit annoyed by something and thought

"Steve doesn't act like this." James looks around them thinking to himself

"Is Claire hear or something?" And he turns to his friend and asks

"What's wrong Steve?"

"Nothing." He replies and James smiles and say's

"Well usually when you make a face like that you really pissed about something so what's wrong?" Steve swings his head slightly to his left and James sees a group of people at another table and Steve say's

"Their Terra Save." James laughs a little and say's

"You gotta be kidding me Terra save's in town, oh man that's priceless." And Rebecca asks

"What's so funny or bad about it Terra Save being here?"

"Think Rebecca it has to do with a friend of yours that was the reason you and Steve broke up." James replies and Steve tells the still laughing James

"And she know Rebecca's in town." And Rebecca refuels a little bit of laughter and joins James in it and say's

"Oh that's right Claire." Women not too far away hears Rebecca laughing and saying Claire

"And they all hear a women say

"Rebecca." They all looked behind Steve to see a woman in her thirties with a pair of Beautiful blue eyes and a pony tailed brown hair wearing a Red long shirt with a white short coat and a pair of blue jeans standing behind him, Steve could have sworn his face was burning just hoping he wasn't blushing and Rebecca got up and they greeted each other with a hand shake James was staring at Claire with a snare and looked down starting to mess with his Dog tags and Steve begins to focus on finishing his Pepsi still so he could leave and still fealing his face burning and james noticed and couldn't help but laugh even though he knew why he was blushing and he also knew the last thing he wanted was for Claire to figure out who he was and she say's

"Hey Rebecca who's your- And James notices that Rebecca, Claire, Steve and the crowd staring at him and James hears the Click of a Glock17 and say's

"Steve Please tell me the click I heard behind me was just you screwing with me." And Steve nods

"No." James tries to get up but he hears a muffled voice say

"Sit back down." And James say's in a Clear tone so everybody who saw him being held at gun point would hear

"Fuck you." And then he hears the muffled voice again

"Sit down or we kill your friend and James sees a cloaked Vector come out of cloaking holding another Glock17 and pointed at Steve's head and he say's

"Take it easy I'm just goanna finish my drink and I'll sit back down." James took the lack of words a sign he could drink and seeing his medium glass cup was half full and when it was empty and Steve asks in a metaphorical question

"Hey James Scarecrow give you the Fly swatter?" and James asks him in a similar manner

"You still have your old loge?" and Steve makes a nod and the Vector say's

"You've had your drink now sit down." And James with in humane speed hits the vector with his glass cup and takes the gun from his Attacker hand and Shoots Steve's attacker in the head then empties the magazine back into his attacker and drops the gun on the dead man's body and say's

"I gotta say Steve for guy's who are supposed to be clones of me they sure do a crappy job of sneaking around." And he draws his Berretta that he called the Fly swatter and fires one shot scaring Claire thinking he was aiming at her but it missed her neck and killed another vector in the head and he put his gun down thinking he got all of them then another click is heard and it's cloak was off and James saw another vector holding Claire at Gun point with a Glock17 and he say's

"Put you weapon away and I'll let her go" James laughs and say's

"Normally I would say Go to hell or go right ahead but considering what Steve would do after I said it." And in a instant he vanished and the vector didn't know where he was and in an instant the gun was striped from his hand and he was kicked away from Claire by someone he didn't see and then James is finally seen and he empties the vectors Glock17 in him and drops it near his body and bends down and say's

"You never mess with me or Steve and you sure as shit don't mess with someone me or him care about." And he looks around and sees people even Claire staring at him and he starts to walk off and light a cigarette and he hears another click and he turns around and another Vector holding a M4 carbine and he curses to him self

"Shit." And he black out from the bullets hitting him in the arms torso and face and the Vector turns around and See's Steve with his Luger drawn and the vector has his carbine ready and then he sees Steve smirk and Claire say's

"What are you smirking about he just gunned down your friend." And she see Rebecca sighing and she sees what there staring at and James body starts to get up all of his wound instantly healing and grab the smoke he dropped and the vector turns around and James pushes the Assault out of his hands and his hist punches through his stomache and he tries to stay concious but when he dies James pshes his body off his arm and say's

"next time you try to gun down a sentinel better make sure to check his pulse then James hears multibles sounds coming from some of the buildings and he sees more vector appearing with M4 Carbines and AK-74 on top of the few buildings and Steve ready's his Luger and James say's with a smile and James walks closer to the buildings where they were ready to shoot and James say's

"Well seeing as how there's only fifth teen of you this won't be long." And then James hears a voice say

"Yeah and for the Legendary Deserter your not that hard to find Vincent." And James sees a man around his height with long curly hair holding the samurai Edge Baltar has and he raises his gun and say's

"Hello reverend." And Steve sees him and focuses his aim on him too and James say's

"I thought Baltar had that?" and Parris say's

"He gave it to me and Abigail to kill you with and you don't work with Shadow company as close as you use to and Cross isn't here so now there is no one to protect you." And he raises the Samurai edge and James return the favor with James saying

"Bring it on I'll kill you and Abigail as many times as I need too." And Parris say's

"Will see."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The next chapter will have james and steve fighting the vector clones and parris and then after that James and Steve will go to fight Abigail to get the samuri Edge back and you'll learn why it's so important to james but before all that. This will be the latest chapter you'll see for awhile I'm gonna try another idea I had when I was playing Alan wake last week till then though... See ya.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 The Marines life vow

**Author's note: This Chapter I planned on Ending this differently but I kind lost some of the Idea so I just ended it like this. And like the Chapter name say's it Explains why James has two differet dog tags and who his real enemy is General Forest and Liutenant Grayson will be in later chapters don't know when but i'm gonna do it as soos as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil but I own this Fanfic and the Charecter made for it.**

**Main charecters: Seargent James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

**Secondary Main Charecters: Claire Redfield**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villans: Samule Parris, Mysterious soldeir, vectors**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 The Marines Life Vow<strong>

**DustBowl**

**Solo**

**Seargent James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

James body was turned sideways with his left side to the back had his Berretta ready his right hand holding his gun the other was in a reverse position next to his chest, the crowed seeing the possible gun fight got down on the ground or fled and Steve was In front of Claire and Rebecca to block any shots fired at them James saw the Vectors Jump down from the buildings and say's to Parris

"So you people finally got a descent set of Clones, the last ones I dealt with were like rookies Reverend?" and Parris looks down at him and say's

"The one's you've fought so far are only beginners once we have enough data we will take what is ours."

Then James sees a blond hair in the corner of his eye and sees Scarecrow with James Colt M1911 and an Assault Rifle near his feat and he pulls out a Grenade and James with his face still looking at Parris but eye's on Scarecrow sees what he's planning and sees it as an opportunity to Give Steve, Rebecca and Claire time to get behind cover and he says with a smile on his face say's

"Hey Luger." And Steve looks at James with one eye brow raised James hasn't called him that since they left Wesker and say's

"Yeah Winchester."

"Remember that old trick we use to do." James replies And Steve finally sees Scarecrow with the Grenade and say's

"Oh that's what your goanna do, Get on with it then." And before anyone but James, Steve and Scarecrow had time to react James put his other hand on the bottom of the gun and Scarecrow threw the grenade over the Vectors heads to everyone else it happened so fast but to James and his eye's everything was in slow motion and fires one shot hitting the Grenade and making it explode instantly and Steve said to Rebecca and Claire

"Move, Move!" and they all run toward the building where Scarecrow was using as his cover but Steve turns around to see Claire was Still confused with everything that happened and Steve grabbed her by the hand saying

"Come on." And they run to where Scarecrow and Rebecca were and James took the table he was sitting at and knocked it over for cover and starts to get out of cover five times to fire three shots until he looked at the Barrel and saw that it was open and empty then realized he didn't have any other ammo and he looks at Scarecrow who was firing some rounds from the M1911 and say's

"Scarecrow I'm out." And he puts the colt M1911 in a holster on the torso of his shirt and picks up a Sig 556 with a scope at the top of it and a grip on the barrel and a full magazine in and throws it to him then tosses him a two extra magazine one for the Sig 556 and one for his Beret and say's

"Get to work." And James puts the extra clip in one of his coat pockets, reloads his Beretta and Jumps out of cover and begins to start shooting firing short burst the first three hit one in the chest and he ducks a few inches dodging a shot fired at him then his next shot hit's another one in the head repeats this for a few minutes and then when he carefully looked around then Scarecrow and Steve come out of there cover to see if he's okay with Rebecca and Claire behind them who were still in a little bit of a daze like when you go to a funeral and when it's all over you start to think is this really happening

They all see James doesn't have a scratch on him and reloading his Assault Rifle, then when James pulls the pin back he hears a click behind him and everyone except James could see who it was but he didn't need to see the cowards face to know who it was and say's

"Reverend Parris, you cowardly, Spineless Bastard." Parris smiled and laughing on the inside thinking he was finally going to kill James but then in a instant he turns around and fires ten shots and Parris dropped to the ground still holding the Samurai Edge and James aims the gun at him and say's

"I'm only goanna ask you once and if you don't answer I'm Goanna kill you where did you get that gun?" Parris Smiles and tries to lift the Gun but James kick's it out of his hand and put's the gun up to his throat and yells

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" then Parris Laughs and say's

"You don't know yet do you, of course you don't how could you, You think he's dead?" and then James notices one of his eye's were looking to the right of him then back.

Then James say's holding the gun to Parris head

"What are you looking at?"

Then James hears something rush towards him and he turns with the gun ready but if it was a clone if it was the closet one to James he had seen maybe even better, it had a tight black battle suit and a black mask with two lenses for the eye's and it was fast it knocked the Rifle out of his hand and help's the wounded Parris up and he say's

"Get the Gun." But James was ahead of them he planned on getting the gun after he killed Parris but decided to get it before they had the chance and to and he drew his Custom Beretta and started to run for the Samurai Edge as he shot at the mysterious soldier that was racing him to the gun and he slides forward and he is able to get his hands on the gun seconds before the soldier could touch it and turns both gun on it and the soldier saw Scarecrow, Steve, Rebecca and Claire and draws a Mac-10 and taps on the trigger for a second and three shot went out and one of the shots Claire in the right leg and James, Steve and Scarecrow turned around when they heard Rebecca say

"Claire." They saw her covering Claires wounded leg with her hands and trying to help James and Scarecrow start to shoot at the Mysterious soldier who ran backwards and picked up Parris and every shot they fired missed this time the soldier was serious and had no intention of getting hit and after the shooting stopped they saw they were gone and they ran to Claire who had Rebecca and Steve trying to help Claire and Scarecrow calls the ambulance the crowed who were either inside or on the ground started to help them with Claire

When the ambulance arrived they bandaged Claire's leg and did their best to help her in without causing the bleeding to worsen and help her into the ambulance

When they left Scarecrow went over to the soldier's him and James killed and starting to look through their person for some information and James looks at Steve and could see the sadness In his eye's even though he wanted to know how Parris and Baltar had a Samurai edge and more importantly it was Alex's Samurai Edge but decides to let it go for now, he puts his Custom Beretta 92FS back in the back of his pants and hides the Samurai edge in his jacket he starts to walk toward Scarecrow then starts to feel light headed the his vision got blurry and he fell to his knees then started to cough and a red liquid came out of his mouth and he struggled to move his hand but he was able to pull out the syringe and inject the medicine inside of it to his neck and got back up with Steve's help and they saw Scarecrow pull out his cell phone and he say's as it's ringing

"James, Steve you and Rebecca go to the Hospital and watch Claire I'm goanna make sure we have this under control before the police get here." and James Starts to walk towards the direction the Ambulance was headed and Steve told Rebecca where they were going and they followed him, as they left Scarecrow who was still waiting for the General to answer and he continued to look through the dead vectors and found a PDA and tapped on it and it opened revealing a list of files as he read some of them he noticed that the one's he looked at and immediately put it in his pocket and the General finally answered and he heard the general say

"What is it Cross?"

"Why weren't you answering?" Scarecrow replies and the general say's

"I had to talk to Agent Kennedy." Then Scarecrows eyes widened and he say's

"What he say?"

"He and your brother left a few minutes ago to get their gear. Now what is it you keep calling for?" the General replies and Scarecrow say's

"Sir I found a PDA on one of the soldiers you warned me about I need you to send someone to come get it."

"I'll send someone right away. But what about Vincent and Burnside did they get Injured?" the General replies and Scarecrow say's

"No sir but we may have another complication." And the General say's

"What?"

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

James was sitting down in the waiting room while Rebecca and Steve try to see if they can see Claire and he slowly starts to drift away and remembers that when he use to have to take his Vaccine it always made him sleepy and then his eyes closed with his head leaning forward and he was gone from the reality he had been in

**"JAMES DREAM"**

2004 Afghanistan

The Marine was walking through the hallways with his Beretta ready and his finger on the trigger and looking into every room and finally he starts to hear a faint Arabic and he sees a closed door and hears it coming from the other side

He grabs a broken mirror and put through the bottom of the door and could see two Taliban insurgents and the dead private who had probably been infected and shot by the two insurgents and Staff sergeant Rex who was being beaten by and unarmed third Taliban soldier who was repeatedly asking him the same question in Arabic and the sergeant couldn't understand him

"Where are your other comrades?" and the sergeant looks up and spits some saliva and blood in his face and say's

"Go piss up a tree." Then the Taliban interrogator started to continue beating him and the Marine was angered knowing the Pain he's enduring having felt it firsthand himself

He kicks the door open and shoot one in the head he fires another shot hitting the second insurgent in the left side of his chest probably hitting him in the heart and the interrogator charged at him with a knife knocking the gun out of his hand but James knocked the knife out of his hand the two got into a hand to hand fight one knocking the other around repeatedly then the Marine Finally got the upper hand and got onto of him and started to punch him in the face repeatedly saying with each punch

"Ain't so." "Tuff when." "I Can Fight Back." "Are yeah, You coward." Then the Marine pulls out him knife and stabs him once in the throat then pulled the knife out and looked behind him to his friend who was pretty beaten up but could still move and he walks up behind him and picking up his Beretta and shoots the Restraints on his hands and bends down in front of him

"Rex, Rex You okay come on Rex Get up we need to move." Then he presses a button on his Radio and say's

"This is Bravo camp team Sergeant Vincent to HQ come in HQ." for a minute he waited while he helped Rex up and picks up his friends berretta but couldn't find the Assault Rifle he was using and finally he could hear a voice coming from the Radio and he answered

"Come again." Then he hears a young voice say's

"This is Lieutenant Arnold Grayson come again Sergeant." And James smiles and say's

"Grayson why isn't HQ responding?"

"There some device out here in the area that's been jamming with our frequencies so only nearby Radio's could get your signal. What wrong?" and The Marine Looks out the door he kicked in and he sees more infected coming and say's

"Grayson we need you to get down here Rex is beaten up pretty bad and we've both been Bitten and shot I'm not sure how much Time we have left."

He helps Rex Move and Rex starts to move on his own and The Radio goes off

"Vincent all of the squad I was with was wiped out, the Lieutenant General found me but his squad got ripped apart two so there's only a few of us so when we get there hurry and don't linger you move is that understood." And the Marine resounds

"Yes Sir." Then an older man voice was heard say

"This is Lieutenant General Benedict Forest where is the rest of your team?" the Marine hesitates to answer for a minute but then say's

"Colonel Joseph Patton was injured and we requested a Helicopter and two of the people in our squad went with him."

"What about the those two from Private Regioonal Biohazrd containment unit where are they at?" the General Replies and The Marine say's

"They went with them the only ones here are me and Rex the only other persons dead." And the general asks

"Do you still have the vials we told you to get" and he Marine looks at Rex and he pulls out of his uniform two vials with red liquid in it and the Marine say's

"Yes sir we do have it." And the general say's

"What are you waiting for haul ass!"

"Yes sir." And him and Rex walk towards the other end of the building shooting the infected until they see the door and run through and lock it behind them and see a army jeep coming and they see the Infected coming out of the windows they run towards where the Jeep stops

They see a group of soldiers that didn't look like regular Marines they had black battle suits with gas masks and blue Lenses all holding Heckler & Koch MP5 shooting the coming Infected and they saw two other men one looked like he was in his late fourties or earlie sixties with a grey mustache and blue eye's holding a Beretta like the one they were carrying and the other man was in his early Thirties or in his late twenties holding a M4 Carbine with a grip on the Barrel and a red dot sight and the older general say's

"Do you have the Vials?" and Rex Responds

"Yes sir. give it to him Sergeant." And the Marine hands him two Vials with a red liquid inside and the general say's

"Good that's one less lose end to worry about." Then the Marine hears a gun fire and he falls to the ground and sees Rex Yells out

"NO." and he Raises his Beretta but then Grayson raises his weapon first and fires two shots hitting Rex in the stomach and Grayson pulls out a syringe and puts it into one bottle and then walks over to The Marine and Injects it into his neck and say's

"Figures you and Rex were the ones who gets to be a Sentinels and he walks back with another syringe for Rex but Rex jumps up and wrestles the Syringe away from him and throws it to the ground then James gets up and smashes it with his foot and Rex wrestles grayson for the Beretta but then he knocks Rex off of him and say's

"Enough." And fires one shot hitting him in the shoulder then Grayson shoots the Marine in the leg and has it aimed at him when he hits the ground and say's

"Why you two doing this are were suppose to be on the same side?" and the General replies

"You're a Good warrior Vincent but you never could deal with collateral damage." And the Marine grabs his knife and throws it at the General and it just barely misses and scratches him on the side of his Jaw and Grayson was ready to Shoot but the General stops him saying

"Don't kill Vincent. Kill Rex Wesker needs a living Sentinel." And in horror the Marine watches Grayson raise his weapon and fire twelve shots and one of the masked soldiers say's

"Sir all infected are eliminated." And the General say's

"Good get Rex's body and tell Wesker his Sentinels ready." and when the soldier turned around he saw the Marine had one hand on Rex's Dog tag the other on a Beretta saying

"Over my dead body you will!" And he fires the gun empty killing some of the soldiers then Grayson Throws general Forest and both fire one shot hitting the Marine in the shoulder and rib knocking him to the ground and ripping the dog tags off of Rex and making him drop his guns then he sees the masked soldiers carry Rex's body away not noticing heat they were gone and he curses out at Forest and Grayson

"You Bastards I'll never forgive you for this I will hunt you all down one by one you and anyone who helped you I swear I will no matter what."

Then his vision stars to go blurry and he hears the jeep take off and with the last vision he had the Marine could see he still had Rex's dog tags and say's to his absent and dead friend

"I'm sorry Rex." Then he hears two voices

"This him Archer?" say's a man with a voice that sounded like he was from somewhere between England and Scotland then a second voice was heard saying it belonged to a female

"Looks like him sir." And a third male voice say's

"Aren't there suppose to be two of them?" and the Scottish voice say's

"Doesn't matter Alex you and Archer get him up. Stokes Bring the chopper in we need to hurry." And he hears the female voice say's

"Come on Alex let's get this over with." Then the second male voice say's

"Hey this guy has something in his hand." And the female voice say's

"what is it?"

"It's a Dog tag he's holding on to it pretty tight thou." The male replies and the Scottish voice say's

"Don't mess with it. If we let him keep them he might just trust us." And then the female voice say's

"So now we're goanna baby him Wallace?"

"No Archer but I would considering all the things I've heard this yank has killed I'm pretty sure he can kill us with little effort."

Then the Marine hears a Helicopter and the Scottish voice say's

"And tell Baltar to get ready he's been pretty ruffed up."

**"END OF DREAM"**

James felt a hand shake his on the shoulder and he woke up with some sweat coming down his face and he sees Steve sitting next to him and he say's

"How you doing?" James responds with

"Fine Steve just a little exhausted!" And he sees Steve fiddling with a gold ring on his hand and say's

"Didn't know you still carried that thing around." And Steve smiles and says with a smile on his face

"Always have, always will James you know that." And they see Scarecrow walking over and Steve puts the ring up in one of his pockets and he say's

"Well I got good news and bad news which do you want first?" and James sighs and asks

"What's the bad news?" Scarecrow hands him a PDA and say's

"Earlier today our old friend Rooster found out a Base that Parris might be at is somewhere in Death Valley we've used one of our satellites to find it." And he hands his PDA to James and he sees James smile and say

"You Goatta be kidding me." And he hands the PDA to Steve then the hear someone kick the door to the hospital in and yell

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well thats it for now and as for the Ring Steve has that will be explained in another story I'm working on called Occult of Darkness<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Death valley

**Author's note: This Chapter was made to kinda make up for me not explaining the Samurai edge looks like and after this Chapter I'm not gonna show any flash back for some times after this**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident evil but I own the rights to this fanfic and it's charecters**

**Main Charecters: Sergent James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross **

**Villans: Samuel Parris, Mysterious soldeir, Specters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Death valley<strong>

**Dustbowl**

**Solo**

**Sergeant James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

James, Steve and Scarecrow hear

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUUND."

and duck down on the ground and Steve pulls out a clip and slide it in his luger and James pulls out his custom Beretta 92F and loads it

They both nod their head and stand up with their guns ready and fire their first two shots each hitting Vectors in the head and dropping and James pulls out his Bowie knife and throws it hitting one in the eye and Steve sees a Vector with his Glock17 ready and say's

"James drop!" and James drops to the ground and Steve fires his luger and the remaining Vectors start to retreat and Scarecrow Starts too fire shots with the M1911 and throws James a Single-strapped backpack and say's

"Follow them they might be headed back to their base!' James sees them getting into a nearby HUMVEE and Steve say

"How do you park a HUMVEE and no one notices?" and James say's

"Eh you never know how stupid some people are till you park a vehicle capable of mowing down a bunch of people."

"James catch." And they both turn around and scarecrow throws him the SIG 556 with the grip and scope on it and he throws Steve a pair o key's and say's

"The pickups out front." Steve thinks about what he said for a moment and say's

"What about Claire someone has to stay here in case they come back?"

"I'll handle it."

"Come on Steve Claire's goanna be fine." Steve gets into the front seat and starts the truck and James get in the back and they chase after the HUMVEE then out o no where it goes off the road and starts to drives in the desert and Steve sill follows it one of the surviving vectors starts the Gatling gun on the back

James raises the SIG and fires three shots hitting the gunner in the head and they get close enough to it that James shoots some of the other gunmen and he hears the driver say

"Parris were headed back but we have a problem."

James looked behind them and sees some men on motorcycles riding up and firing Mac-10's at them and Steve asks

"Are they trying killing us or are they supposed to be distracting us?"

"Their luring us in and it worked."

James fired three shots hitting a motorcycles gas tank making it explode knocking over some of the other motorcycles then fire some more shots one by one motorcycles either exploded or were knocked over killing the riders and James and Steve could finally see the base it wasn't that big and not to small it had sand covering some of it but the door was still visible

The HUMVEE they were following picked up more and more speed and James realized what he was doing and levels the Sig on the top o the truck and tightly holds onto the grips and looking down the scope and fires one shot hitting one of the tires then fires a second shot hitting the driver in the head then fires a third shot hitting the tire he shot again and it blows then James sees the opening for the Fuel tank and fires one last shot and it blows flying over them and Steve say's

"Wow James that was one hell of a shot!"

"Eh you know me Steve I aim to please." And they stop their truck and Steve grabs his luger and James checks his Beretta and puts it away then takes the clip out of the SIG and put in a fresh one and they slowly walk up to the door from the left side

James sees a man walk out with nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a V-neck T-shirt and a tattoo that was a scull with two swords crossing under it the man pulled out a smoke

James puts his arm in front of Steve and say's

"I got him." And he hands him the SIG and pulls out his Bowie knife and the man doesn't even hear him but he slowly moves towards him and rushes but by the time he hears it its too late James grabs him by the mouth and Stabs him in the back severing his spinal cord and the man drops without a word

Steve returns the SIG to James and they stop for a minute so James can look inside the bag Scarecrow gave them and they find a small stash of C4 some grenades and some extra clips along with a syringe with Parris written on it and Steve say's

"I guess we know what they want us to do when were done"

"Yeah they do tend to clean up their messes." James Replies

James opens the door to the building it was pretty dark but still visible with some locker and emergency kits and Steve say's

"How could Baltar make a place like this and no one notice?" James quietly closes the door behind him and say's

"Baltar's Family has been at this for awhile they may have built this place during the cold war maybe even earlier!" Steve thinks it over in his head then asks

"Wait I thought you said Baltar only worked with communists?"

"He may have built this place and the U.S. didn't even know." James replied

James hears a noise he puts his hand up in a hold signal and say's

"No shooting unless they see us first."

Then they stop and they both see a Specter walking up to a locker and Steve pulls out a Marines Tactical knife and say's

"I got him." He shoves the Specter into the locker and brings him to the ground and raises the knife and brings it down into his skull and brings himself back up and wipes the blood from the blade on his pants then James say's

"Another thing I didn't expect you to have."

Steve Smiles and say's

"You gave me this back when we started working together so to me it's worth holding onto."

Then another voice was heard

"What was that noise?"

Then a second voice was heard

"253485 probably knocked over something."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Used his knife as a mirror to get a reflection of the room and puts it away they both crunch down on their feet and slowly move in

The inside was big not huge but still big there was tables and other lockers tankers with other people in it that had tubes running into their arms legs and throat there was also some computers with some scientists working on them an three small stair cases leading up to more computers and some Specters were walking around with M4 Carbines and James looks through the back pack and pulls out one of the grenades and Steve say's

"How you want to use that exactly?"

James smiles and say's

"Like this."

And he gets up holding the grenade in one hand and the SIG in the other and yells out

"Fire in the hole."

No one but James and Steve had time to react except maybe the Specters who instantly started to open fire on them and none of them even noticed the grenade by one of the scientist's feet until

BOOM the Grenade went off killing some of the Specters and Scientists

James and Steve jump up with the SIG and Luger ready and start to open fire not distinguishing the scientists from the Specters one by one they dropped some tried to run for cover to be shot by James while Steve kept the Specters occupied with him.

When it was all over with they looked over the bodies of the people they had killed and James sneered as he looked over the dead scientists he had killed and the memory comes back of the first time he saw and beat the hell out of one of Baltar and Wesker's scientists

**"Flashback to 2004 somewhere in Europe"**

The marines eye's were closed but he wasn't numb or deaf he could still hear the sounds of beeps from machines doctors talking and feel the injections going into his arms, chest and neck

Then he felt the injections leave his body then he hears the voices

"Dr. Baltar the operation was a success the sentinel Virus is now in full sync with his body systems!"

Then he hears a Second voice asks

"Good Dr. Raven, good what about the other thing?"

Then a third Scottish voice was heard say

"Yes sir it's in the Mansion room you told me to put it in. But I still don't understand sir why you wanted to give him a CZ."

Then the second voice say's

"Just take him to the room and put both the dog tags on and leave him the CZ 75."

Then the Scottish man's voice say's

"Yes Sir. Alex, Archer give me a hand with this."

The Marine feels someone pick him up by the arms then he feels one of his arms slip out of someone's grip and another man's voice is heard

"Can't you do anything right."

"I'm sorry doctor Bryant." A women's voice replied

"You have risked bringing damaging onto the subject. You are so useless" The man's voice sounded angrier

Then The Scottish voice say's

"That's enough Roy!"

Then the another man's voice say's

"Stay out of it Scottish."

And the voice continues in a more aggressive tone

"Damaging days of research maybe we should teach her another lesson like we did last time."

The women voice say's

"I'd like to see you try Miliam."

Then the voice called Miliam say's

"Roy grab her"

The Marine's eye's open he could see he was wearing black uniform that covered most of his body except for his neck he saw a pair of black pants and some black boots then he felt his neck and found his knife was in a sheath near his neck

Then he looks around him and the Marine notices he's in a room with metal walls and floors, some vials and tubes with a red liquid running threw them

Then he hears a women yell

"LET GO OF ME!"

He looks up and the marine sees a man in his thirties or late twenties with black hair on the back of his head but a bald spot on the front top part of his head wearing a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up punching a woman that looked like she was in her mid twenties with red hair as a man with a full head of hair probably in his twenties held her in a arm lock

The marine notices a man with black hair and glowing eye's and a scar on his face and another man with blond hair wearing a long black coat gloves and some sunglasses stopping two other men

One had Butch cut Black hair with a stubble beard and a pair of Red eyes. Probably in his mid or late thirties

the other man looked like he was in his early Forty's with a slightly shaved beard with a pair of blue eyes and a small beret with a captain insignia on it then the older one yells in a Scottish voce

"You Moppets stop it! Let Go Wesker"

The Marine Charges with his knife drawn he stabs the one punching the lady In the side then takes the man holding her in an arm lock and tackles him to the ground and say's as he uses both of his fists saying

"You sack of shit." "That makes you feel big?" "Helping someone whale on someone who's smaller then you."

And he begins to hit him harder

"You like that." "That feels good, that feel good."

Then the marine sees the other man pull the knife out of his side and charges at the Marine but before the Marine even knew it he knocked the knife from his hands and hits him in the nose with his elbow then puts him in a choke hold for a few seconds

Then the Marine let's go and he drops to the ground then he sees the other scientist pull out a Colt Python and he say's

"No one hits me or my Brother."

Then shots fired and he sees the revolver get shot out of his hand

The Marine turns around and sees the man with the Butch cut black hair holding a jet Black Beretta 92F Custom with Stars engraved on the left side of the slide below the injection point with smoke coming out of the barrel

Then he looks back at the scientist and sees another shot hit him in the shoulder then he tried to pick the revolver back up then he feels someone put him in a head lock and inject something into his neck and a voice say

"Easy mate your just goanna take a little nap."

**"End of flashback"**

"Well, Well Sergeant James Hale Vincent was wondering when you'd show up."

James raises his SIG and sees Parris with the Mysterous soldier and the Mysteious soldier pulls out a CZ 75 full auto with an extended clip and a silencer on it

Steve ready's his luger but two shots are fired and their guns are knocked out of their hands they look up and they see a man in a jacket with a hood covering his face holding a Dragunov SVD then Parris say's

"Well James I must admit chasing my men all the way back home that's new even for you."

Steve looks up at the sniper and Steve asks

"James you still have that fly swatter?"

James nods with a smile and Steve with his own version of James inhumane speed pulls out his second luger and James draws equally draws his Custom Beretta and the samurai Edge and shoots the CZ out of the soldiers had and shoot Parris in the head three times

And Steve shoots at the sniper forcing him to retreat and James fires one shot at the Mysterious soldier and he disappeared and Parris recovered from his injuries and picked up the CZ 75 and jumps down with ready for a fight

Steve grabs his first luger and James and Steve get their guns ready and James pulls out the Syringe with Parris on it and say's to Steve

"Ready partner?"

"More than ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: well after this Chapter I'm goanna take a break from the flash back after the next Chapter I'm goanna go back to Hawk's side of the story and please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 The Promiss

**Author's note:This Chapter Imade caus I was kinda in a hurry soory if it's a little sloppy**

**Disclaimer:I Do not own the rights to Resident evil but I own this story and it's charecters**

**Main Charecters:James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

**Secondary Main Charecters:Claire Refield**

**Secondary Charecters:Allen "Scarecrow" Cross, Rebecca Chambers**

**Villians:Earl Asford, Dante, Vector, Specter, Beltway, Lupo,Samuel Parris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 The Promiss<strong>

**Dust bowl**

**Solo**

**James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

James and Steve have all four of their weapons ready with Parris holding tightly the full auto CZ

Then James Asks

"Where's Williams at?"

Parris smirked and said

"I think I heard she was headed off to that hospital to meet up with two old friends of yours."

James and Steve looked at each other for a second then Steve said

"Friends?"

"Yeah what was that name Earl kept on mentioning when we first met oh yeah the Redfield oh and the doctor lady you use to know." Parris replied

"Steve aimed one of his lugers at Parris's head and said

"You stay away from her!"

Parris smiled and without Steve or Parris even noticing on account of Parris's ego and Steve's anger James had slowly gott close enough and puts one of the guns up and pulls out the syringe and thrust it into his neck then drew back

"You bastard." Parris say's when James drew back his second weapon then say's

"What the hell did you inject me with?"

James drops the Syringe on the ground and say's

"Vaccine now you're like me? Your Wesker virus can heal you but now we can kill you before you get the chance to. "

Parris raises the CZ but Steve shoot's it out of his hand and they shoot all their bullets into him and he falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth

"You really think you know but you don't."

James puts the samurai edge back up and say's

"Are you still talking?"

"You forget who we are. You may have killed most of the Salem Division but there's still Abigail and the others." Parris replied

James reloaded and raised his Beretta and say's

"Who's left?"

Parris looks up at him with a smirk and blood still coming out of his mouth say's

"Drop dead."

James looks at him for a second and say's

"You first!"

He fires one shot then looks at Steve

"He said Abigail was going to see Claire let plant the C4 and get the hell out of here!"

James and Steve split the C4 up they put it around the secret base then James put the last one on Parris's body and Steve say's

"Have a blast you bastard." And they run outside

Steve starts the truck and as they drive away James sees that their miles from the base he pulls out the trigger and as soon as he presses the sand covering the base in engulfed in an explosion

As they drove back to town James noticed it was getting dark and say's

"Pick up the pace Steve I want to get back by mid night."

"I'm trying but we don't have much gas left!"

**AN HOUR LATER**

James could finally see the town but feels like something was off and say's

"Steve stop the truck."

Steve Stops the truck and asks

"What's wrong?"

"Something's weird it's too quiet get your lugers lets walk in!"

Steve does as he say's and they walk into town at first they didn't hear anything then Steve sees someone walking toward them then Steve pulls out a flashlight and sees the man walking as thou he was limping and blood on some of his clothing and James fires a shot from his Beretta and yells

"Zombies."

Then Steve hears something behind him and sees it's more zombies coming and they start to walk back as they shoot

As their Running James sees a lady police officer covering behind her police car with blood coming out of her leg and holding a Benelli M3 Shotgun Steve Runs over to her and the officer grabs him by the shoulder and say

"Get down!"

Then James sees a shot barely miss Steve and starts to run toward him then when he get near the car he feels a familiar pain run throughout his body and falls down to his knees he feels himself choking on something and throws ups a vomit of a red liquid then he remembers the same pain after the first time he woke up in Europe after being shot then he pulls out the Syringe that Scarecrow gave him earlier that day and injects it into his neck and the choking stops then he feels something go through his stomach then he looks up and Sees a specter holding a FN FAL and the masked sniper from the death valley base then sees the Specter fire another shot Just barely missing his head and raises his berretta fires one shot hitting it in the head and the mysterious nipper runs off again

Steve runs over with the lady officer limping behind him and James gets back up and the officer asks

"What about your wound?"

James lifts his V-neck t-shirt and say's

"What wound!"

Then James Starts to walk forward then the officer grabs his arm and say's

'Wait."

James turns around and asks

"What?"

Then she say's

"When we were on her way here the car driving next to me and the chief blew-

Then Steve sees something and grabs the police officer and knocks her to the ground and James hears and feels another shot hit him in the leg and turns around to see a Beltway

Steve gets back up and raises his lugers and the Beltways say's

"James Hale Vincent the one of the very first subjects to inherit the sentinel Virus and the one we were all cloned from!"

James looks back at the Beltway and asks

"You're not a complete clone are you?"

"WH-what are you talking about? Of course I am!' The beltway replies angrily

James looks at Beltway and sees a shot gun and a feeling of sadness and Pity overcomes him and he asks

"Do you even remember who you are?"

The Beltway raises his Shot gun and say's

"Quit trying to confuse me I am Beltway there's nothing else to know!"

James instantly shoots the berretta and the bullet hits him in the forehead and Steve say's

"Poor bastard."

James looks back at the damages to the street and sees that the beltway had killed people with his explosives and whatever pain he felt for killing him was gone and James looks at the lady officer and asks

"Hey lady what the hell happened out here?"

The lady officer looks at James and say's

"Its officer Adams and I don't know we started hearing noises and explosion then me and the chief told us that there was a Biohazard and someone was holding hostages at the hospital then the chief told us to get in our cars while he called the sheriff!"

James looks around the town and sees how torn the town was and say's

"This is your idea of helping waiting for the sheriff it looks like someone nuked it and where are the other officers?"

The officer looks down with a sad look on her face

"The other officers are either dead or in town still trying to help someone."

Then James loses his attitude seeing how sad she was and say's

"Sorry to hear that but Where's your chief at?"

She points to a dead body and said

"That sniper you just killed tried to kill me but the Chief pushed me out of the way and it hit my leg then he got shot in the head."

James looks a Steve and say's

"Steve we need to hurry Parris said Abigail was at the hospital."

Then he turns to the Officer and say's

"Officer Adams were their anymore people before we got here?"

The officer has one had on her wound and say's

"I heard that thing you shot talking on the radio to someone named Vector and I think he called another one Lupo."

When James hears her say Lupo he smirks and say's

"So they made another one." then James looks at her and asks

"Can you come with us to the Hospital?"

She nods and He say's

"Okay let's get going."

As they walk in the Hospital's direction and James pushes the button on the radio on his strap bag

"Scarecrow do read over."

He doesn't hear any response and say's again

"I repeat Scarecrow to you read over."

Then they hear Scarecrows voice but be interrupted by static

"James about time- you need to- Claire."

As soon as Steve heard Claire he ran of saying

"Claire."

And they chase after him and Officer Adams say's

"Damn he's fast."

James turns his head to her and say's

"Well when he's in a hurry you'd be surprised what he does especially when Claire's involved."

When they reached the hospital and run up the stairs they see Steve using one of the walls as cover and hear a women's voice

"Go vector I got this."

James gets next to him and Steve say's

"James about time, I don't get it James if their clones of you wouldn't she come running this way!"

"She?"

And he looks around the wall and just barely misses a bullet and say's

"So the women they capture are turned into Lupo's but you right they're not full clones but they're still clones."

Then he jumps out and with his gun ready and fires one shot hitting her in the leg then from another hallway someone shoots her and he sees a wounded Scarecrow holding the M1911 and he say's

"James, Steve."

James grabs him as he starts to fall forward and he say's

"T-They They took Rebecca and Claire up the stairs."

Then Steve runs up after Vector and Scarecrow say's

"James I think their getting serious now."

"I still don't get why their."

Then they all hear a chopper outside and Officer Adams say's

"I think that's why."

"And James runs up stairs to catch up with Steve seeing he had killed some of the patients who were infected and when he gets to the top of the building he sees Steve with his lugers ready and he sees the Vector holding Rebecca in a choke hold and the Mysterious soldier and Sniper from the death valley base holding Claire at gun point close to the chopper with Abigail driving the chopper and Vector say's

"Don't moves or I kill your Girlfriend."

Steve was hesitant at first then he sees Rebecca silently say

"Do it."

And He fires one shot hitting Vector in the head and saving Rebecca

Rebecca runs behind Steve and James who had finally gotten beside him and Steve say's

"Let Claire go now!"

The Sniper laughs and say's

"Still trying to save the girl huh Steve."

And the sniper removes his mask and reveals a honey blond headed man with a pair of amber eye's and James pulls out his second weapon the Samurai edge and they both say

"Earl Ashford!"

Claire looks at the man for a second and Steve could see the horror in her eyes and Earl said

"You blew my cave, you destroyed the town."

Steve smiles and say's

"Well you tried to kill me the first time we met I figured that made us even."

"And killing my new Sister." He replies with a more angry tone

Steve smiles again and say's

"Pay back for the last her killing me the first time we met."

Earl was enraged and grabs Claire by the hair and Steve fires one shoot barely missing Earl's head and hitting the chopper and he say's

"Don't you lay a finger on Claire?"

Earl smiles and say's to the Mysterious soldier

"Dante put her on the chopper!"

And Steve raises his guns again and so does James and earl say's as he's looking at Claire

"Well Redfield do you even know who this man is?"

Claire just say's

"Go shove that rifle up your ass you bastard."

Earl looks at Steve and say's

"I Goatta say Burnside that's quite a mouth your girl has on her."

Then Claire looks at Steve and for the first time in years their eye's met and Steve wanted to look away but couldn't. She remembers him and who he was and say's

"Steve, Steve Burnside."

Steve lowers his gun for a second and everyone including James could see his eye's sofen and then James and Steve see Dante put her in the chopper and James raises his guns and Steve lowers it and say's

"No don't!"

"But their goanna get away." James replies

Steve looks at him and say's

"you might hit her or they might kill her."

Claire looks at Steve then he say's

"We'll find you Claire I promise!"

And the chopper takes off and Steve puts his lugers in the pockerts at the side of his pants and Steve pounds his hand into he ground and yells

"Damn it."

And he repeatedly hits the ground for a few seconds then he feels the tears drip down his eyes and say's

"Why?"

James walks over and bends down on one knee and grabs one of his hands the bloody hand and says

"Its okay Steve were goanna get her back Steve, I promise."

Steve looks at him and asks

"Why? you hate her."

James smiles and say's

"Yes but you don't and were friend and the way I was raised was on two values and one was always said friends help friends."

Steve wipes the tears off his face and say's

"Okay."

"Let's go find Scarecrow and Adams maybe they can help." James replies with his head pointing to the door and Steve say's

"Right but I'm Goanna hold you to that promise."

And the two friends go down the stairs to go meet up with officer Adams and Scarecrow with Rebecca following behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Alright in the next Chapter there will be alttil of James and Steve then it will go to hawk and Leon then After that it will go to Back To Roosters story but James and Steve will have small parts of the story for awhile and i finally came up with a name for the mysterious soldeir it's dante just incase you got confused


	10. Chapter 9 Hawk and Rooster

**Aurthor's note:Well This is the change from James and Steve to Hawk and leon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Resident evil But I own this Fanfic and it's charecters**

**Main Charecters: James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside, Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Wesley "Hawk" Cross, Richard "Wallace" Drake **

**Secondary Main charecters: Leon S. Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers,**

**Secondary Charecters: Allen "Scarecrow" Cross**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Hawk and Rooster<strong>

**Dust bowl Hospital**

**Sergeant James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside **

James and Steve walk up to Officer Adams and James say's

"Where's Scarecrow at?"

She points to Scarecrow sitting on the ground his wounds already bandaged up and looking through a bag and James walks up with the berretta pointed at his head and says

"Scarecrow you backstabbing son of a bitch you used us."

Scarecrow looks up at him ignoring the gun and says

"I'm sorry what?"

James pulls back on the hammer and say's

"You knew they would come after Claire, Didn't you?"

Then Steve pointed both of his Lugers at Scarecrows head and says

"Where did they take her?"

Scarecrow looks into Steve's eyes and sees the eyes of the man James could be when his loved ones were threatened and Scarecrow say's

"I didn't expect them to come and take Claire so quickly Steve I'm sorry but we can get her back I know where to look for her we just have to wait for a chopper to come get us and we can find her."

Steve lowers one of his lugers then puts one closer to Scarecrows head and says

"Where is she?"

Scarecrow looks at the two men but was more confused by James and say's

"James why do you even care you hate Claire? You use to prefer the idea of shooting her in the leg"

James puts his eyes down for a second to think then comes back to answer Scarecrow

"That Maybe true Scarecrow but you and I both know what they do to their prisoner. Now where is Claire at?"

Scarecrow looks down at the bag and pulls out a PDA and pushes a button a few times and hands it to Steve showing a map with a small circle around a town somewhere in the deep south part of Africa and he say's

"There that should be where they've taken Claire."

They both lower their guns and Scarecrow say's

"Just wait here for a Chopper to show up and we can get to the base and we can make a plan."

Steve looks at Rebecca and says

"What about Rebecca We can't just leave her here?"

"We can take her with us!"

James looks at the PDA back at Steve and says

"No you take Rebecca with you we're going back somewhere to get some …Clarification on that and when we get to the spot on the map Claire had better be there cause if she isn't I hope you're a faster runner then Steve."

James starts to walk away and Scarecrow hollers out

"James Catch!"

James turns around and catches the bag that Scarecrow was looking through Scarecrow says

"That has some weapon s attachments you can use and some more vaccine for you."

James starts to walk away and feels pain from the gas that Baltar hit him with and kneels forward and vomits up the red liquid and looks through the bag and find more syringes and injects one into his neck and Steve runs to his side and sees his breathing is back to normal and says

"James come on we need to go back to the apartment and give you to time to heal p some then we can leave tomorrow."

James looks at him and says

"No Steve we're leaving now. The longer were here the more time Baltar has to plan his next move"

As they walk away Scarecrow say's

"James you remember Alex still don't you."

James turns around with the berretta drawn and the hammer pulled down and say's

"Whatever you have to say about him it better be worth dying for!"

"On the PDA there are pictures of some people that were used to make these soldiers there was a picture of a man who looked identical to Alex that's all I have to say you can read the Rest."

Then James lowers the berretta and Scarecrow throws him the M1911 and says

"Hope you find what you're looking for." And James and Steve Resume walking away

* * *

><p><strong>B.S.A.A. Cruiser<strong>

**Somewhere in the pacific ocean**

**Speclist Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Wesley "Hawk" cross**

Rooster was walking through the halls examining his 96F berretta Model that he made to look like Barry Burtons samurai Edge only had it mad like a semi automatic gun and slides in the clip loaded with 9x19mm rounds and puts it on his side holster and he hears a voice call out

"Hey Sherman!"

He turns and sees his blond headed friend Wesley and say's

"It's Rooster. Hawk when were at work."

And they start to walk together and he say's

"It's always got to be serious business with you doesn't it?"

Rooster smiles and says

"Yeah pretty much. What are you doing here anyway?"

Hawk looks at him and says

The general told me and that Agent Leon to looks at that place in Russia. I still don't get why thou."

Jake stops and say's

"Wait Leon you mean Leon S. Kennedy?"

"Yeah that's the guy. man do I feel like the most unlucky person in Shadow Company right now."

Jake smiles and says

"Yeah no kidding. Good thing James and Steve aren't here they'd kill him."

Then Rooster smiles with a light laugh and pulls out a red glowing device and say's

"By the way Isabella told me to give you this before I left."

Hawk takes it and says

"What is it? It looks like the P30 James said Wesker put on Jill."

Then Rooster pulls out a second one and says

"When me and Wallace were in Brazil he ran into some of the Genesis project subjects apparently they were modeled after Wolf pack."

"What's wolf Pack?" Hawk replied

Jake looks back at him and say's

"You know the USS."

"Yeah Umbrella Security service Alex talked about them once he said they were the ones they were supposed to be Umbrellas experts on espionage and Intelligence-Gathering."

"Yeah well they had a delta unit with a different name it was wolf pack Baltar thought this unit was so perfect that he trained these subjects to be like four of its member as far as we know. Anyway Wallace killed two who were identical to Vector who had a cloaking device and he brought two of them back."

Hawk lifts up the device and says

"So why are you giving me this wouldn't it only work on their gear?"

"But Isabella got this thing to where all you need to do is attach it to you suit or my gear and it'll work just the same." Rooster replied

Then Rooster notices another blond or silver head man talking into A PDA and say's getting behind a wall

"Hold it." And they eavesdrop on the conversation

"Okay Hunnigan what do you got for me?"

"Well I ran those Names you gave me and as far as any record shows Claire has never had any contact with any members of Shadow Company."

"What about that Wesley guy did you find anything on him?"

"I cross checked his name with papers on current news papers and the only one person with that name and it was a seventeen year old who died three years ago in a town that was shelled by Shadow company."

"Why?"

"The story is that an occult had taken over the town and caused a biohazard and two of shadow companies agents said it was beyond saving."

Leon looked a little baffled by what he hear as far as Rooster or Hawk could tell then he said

"We were given access to some off their files for working with them are you sure you can't find anything on why Claire would under surveillance from these people?"

"Well there was one record that shows that two members of theirs that were recruited joined exactly the same time the surveillance started."

"Who was it?"

"One was Sergeant Vincent and Private Burnside."

"Did you say Burnside?"

"Yeah Private Steve Burnside was also listed as enhanced warrior."

Then Rooster says to hawk

"We have to get him upstairs now."

"Why?"

"He knows Claire."

Then he hears a Scottish voice say

"Eh Rooster Hawk I've been looking for you two."

Rooster turns to him and says

"What is it Wallace."

"Easy Rooster I just need Hawk and Kennedy were about to leave."

"Works for me." and he points to where Leon is and watches as Him and Hawk walk over to him and as they go upstairs hawk says

"See you in Africa Jake."

And He yells back

"IT'S ROOSTER!"

Then he looks at the red glowing device and say's to himself

"I hope Isabella got these thing right."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well hope yo enjoyed this one see you in the next Chapter<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 Kazaktan secret

**Author's note: This part of the story that had Hawk and Leon was supposs to be longer but I decided to make it shorter to go strait to Rooster side Again and in this chapter I wanted to reveal a little more about Alex and some of Roosters past**

**Main Charecters: Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Wesley "Hawk" Cross, Richard "Wallace" Drake **

**Secondary charecters: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy**

**Mentioned Charecters: Alex Miles**

**Villans:John Hawthorn**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Kazaktan secrets <strong>

**Shadow Company**

**Somewhere in Kazakhtan**

**Agent Wesley "Hawk" Cross,Agent Leon S. kennedy**

Hawk and Leon finished climbing up the mountain side and Leon say's

"So they can't see us on a sensor or anything right?"

"I doubt it but we should hurry there's a nasty storm coming soon and I'd like to be out of here soon as possible!" Then he pulls out his Custom Beretta 92FS/1911 Hybrid with a silencer on it

Leon looks at it and says

"Ok I got to ask what kind of pistol is that a berretta or a big ass version of and M1911?"

Hawk looks at him with a smirk and says

"My Father use to work for Shadow Company and before he died he made this by combining a Custom berretta he use to own and his M1911. He made this gun as a new way for other Shadow company Agents to fight in the field but he died before he could show it to them so I got stuck with it after I was recruited by the Deserter. I call it the Hybrid"

Then Leon raises one eye brow and say's

"The Deserter?"

Hawk turns to him and says

"Look lets finish this and I'll play a twenty questions when were done."

Leon draws his Silver Ghost Also with a silencer and walking the area and they see a jet land and Hawk say's

"Guess this must be the place."

Then Leon sees a hanger with soldiers leaving and men in scientist uniforms going in and he say's

"Hawk that look like a place they'd hide your little satellite?"

Hawk looks at what he's looking at and sees a fueling station not too far away and say's

"Kennedy you can reach that building without being seen right?"

Leon looks at him and say's

"Yeah piece of cake. Why?" and Leon looks back at him and sees he's gone

"What the hell Where are you?"

Then in an instant Hawk is visible again he say's

"Sorry Kennedy was seeing if this thing was working now."

Hawk points to the red device on the back of his suit and Leon say's

"So that's what that thing does."

"Yeah its goanna come in handy hopefully. Anyway try and make you way there I'm goanna head to that fueling station and plant some C4 encase they figure out were here it should make a good distraction for two seconds then we should have some time to get what we need and get the hell out of here."

Leon Nods and say's

"Got it see you at the back door."

And Leon goes through one of the building and Hawk starts to go through as well

He puts on his mask starts the cloaking device and sneaks into the camp seeing a man sleeping on a chair and another standing in front of a side door booth wearing heavy winter clothing and draws his Tactical knife and sneaks up on the sleeping one and puts his hand over his mouth and stabs him in the heart

The man struggled for a few seconds then he just dropped and Hawk let him fall the second soldier hearing the noise says

"Hey you okay in there?"

Then he sees the man walk into view and Hawk fires one shot hitting him above his left eye

And turns off the cloak and looks though the window and sees some more soldiers coming and leaves out the side door turning the cloaking device back on and walking past the soldiers and hears one of them say

"So has doctor Hawthorn cracked the ACS thing yet?"

"No but I heard their close."

And Hawk starts to run seeing that the storm was picking up speed then sees some more soldiers running and saying

"They found some of our guys dead."

Then he hears Leon on the Radio

"Hawk I'm at the back of the hanger. you planted the C4 yet?"

"Almost I just ran into a little snag."

"Alright just hurry up you were right about the storm and Wallace called he said we have less than forty minutes or they leave without us."

Hawk sees the Fueling station and say's

"Okay found the stations just give me a second. Oscar mike out!"

He pulls out his C4 and sees some more guards by some of the planes and starts the cloaking device back up and as there talking one of them say's

"Did you hear that?"

Than before either of them knew it the cloaking device went off and the man saw Hawk twist his friend's neck then hawk drew out his Hybrid and fires two shot killing him and runs for the back of the hanger avoiding the rest of the guards seeing Leon Ready Hawk turned off the Cloaking device and Leon say's

"Nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry for the delay those bodies should keep them distracted for a few minutes."

Then Leon open the door and grabs a soldier in a choke hold and forces him to the ground and stabs him in the chest and waits a few seconds then drops him

Then they look into the main room where they could finally see the Satellite that had been shot down and they see it had been deconstructed of all its outer parts and Hawk say's

"They told you how to unlock that thing right?"

"Yeah, yeah just go check up stairs real quick and see if there's anything we need to take with us."

Hawk runs upstairs with his weapon drawn and aimed

He sees file on a desk and say's to himself

"Huh Umbrella files one for James, Leon, Jake, Chris and …. Alex miles."

Then he hears Leon on his radio

"Hawk you find anything?"

"Yeah looks like whoever's running things here have some files on you and some other People."

"Oh what were you told to do with stuff like that?"

"It's all goanna burn except for one file here we need to get it back to Wallace."

"All right just hurry up and burn that extra stuff I got the… Oh F me… Hawk I've been compromised

Hawk grabs a match and throws it on the files but takes Alex file and walks to the Stairs and Sees Leon with his hand up and his silver ghost in the holster and holding the ACS module in one of his hands and he sees John Hawthorn with a squad of soldiers holding Ak-47s and holding a mega phone say

"Ah Hawk Nice of you to finally join us."

Hawk walks down the Stairs with his hands in the air one with the File the other holding his Hybrid gun and say's

"John Hawthorn you vile, horrible and somewhat Degenerate piece of trash."

Then Hawthorn say's

"Ah hawk I was kind of hoping it was Rooster or your Brother Scarecrow was the one who broke in but I guess you'll do."

Then Leon say's

"You know this guy?"

"Leon S. Kennedy Meet John Hawthorn one of the biggest degenerates in all of what was Umbrellas Salem Division."

Then Hawthorns pulls out a Smith & Wesson Model 500 (Hand Cannon) and say's

"Leon you're the one who-

Then Hawthorn was interrupted by an explosion then Leon & Hawk fire their weapons and shooting Hawthorn in the leg and stomach knocking him to the ground and run past him and he fires his gun but misses and Leon say's

"Nice timing."

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

Then they hear Wallace on their radios

"Hey Hawk, Kennedy you two still in one piece?"

"Wallace did you do that?"

"Yeah I heard you on your radios. Did the explosion help?"

"Yeah but you and the Chopper Might have to come get us we can't get there."

"Alright Hawk hold on and we'll be there. You hear me don't get yourself killed in the mean time!"

And Leon say's

"Hey really knows how to encourage people doesn't he."

"You have no Idea."

Then a soldier comes rushing at Hawk and he shoots him in the head and takes his AK-47 and Starts shooting and throws Leon another AK-47 and they start to shoot till they see some more coming out of a building with a gas tank and they shoot it until the tank blows and they hear Wallace on the Radio

"Hawk, Kennedy how you two holding up?"

"How do you think we're doing Wallace!"

"Easy Kennedy were coming in."

Then they see a Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey and the back door open and Wallace starts to shoot the mini gun at the soldiers along with two other Shadow company soldiers with Heckler & Koch G36K with silencers attached to them and the Helicopter lowers enough for Leon to jump up then Hawk does the same and hand Leon the papers and he helps him up

Then the back door closes up and Hawk say's

"Fly off now Go, Go."

And Wallace steps back with the two soldiers as the door closes and they all sit down and watch as they get farther and farther away from the facility and Leon watches as Hawk reads through the file and say's

"So what was on that file that made you risk your life to get it?"

Then Hawk says

"I risked my life to get that Module this was a bonus!"

"What is it?"

"A File on one of our guys he was reported KIA a year ago but this file says's They have a subject with his same medical charts and the same blood type!"

Then hawk hands him the file and say's

"All we need to do now is go meet up with Rooster and them in Africa and I can show James this."

"Who's James? A friend of yours?

"More like one of my mentors! The man on this file is his half brother!"

Than Wallace say's

"You sure it's Alex, Hawk?"

"No Wallace I'm not one hundred percent positive it is him. But those files Allen found yesterday prove that it's a possibility we just have to wait until we meet up with Rooster to put the facts together."

Then Leon say's

"Hawk now are you goanna answer my Questions?"

"Okay shoot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in South Africa<strong>

**Shadow Company**

**Specalist Jake "Rooster" Sherman, **

Rooster sat in the back of the Humvee examining his 95F berretta while Chris and Jill were up in front, Chris being the driver and Jill sitting in the passenger seat and Jill looks back at Rooster and say's

"Hey you okay back there?"

Rooster looks up and for a second see two men in the front of the Humvee then he sees Jill and Chris again and say's

"Yeah Jill I'm fine. Are we there yet?"

Then Chris looks in the mirror to see Rooster and say's

"It'll be a few more hours before we get there!"

Then Jill looks back at Rooster and says

"Hey Rooster since its goanna be awhile can you tell me how it is you knew my name?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember What?"

"I never actually met you in person back then I just remember the day Wesker brought you back from Spencer's Mansion after That I only saw you two more times after that!"

Then Jill Draw her berrett 92F and points it at Roosters head and say's

"You worked for Wesker!"

Rooster raised both of his hands and say's

"I did until 2006 A few months earlier than originally planned!"

"What made you have to leave a few months earlier?"

Than Rooster looks at Chris then points and say's

"His troublesome Sisters one of them!"

Then Chris stops the Humvee and rosters head hits the side and sarcastically say's

"Oh I'm goanna feel that in the morning."

Then Chris pulls out his berretta and say's

"What did you just say about my sister?"

"Sorry old feelings die hard!"

Then Chris starts the Humvee again and rooster say's

"We started planning on leaving a few months after we heard about the Harvardville Outbreak then future events, your capture though was the thing that had the second biggest effect on our decision to how and when we would leave!"

Then Jill looks and says

"So what was the biggest effect on your decision to leave early?"

Then Rooster scratched the back of his mask and with the mask on he couldn't tell his expression when he said

'That's between Archer and James so you'd have to ask them."

Then Rooster sits back a little more and say's

"That doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about you thou Jill they told me about you."

Then Jill Sits back in her seat now relaxed and say's

"Yeah like what?"

Then Rooster say's

"U.S. Army's Delta Force Training Program Member, Former Stars member, Former Operative of the Private regional Biohazard containment Unit, (SOA) for the bioterrorism security assessment Alliance and both a survivor of the Arklay Mansion outbreak and one of the rare survivors of raccoon city yeah I know more than you think!"

Then Jill turns around to him and say's

"How can you possibly know that I don't remember telling anyone that even when Wesker had me drugged?"

Then Rooster laughs and say's

"I was given access to file in return for doing missions for Wesker and an old friend of mine told me a little bit about you."

"What friend?"

"Remember an Ex named Alex?"

"Alex…Alex Miles I thought he was killed in Raccoon city is he still alive?"

"I don't know last I heard he was killed in an explosion but there's a rumor that he survived and where you're taking me to is suppose to help me find some answers!"

Then Rooster puts his hands behind his head and looks into the rear view mirror and couldn't help but see a smile on Jill's face and a grin on Chris and think to himself

_"Figure Chris would want to see his old buddy Again too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well this Chapter was a little hard to focus on but I finally got it done<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Revelations

**Author's note: Okay it's Been awile since the last one but I kinda wanted to make this one to explain some of the back story and who Alex is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil or it's Charecters but I own the rights to this Fanfic and It's Charecters.**

**Main Charecter's: Sergeant** **James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside, Specalist Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

**Secondary main Charecters: Claire Redfield, Chris redfield, Jill Valentine, Alex miles**

**Enemies: Motorcycle Majini**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Revelation<p>

**Shadow Company**

**Delta Unit**

**Specialist Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

Rooster was still in the back of the Humvee sitting a short distance from a M4A1 with a square red dot sight.

The heat from his gear combined with the heat from the sun were starting to get to him and he remove his mask to reveal the face of a young in his Mid twenties with short Buzz cut red hair and one eye that was Green but the other was Blue

He looks at his dog tags and says t himself

"Sherman, Jake Sherman Yeah that was the name they gave me I think."

Then he Starts to examine his Delta force gear and looks at his Shadow Company Emblem a Spade in the background with a Templar cross with two wings on its sides and a Scull above and starts to nod off from it all then he hears Jill say

"Hey Rooster, Rooster pay attention."

He turns and say's

"Huh? What you say?"

"I said what was it that made your superiors split your Captain from this mission?"

"Don't know they just said it was easier to get this one done faster if Wallace went with the B unit to the Russian base and to send me with you two as strange as it sounds."

"Are they hoping you'll find something there?"

"I don't know."

Then he starts to lay down and say's

"Wake me up when we get there."

He puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

**"Jakes Dream"**

An 18 year old Jake Sherman was in his locked room on his bed. There were no windows, only a sink and a toilet. thinking in his head

'I don't get it they said the second I turned eighteen they were goanna start training me. Maybe I got lucky and they forgot or their trying to decide what horrible thing they'll make me do first.'

Then he hears sounds coming from outside his door and a familiar voice says

"Hey Sherman you up?"

And Jake sees a part of the door slide open and two iris eyes are seen and Jake say's

"Yeah Doctor Raven I'm up."

"Alright Wesker told me to come get you."

"Alright let's go."

And Jake stands up and the door open and he sees Dr. Raven waiting and nods his head

"Come on Jake Wesker's got someone new he wants you to meet."

**"End of Dream"**

Rooster awoke from the dream and Hears Jill scream

"Rooster look out!"

"Rooster looks up and sees a Majini with a Kukri Knife jump onto the Humvee Jake dodges the stab and knocks the knife out of its hand and draws his berretta but it attacks him again throwing the gun out of the Humvee and stars to try and knock Rooster out too

Then Jill Draws her Berretta to try and help but Rooster yells

"No Jill put that down I got it!"

And Rooster pushes it off of him and grabs his mask and puts it on the Majini backwards and say's

"Sorry no free rides pal."

Then throws him off the side and turns to Chris and Jill to say

"You two owe me a new mask and gun."

Then turns back around and sees more Majini riding on motorcycles and Grabs his M4A1 and yells out

"Come on you want to play then come on let's play!"

**Solo**

**James old apartment, New Orleans**

**Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

James had just finished working on his Berretta now it now had a silver slide and a compensator then puts the Samurai edge on the desk

Then he sees Steve walk out of the bathroom with his hair cut some wearing a plue t-shirt and Black cargo pants and James laughs and says

"What the hell Steve you join a boy band or something?"

"Very funny James you get a call back yet?"

James pulls out a phone and say's

"I called them before we got here and they are in Europe its goanna take some time so just sit back for a few days and get ready."

"Just sit here? James They have Claire and god only knows what they'll do to her."

"Don't worry I have a plan Steve we just need to wait for the rest of the team to get here and then we leave."

Then Steve grabs a remote and sits on one of the couch and turns the TV on and the news was shown and James hears his phone ring and he answers

"Hello?"

"Hey James it's me Carlos."

"He Oliveira did you find it?"

"Yeah I found Coen and we found the guy you told us to interrogate and we found a video and a picture you need to see it."

Then James sits back in his chair and say's

"I'm goanna feel like kicking myself for asking this later but what about Claire?"

"She's in the video too."

"What about Shadow company are they goanna help us?'

"Yeah when they saw the video they said yes I'll see you tomorrow

"Okay thanks Carlos."

Then he hangs up the phone up and grabs the PDA and sees there was a new video on it and he started the video

**Rockford Island Prison Video**

**Alex Miles**

The man was sitting on his bed and his friend on the top bunk say's

"Hey Alex I heard were getting a new cell mate today."

"Really so Rockford finally got its third prisoner. What's his name?"

"It's a she actually."

Then they hear a voice say

"Hey you two get up."

"Alex Jumps out of his bed and so does his friend." And they see the guard push a women with long brown hair with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and then the guard locks he bars back and Alex gets a good look at her and say's

"Lucy?"

The women looks at him and says

"Who's Lucy? I'm Claire, Claire Redfield. "

"Claire? I know you your that lady he likes."

"He you mean Steve you know Steve."

Then Alex's Prison friend say's

"Great another one of Vincent's friends."

And Claire turns to him and say's

"Vincent you mean that guy with the scar on the side of his face."

Alex laughs a little and say's

"Yeah that's him."

"Is he the same as he was back then?"

Then Alex looks at her and sees the look in her eye and say's

"When we found him he was disoriented and he barely could remember anything other than his name and yours."

**Two days later**

Alex was brought back into his room by the guards and collapsed on the ground and Claire and his friend help him up and sit him on his bed and Claire say's

"Are you okay Alex?"

"Yeah I'm fine Claire."

Alex looks up at the camera into the corner in the roof and say's

"I hate these people."

Claire sits on her bed across from him and say's

"Why are they keeping us locked up here?"

Alex sits up and say's

"Well I'm in here because Baltar has a grudge against my family because my grandfather killed his adoptive father in world war two, There keeping you in here because they know that with you hostage they can lure Steve and your Brother Chris somewhere."

"You know Chris?"

"I met him a few times when I was dating another S.T.A.R.S member."

"Wait you were in S.T.A.R.S?"

"Yeah I was I was scouted by Umbrella after the Gulf war they gave me a new life in USS then later in the 90's they offered me a job in S.T.A.R.S, Since I had no real life of my own to go back to I took it."

"What do you mean no real life to go back to?"

"My father Michael he use to work for Umbrella so did my mom Abigail but later on they decided they wanted to use me."

"Use you?"

"Yeah Baltar's adoptive Father made a gas to enhance a normal humans reaction and strength and since it was in my grandfather my dad had it to he became known as a Legion then when they found out I had it in me they made and explosion in one of their labs and said I was killed in it."

"Did your father ever find out you were alive?"

"No and just like Wesker lied to Steve, my mother and them lied and said he ran away."

Then Claire say's

"What do you mean they lied to Steve?'

"They told him you only used him to find your brother and that you were glad he was dead."

Then Alex makes a small chuckle and say's

"You know what really cracked me up about Steve thou?"

"What."

"Even after all those lies he still refused to believe it."

"Are you serious?"

Then Alex crosses his arms and say's

"Just out of curiosity after Steve died did you ever date a guy?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I guess that makes it fair."

"If Steve did I won't hold it against him he deserved to find someone too."

"Huh didn't think you'd be that kind of person Claire."

**End of Video **

James sat in the Chair as the video ended and looks at Steve with a tear coming out of his eye he was sitting on the couch he could hear the Video he was examining the ring he had put on a necklace and James thinks in the back of his mind

"The whole time everything I thought I knew about Claire was off."

Then he taps on the PDA again and a picture shows up and he sees a familiar face with long out grown hair and a beard and just barely notices it and say's horrified

"Rex!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: next Chapter Rooster gets a first look at one of his new friends. A new charecter will be introduced and a old friend of James, Steve's and Rebecca's returns<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 Bryce Grayson

**Author's note: Okay finally finished this chapter it was a pain but got it done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights Resident evil but I own the rights to this fanfic and it's chaecters**

**Main charecter's: James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside, Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Bryce Grayson**

**Secondary Main Charecter's:Chris redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar**

**Secondary Charecter's: Carlos Olivia, Billy Coen**

**Villan's: Vector's, Specter's, Beltway's, Lupo's, Zombies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Bryce Grayson<strong>

**Shadow Company**

**Delta Unit**

**Specialist Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

Rooster had been shooting for hours at the Majini but finally there was no more of them and he could see the town not too far ahead and say's

"So I heard some of your friends from the B.S.A.A are supposed to meet up with us."

Chris keeps his eyes on the road but still manages to say

"Yeah Sheva Alomar and Josh stone are goanna meet us in the town with those friends of yours."

"Good the more the merrier."

Then they hear on the radio

"This is Captain Stone to Chris Redfield do you copy Redfield?"

Chris picks it up and say's

"I read you Josh what's up?"

"Chris we met up with those friends of yours and brought the suspect in."

"And?"

"If you don't get here soon we may not get anything out of him."

"What's wrong you run into the Majini?"

"No Chris not just then we've been seeing zombies, Cerberus and hunters."

"Hang on Josh were getting close to the town."

Rooster looks over the Humvee and sees the town with a bunch of zombies and Majini attacking each other then Chris yells out

"Hey Rooster do something!"

Rooster looks around the spot and sees a propane tank and looks down his red dot sight and fire one shot making it explode and say's

"There Redfield punch it!"

Then Chris steps on the accelerator and he rushes into the town running into more problems and had to jump out of the Humvee Chris and Jill load there Beretta's

Rooster looks up and sees a figure holding a RPG and without time to grab his M4A1 pushes Chris and Jill out of the way while saying

"Look out!"

Then jumps out of the way too and sees the figure is gone

Chris gets to his feet and starts to catch his breath and say's

"Thanks Rooster."

"Yeah no problem!"

Then Jill looks at him and say's

"I guess you know to adapt when you need to."

"Yeah maybe."

Rooster looks back at the Humvee then back to Chris & Jill

"I don't suppose you two have any extra pistols on you?"

"Sorry Rooster me and Jill only brought two Beretta's maybe Josh and Sheva have some you can use."

"Hope your right."

They begin to walk into the town and Chris sees something coming from one of the buildings and Chris makes the hand sigh and they go to unlock the door while Rooster stays back then he sees something coming from the spaces between the buildings and draws his survival knife and walks into the alleys and hears a conversation on his ear set

"Chris!"

"Yeah Josh."

"Have you seen Sheva?"

"No why did you send her down here."

"Yes when we heard an explosion I told her to go check it out but she hasn't reported back in yet."

"Could she be around here?"

"Yeah the explosion wasn't that far away."

"Okay Josh we'll keep an eye out for her."

Then Rooster starts to notice a red dot moving on his arm then his hand then on his knife and shot rings out disarming him of his knife and he realizes that it was a laser sight and does a doge roll forward and grabs a rock turns around sees some on the top of the building and throws it knocking them off and he rushes toward them not getting his knife then kicks a Beretta 92F/FS out of the persons hand and the two engage in a fist fight for a few seconds then he pins them down and was ready to punch them but some of the light from the sun got on the persons face and he sees the person was a she then hesitated to punch her then she knocked him to the ground and puts her knife to his throat and yells out

"Guys a little help would be nice right about now!"

Then he hears the woman say

"Shut up who are you what are you doing here!"

Rooster starts to look around and looks at her left arm and sees a tribal tattoo with Shujaa on it and say's

"Alomar, your Sheva Alomar?"

"Yes now what are you doing here!"

"Specialist Rooster I'm here with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine."

Sheva put away her knife and say's

"Sorry I thought you were the one who started the explosion."

"No that wasn't me we parked the Humvee awhile back but someone shot an RPG at it."

Then they see Chris and Jill with their Beretta's ready but quickly lower them and Chris say's

"Well Rooster nice to see found Sheva."

**Somewhere in Arabia**

**?**

**Bryce Grayson **

Bryce Grayson the younger brother of Lieutenant Grayson the man who destroyed James life was lying down in the back of the truck wearing a yellow shirt shirt with a holster rapped on it and a brown jacket with some clips in the pants chest pocket and some pants with a belt with a silver belt buckle looking at the sky fly by until the truck stopped and the driver say in Arabic

"Were here!"

Bryce Jumps out of the back and grabs a Beretta 92F/FS with a compensator, A M1911 and a KA-BAR combat knife and puts the Beretta into the holster and the M1911 in the back of his pants then the knife in a sheath on his belt and looks back to the man and say's In Arabic

"Thanks."

And start to walk into the desert and pulls out a PDA and say's to himself

"Alright now that US-STRATCOM guy should be around here somewhere."

Then the PDA shows a map of the area and where he needs to go.

"Okay only a short walk from here."

Bryce walks for a short distance before he hears a noise of guns going off and draws the Beretta 92F/FS and crouches down and moves forward and sees some men with AK-7's killing a group of locals and then they start to walk away

Bryce sees a large stone structure that looked like a small piece of a fort and says to him self

"What the Hell?"

Then one of the men turns around and Bryce hinds behind a pile of sand as the man say's

"What was that?"

Then the man next to him say's

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something."

"It's probably nothing man it was probably just the desert messing with you again."

And they start to walk again Bryce puts his hand on his earpiece

"Alice we may have a problem."

Then static starts to come in and he takes it out then

He puts his back against the sand and runs one of his hands through his light brown Hair

Then he hears something to his right and sees one of the men found him and dodged him as he tried to hit him with the bud of his rifle and shot him in the head then stands up and shoots the other one in the head then he turns around and sees two soldiers then a man with dark brown hair and a military uniform with the Umbrella logo on it and say's

"Well, well Private Bryce Grayson how nice of you to join us."

Bryce drops his gun and say's with a look of Disgust

"Robert Capelli you bastard."

The two soldiers walk behind Bryce and restrain his arms and Capelli say's

"Put him with the other one!"

**James Old Apartment, New Orleans**

**Solo**

**James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

James had finished the work on the Samurai Edge now it had a Silver Trigger, Vertical style accessory rail, compensator a Blue finish silver slide, iron Sight and a Skeleton Hammer

Then goes into the closet and puts on a new shirt and a pair pants then put's another set of black fingerless gloves on then puts on some black leather boots with a slight heel and grabs a Red and Black leather jacket and puts it on his chair and pores a coca-cola into a glass cup and eat some pizza that was just delivered and listens to the new while he and Steve wait for Carlos to show up.

A female anchor host Diana appears on the screen and say's

"Today evidence to support the of the existence The Deserter was discovered in a B.S.A.A raid on a

Al-Qaeda house revealed data with links to a number of former Umbrella supplies and files on a man who was said by the survivors of the raid to be wanted dead by the one who was helping them plan the attack."

Then her co host Tom began to talk

"So Diana does this support the theory of Sergeant Vincent's survival during the raid of a different Al-Qaeda statehouse in an infected zone during 2004."

"Well tom when The Marines were asked this Colonel Joseph Patton replied. The conspiracy Theory of Sergeant Vincent betrayal and Desertion never happened there was no Evidence of it and was fabricated by a group of people who made the Idea out of their heads refusing to believe the truth."

Then James grabs the remote and turns off the TV and say's

"Conspiracy ass holes."

Then drinks the coke. Steve gets up and starts to get his Lugers ready and pulls out two Ingram MAC10 and begins to check them.

The door opened and he sees two old friends walk in Carlos Olivia wearing a hooded black jacket and some blue jeans and Him and James shake hands and say's

"James, Steve sorry it took us so long to get here."

James Looks behind Carlos and doesn't see anyone and say's

"Hey Where's Billy at?"

"He said he was goanna check something out then he'd come by."

Then James walks over to the Desk and grabs a double holster strap and puts it on and fits the two pistols in then looks to Carlos and say's

"So what's the plan?"

Carlos looks at him then say's

"Uh about the plan there's been a change of plans with Shadow Company they said now the best they can give us is a Mi-8!"

"Yeah that sounds like them, how long till they get here?"

"They said in a few minutes so we just have to-

Then Billy comes in wearing a brown leather Jacket and some pants with a bold belt buckle a knife in a sheath on the back of his pants and say's

"Guy's we have a problem!"

James looks at him and say's

"Nice to see you too Billy."

Billy grabs James by the arm and say's

"I'm serious James you need to see this."

They all go outside and see Vectors, specters, Beltways, Lupo's, and zombies attacking each other and James say's

"Let's hope they can get here in time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If anyone is even reading this I'm not going to stop reading this till someone reviews<strong>


	14. Chapter 13 The escape

**Author's Note: My apologies to anyone who is offened by this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil but I own the rights to this Fanficand it's Charecters**

**Main Charecters: Sergeant James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside, Bryce Grayson, Wesley "Hawk" Cross**

**Secondary Main Charecter's: Alice, leon S. Kennedy, Richard "Wallace" Drake**

**Secondary Charecters: Carlos Olivia, Billy Coen, Bruce McGivern,**

**Enemies: Zombies, Vector's, Spector's, Beltway's, Lupo's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 the Escape<strong>

**James old Apartment, New Orleans**

**Solo**

**Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

James watched as the USS Clones of himself were shooting the Infected from the buildings and the ground then one of the vectors on the roof tops noticed them and aims it's Heck & Koch G36K at them

James draws His custom Berretta and fires one shot hitting it in the head and they run back in the apartment and Carlos locks the door and James throws his Red and Black leather jacket on and say's

"I don't suppose you two have any guns on you?"

Billy looks at him and say's

"Sorry James we gave the rest of them to Alice before we came here!"

"Okay come here I got some extra guns!"

Then he pulls out a fours holsters, three are leg holster and one of the is a side holster and gives Billy the side holster and a leg holster then hands him His colt M1911 with a compensator and a Colt Python and hands Carlos the other leg holsters and hands him two Heckler & Kock USP

Then Steve puts his lugers into some holster on the back of his pants and the Mac-10's on leg holster's and fits on a single strap back pack filled with ammo and medicine and James sees a Vector kick in his door and James shoots them with his weapons and grabs the Heck & Koch G36K and the extra ammo off him and say's

"Let's find a spot to wait for the chopper to come get us."

Then Carlos pushes on to his ear piece and say's

"Hey chopper guy we need you to pick it up with the evac!"

James and Steve put on their own ear pieces and hear the pilot

"Understood Carlos my ETA's thirty minutes!"

James runs into the streets and fires a few shot with Steve at the Infected and Billy draws the M1911 and Carlos draws his two Heckler & Koch USP's and they shoot some Lupo's and Beltway's and they all run down the street killing the infected and the USS clones chasing them into a building and Carlos pulls out a frag grenade and throws it

They begin to run up the building locking every door behind them and James & Billy look out a window and Billy say's

"So we need to find a spot to hold up until the chopper comes gets us!"

Then Steve walks up and taps on James shoulder and points to a building

"What about the hospital where we killed Putnam you think the roof there would help?"

"Yeah that could work but aren't there other options?"

"Look James I know you hate the place but we need to hurry and get out of here it's not goanna take the B.S.A.A long to get wind of this and then we'll really need help then!"

James reluctantly nods his head and opens a window when they hear the zombies or the USS Clones knocking on the door James raises the G36K and say's

"Okay down the fire escape I'll meet up when you're all down."

As they all start to climb down James sees a Beltway kicks it the door and James open fire and yells out

"COME ON YOU FREAKS."

**Somewhere in Arabia**

**?**

**Bryce Grayson **

The eighteen year old Bryce was still sleeping in his hotel room then is awoken around 8:46 by the sound of an explosion then he wakes up and grabs his jacket and walks outside and sees the north tower on fire and someone say's on their phone

"Yeah it slammed right into it."

Then a twenty year old James walks up and say's

"Jesus Chris."

Bryce looks at him and say's

"What Happened?"

"A plane crashed into one of the towers some people are saying it might be an accident."

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know it just doesn't feel right."

Then around 9:03:02 they watched in horror as a second plane crashed into the south tower than Bryce could hear James say

"This wasn't an accident Bryce some bastard just started a war."

The eighteen year old was horrified and thinking in his mind

'Jane's brother is in there."

Then Bryce feels a fist hitting him in the face and knocking him back into reality realizing he was knocked out by the interrogator and sees Capelli walk in and sit at a table and say

"finally awake again."

Bryce tries to get up and attack him but finds it hard to with the restraints on his hand and Capelli say's

"I'm Afraid Private you'll find that those restraints can't be broken even by someone with a G virus in them. Nice to see you still have that scar over your eye."

Bryce looks at him and say's

"I'm not a Private and I wasn't back then its corporal Capelli you back stabbing son of a bitch I'm goanna kill you!"

"I'm afraid 'Corporal' you and your friend won't be doing anything."

Then he pulls up his m1911 and say's

"You still have second lieutenant Becket's weapon still, a shame your never goanna get to use it again."

Then he pulls out a small revolver and the bring a table in front of him and Capelli put one round in it and they remove the restraints and the soldier in there with them points his weapon and Bryce and say'

"You play now."

Then Bryce looks at Capelli and say's

"Unless you plan on playing with me your out of luck Capelli!"

Then Capelli yells out

"BRING IN THE OTHER PRISONER!"

Then two more soldiers bring in Bruce McGivern who was wearing a similar attire to the one he wore when he infiltrated the Spencer Rain cruiser and put him in a chair across the table from where Bryce was and he say's

"Bryce how are you doing?"

"Oh pretty good for someone who's being forced to play Russian roulette!"

The soldier with the assault rifle points it and Bryce's head and say's

"Enough talk play now."

Then Bryce spits in his face and say's

"Fuck you Charlie!"

Then the man puts his weapon on full auto and ready's to fire

But then someone kicks in the door and they see a women with brown/blond hair with a long brown coat with two kukri knives sheathed in the back o her coat with two Smith & Wesson model 460V revolvers in holsters strapped on a suit and she draws them hitting the soldiers in the head forcing Capelli to retreat from the room through a second door with other soldiers coming out and the women shoot them and kills the last one with one of the Kukri knives and then walks over to Bryce

"You okay Bryce?"

"Oh hey Alice your only a day late!"

"Better than when you were a month late."

Then Bryce gets out of the seat and grabs Becket's M1911 and a knife that was stabbed into the table and say's

"Let it go Alice let it go."

And he walks over and breaks the restraint on Bruce's arms and say's

"Come on we can't let that bastard get away!"

Then Alice begins to reload her revolvers and say's

"We don't have time Bryce we already know where he's going we have to get to the chopper then we'll get him!"

"Alright."

Then he grabs Bruce's Berretta with the compensator on it and throws it to him and say's

"Let do this!"

**Random Building, Somewhere in New Orleans**

**Solo**

**Sergeant James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside**

James had fired his Magazine empty then walks over to the Fire escape not seeing more USS clones chasing after him then he hears some one behind him as he's about to leave

He turns around and sees a Lupo with an Ak-47 and a Beltway with a Remington M870 (M1100-P) both aim their guns at his head and Lupo say's

"Drop your gun and put your hands in the air!"

At first James drops his assault rifle and didn't appear to be reaching for his Beretta's but all of a sudden he kicks Lupo's AK then grabs Beltway's shot gun and throws him off the fire escape then he pull out his Custom berretta and shoots Lupo in the head and grabs her AK then throws it down to Carlos and sees Billy picking up the Remington M870 (m110-P) shot gun

James smiles and say's

"Now why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Then he returns his pistol to its holster and grabs the G36K and jumps down and sees that they were on the floor under the roof and say's

"Man was that a jump."

Then they see more zombies on one end of the ally and a few on the other end and James say's

"So were still headed for the hospital right?"

Then Steve looks back at him with his Lugers ready

"Yeah that's my plan."

"Okay."

Then he looks at the alley with the least zombies in it and grabs a frag grenade out of Steve's bag and say's

"Get ready charge!"

And throws it killing some of the zombies and they rush forward shooting and back into the street  
>and see how far they are from the hospital and sees the USS clones occupied by the Zombies and they make a run for it.<p>

**An hour later**

James tries to open the hospital door and it was locked and He kicks it in and Billy and Steve run in as he and Carlos hold off some Zombie who tried to go in then meet up with their friends after Billy say's while pulling up his Remington and shooting the last zombie

"Come on!"

And Carlos closes the door and they push a desk in front of it

They run up the stairs and Carlos pulls out a flair and say's

"Alright all we need to do is make it to the roof and the chopper can get us out."

Then they hear someone kick a desk and James say's

"Steve you and Carlos go set up the flair we'll hold them off!"

They nod and run up the stairs and Billy say's

"Ready Sergeant?"

"James smirks and say's

"Let's do this Lieutenant!"

And they see more coming and James fires the first shot hitting one in the head.

**Shadow company Bell-Boeing V-22, Somewhere over India **

**Shadow Company **

**Wesley "Hawk" Cross**

Leon finished dressing back into his secret service gear and Wallace say's

"Hey Hawk Incoming transmission for you."

Hawk walks up to the pilot part of the chopper and answers it

"Hello?"

"Hawk this is Scarecrow do you copy."

"Yeah I hear you Allen what's up."

"They came out of nowhere we need you and your guy's to help us with the evac now."

"What's happening?"

"It's Hawthorn Baltar sent a small bit of his men here with some licker and Cerberus now they're killing everyone."

Then Wallace takes the radio from Hawk

"Hold on Scarecrow were on our way just hold on"

Then the pilot changes his direction and Wallace and Hawk get back to their seats and Leon asks

"What's going on?"

Hawk pulls out his Hybrid and say's

"We may have to make a quick pit stop for some of our friends."

"Why what's happened?"

"Hawthorn's d attacking our base there now we have to get every person and piece of data out of there."

**Hospital, Somewhere in New Orleans **

**Solo**

**Sergeant James H. Vincent **

James fired two shots killing the vector's then pulls out his Bowie knife and throws it hitting on in the eye then grabs the knife and they kill they rest

James and Billy walk back and Billy noticed he was a little agitate and asks

"You okay James?"

James the look back at him and says

"Yeah I'm fine it's just this Hospital."

"Why what happened here?"

"When me and Steve were chasing a Sentinel one time we got him but we both got pretty hurt Steve was able to bring me to the hospital but that's when he met her or well more of she tried to arrest us."

"Oh you mean Rebecca."

"Yeah and later on this where Steve told Rebecca his real name**, **Yeah and not to long after we met you and Carlos."

Then they hear a helicopter fly over the building and Billy say's

"Looks like they got it."

And they see some zombies coming up and James Say's

"Maybe we should go meet up with our buddies."

Billy looks at the zombies and say's

"Yeah let's do that!"

They meet up with the others getting on board a Bell-Boeing V-22 chopper and they hear more coming up the stairs and Steve puts his Lugers up and draws his Mac-10's and covers them as they ran for the chopper then Billy accidently dropped his shot gun but kept running and uses the M1911 and with the others holds of the clones while the chopper took off

And they each found a seat and Billy say's

"Well that could have gone better."

"Steve looks at him and say's

"You said a mouth full Coen."

Then He turns to James and say's

"Now will you tell me where were going."

James looks at him and say's

"Rockford Island I think heard when we were still working for Wesker I heard them saying that Baltar was using it as his prison."

Steve outs his head back and say's

"Oh ain't that just F'ing Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Okay This one I kind of rushed but it's done finally.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14 Rockfort Island

**Author's note:Okay this has been a good day for me this is my second story today I've updated. **

**Discalimer: I do not own Resident evil or it's charecters but I own this Fanfic and the Charecters I made for it.**

**Main Charecters: Sergeant James H. Vincent, Steve Burnside, Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

**Secondary Main Charecters: Chris Redfield, Jill valentine, Sheva Alomer, Claire Redfield, Billy Coen, Carlose Olivia**

**Secondary Charecters: Alex Miles, Isabella Cross**

**Enemies:Nicolas Noyes, Earl Ashford**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Rockfort Island<p>

**Rockfort Island prison Cell **

**Alex Miles**

Alex woke up hearing the guard opening the prison cell and his friend says

"What do you want?"

Then the guard draws his SIG P226 and fires one shot killing the prisoner and one guard grabs Claire and say's

"You're coming with us!"

Alex draws a modified Knife he made and stabbed the guard with the pistol then two more guards grab Alex and the leader say's

"Take him to the main cell room!"

Then Alex watches in Horror as they drag Claire away screaming

"Let go of me."

Then one guard hits Alex with the butt of his rifle knocking him out.

A twenty eight year old Steve was leaving the hospital with his girlfriend Lucy who was twiddling with the Wedding ring Steve gave her

Then they James waiting with the car ready and Steve asks

"So are you goanna be okay Lucy."

"Yeah I'm fine it that I'm

Then Steve and James's eyes widen after they hear a shot ring out and Lucy falls to the ground

James looks up and sees a blond headed person holding a Remington M700 sniper Rifle and draws his Custom berretta while Steve bends down to see if Lucy's okay and helps her into the hospital say's

"Hang on Lucy your goanna be okay."

**Somewhere over Rockfort Island**

**Solo**

**Steve Burnside**

Steve woke from the dream with sweat running down his arms and the side of his face and James say's

"Steve, hey Steve you okay?"

Steve looks to his friend and say's

"Yeah James I'm fine."

Then he noticed that James was holding a PDA in his and asks

"James what are you looking at?"

James hands him the PDA and say's

"When I first saw Claire in Dust Bowl I though this can't be a coincidence."

Then Steve sees a note to Terra Save requesting a select few people to come help with an accusation against another company among the names he saw the name that from the time James found him to the present was a name that was burned into his memory Claire Redfield

Steve Turned to James and say's

"What's this mean?'

"I think someone brought Claire there to ensure we found out they had her and to make sure we would look for her."

"You think Baltar had something to do with this?"

"I wouldn't put it past him; I mean you know the guy he's like Wesker he manipulates events and people to get what he wants"

Then Steve rubs his finger on his forehead and say's

"Yeah that sounds about right. But why a year and a half later after Wesker was killed."

James puts his hand over his mouth and taps is index finger and say's

"I think he has something planned for us must have something to do with the gas he used on us."

Then Steve puts his right hand out and say's

"Yeah about that gas there's something I forgot to mention while you were calling are friends.'

James looks at Steve and say's

"Is it something bad?"

"Depends on your perspective of bad."

Then Carlos say's as Billy sighs and nods his head

"Enough riddles Burnside what is it."

Then Steve's hand instantly has a small bit of fire come out then as soon as it appeared it disappeared and James say's

"So the gas gave you your virus powers back."

"Yeah."

Then they see the back of the chopper open and the pilot say

"I'd hate to break up your little buddy talk but were here."

Steve grabs a earpiece and fits it in his ear and takes a few steps and he could see the place where is life went to hell the day he arrived on it and thinks back to his time but is brought back when he sees a man with RPG's ready and pushes James and Carlos who were behind him back and he's knocked out of the chopper.

**Shadow Company**

**Delta Unit**

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

Jake walked behind Chris and Jill who were up there with Sheva keeping his distance still then he hears someone calling him on his ear piece and answers

"Hello?"

"Rooster finally I've been trying to reach you."

"Yeah what's up?"

Then Sheva turns around and say's

"Hey who are you talking to?"

Rooster turns his head to the left to reveal the ear piece and they continue walking and Rooster waits a few seconds till there's even more space between them and continues to talk

"What's up Isabella?"

"Hawk told me to tell you that you guys might be out there a bit longer than the General thought."

"What, Why?"

"Well apparently they got a distress call from Scarecrow at an outpost so their goanna go get them first then meet up with you guys."

"Alright is that it?"

"No we got a call from our friends the Raiders they told us their going to meet up the other B.S.A.A units."

"You mean the ones that are made of four Spetsnaz soldiers and four GSG-9's."

"Yeah that's them anyway the Raiders said on the way here awhile ago they ran in to Bryce's old 'friend' Echo team."

Rooster steps slow a bit and he say's with his voice deepen a little and fortunately for him Chris, Jill and Sheva didn't see his eye's glow like Weskers eye's

"Capelli, so that means its Bryce and Alice are coming down here?"

"Yeah and they made a request with US-STRATCOM for one of their agents he's accompanying them there."

"All right, were goanna get what we need from this prisoner they found and hopefully it'll tell you people were Baltar's base is right?"

"Right. By the way how's it going with that other B.S.A.A agent who grew up with a you know?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I may have looked into someone's hidden background, What I Don't let complete strangers travel with my friends and not find out who they are!"

Rooster looks at Sheva for a moment then his eye's go back to their normal position

"What about Chris and Jill?"

"Well I heard everything I need to know about them from Alex a little too much actually."

"Yeah well she seems fine to me."

Then Rooster could hear her laughing a little

"What's that in your voice?"

"What's what in my voice?"

"Oh my god you think she's pretty!"

"What I never said that."

"Oh yes you do oh this is too funny."

"Keep it up Isabel and I'm goanna hang up."

"Oh come on your rude but you're not that rude."

"Want to bet?"

Then he presses a button and the connection was cut then he hears a click behind him and a voice say

"Put your hands above your head subject 17!"

Then he tries to look back then hears a second voice

"He said eye's forward subject 17."

Then Chris, Jill and Sheva look back and see Rooster with his hands up and a soldier holding him at gun point with a Smith & Wesson Model 500 (hand cannon) with a laser dot sight under the barrel while another soldier was pointing a M4 Carbine with a scope on it at them and he yells

"All of you get on the ground or we kill the Prototype!"

Then the red head looks at the one pointing the carbine

"Or the Prototype gets it. That hurts man!"

Then he points the Carbine at Rooster and say's

"Shut it!"

Rooster sees how close the barrel and say's

"Your Capelli's men aren't you?"

Then the soldier gets closer and say's

"I said shut your fucking mouth!"

Then Rooster grabs the barrel dodges one shot from the S&W model 500 and shoots him and then shoots the remaining bullets into the wounded soldier with the S&W then drops it and grabs the S&W Model 500 and some extra ammo off him and puts it in his Leg holster

**Rockfort Island**

**Solo**

**Steve Burnside **

Steve woke up from the fall from the chopper and hears a call from his earpiece on the ground

"Steve, Steve are you there?"

"Oh Jesus Christ that fall hurt."

"Well nice to see the fall left you're since of humor intact."

"Yeah I think I left my Mac-10's on the Chopper are you guys coming back for me cause I don't think I'll last long with just a few clips for a pair of Lugers."

"Yeah we may have to find another ride."

"Why?"

"After you fell out they took another shot at us and he succeeded and they killed the pilot in the process."

"Great that's just great now were stuck on this god forsaken rock with no way off."

"Easy Steve they probably have helicopters or a plane that they use to bring people here all we need to do is find one get Claire and Alex and-

"Wait Alex is here?"

"Yeah he is they probably have them locked in a room somewhere all we need to do is get them and find one of the planes or helicopter and I can fly us out of here!"

"Alright I meet up with you guy's whenever I see you!"

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

Rooster bent down on one knee and examined the bodies of the soldiers then he hears a ring and finds a phone on one and say's

"Really a cell phone man Capelli's is bigger of an idiot then Bryce say's."

And answers it

"Hello Capelli."

Then the phone went to speaker without Him knowing and he hears a familiar voice

"Sorry Brother guess again."

And Rooster puts the phone at a distance and puts one hand on his ear and yells out

"SON OF A BITCH!"

By then Chris, Jill and Sheva had gotten close to him so they could hear it and Sheva say's

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, oh Jesus Christ that hurt."

Then he hears the voice again on the loud speaking phone

"Oh Jake did you kiss our mother with that mouth."

"Nicolas Noyes what do you want."

"I must say Jake I knew they would take the bait but I didn't think it would be this easy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you see after the death of Wesker and our Brother in law filled most of the Salem division with a load of nails I was told by Baltar himself avenge Wesker death I think I'll spare Sheva of the pain Chris, Jill and Josh will endure."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think she would look with a bullet in her back?"

Rooster drops the phone and looks behind Sheva and sees Noyes holding a K&H PSG-1 sniper Rifle and he runs in front of Sheva and a bullet hits him one inch under his right collar bone and he falls back and he thinks to himself

'God that hurt'

**Steve Burnside**

When Steve stopped talking to James he checked himself a was relieved to see his ring necklace was still there and jumps drown from the building he landed on and starts to look around and sees a familiar spot he sees a the barbwire stones and gates and remembers

"This is where we first met."

"**Steve's Flashback thirteen years ago"**

Seventeen year old Steve Burnside had been a prisoner for a while but when the explosion was heard and the alarm sounded with the doors open he grabs what he needed and ran he stepped on a puddle on the way then stopped when he saw some door the small fires and one watch tower was empty where all the tombstones were then pulls on the prison collar tag he had on him and say's to himself

"Damn it! Which way?"

Then he hears a gun click as it was put to the back of his head and he put his hands up and say's

"Wait! I wasn't trying to escape. I just…The alarm sounded and the door unlocked. I thought… That I…"

Then he felt the gun go down to his back and move from left to right then down and inch and left to right again while a women's voice say

"Rockfort prison, detainee 267. Guess you're not with Umbrella then are you?"

And he hears another click and the gun backed away and he hears her say

"I'm Claire Redfield."

Then Steve starts to turn his head around and say

"Damn girl. You scared me."

Then he hears the gun Click again and Claire say's

"Eye's forward."

Steve does as she say's and he hears her say

"So, what's your name?"

"My name's Steve."

Then he hears another click and her make a small laugh

Steve turns around slowly and could see her she was wearing a short sleeveless red vest of some kind and a pair of long blue jeans and say's

"You don't look like one of them, Claire. They get you too?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"**End of Flashback"**

Then he hears a voice

"Well, well you really do remember that day don't you?"

Then Steve turns to a spot where one broken spot light and one still working and sees Earl Ashford sitting down and just finishing loading bullets into his Umbrella revolvers and Steve grabs his right Luger and say's

"Ashford."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Okay I have to admit I haven't kept track but I think this is the longest chapter I've ever typed and about Rooster he's okay you'll be seeing him in the next chapter with Steve.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15 The Reunion

**Author's note: Okay it's been a good week so far I've found out they reeased a demo for the new Devil may cry game on the enternet and they started the new seasons for The Mentalist and Castle and this is the second time i've released a chapter for two of my storys on the same day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil or it's charecters but I own the rights to this Fanfic**

**Main Charecters: Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter, Steve Bunside, Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Alex Miles**

**Secondary main Charecters: Chris Redfield, Jill valentine, Sheva Alamor, Josh Stone, Billy Coen, Carlos Olivia**

**Secondary Charecters: Amanda "Archer" Vincent, Jane Stokes**

**Enemies: Earl Ashford, Majini, Nicolas Noyes, Zombies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 the Reunion<strong>

**Rockfort Island**

**Solo**

**Steve Burnside**

Steve was ready with the Luger to Kill Earl but waited for him to make the first move but then Earl raised one of the Revolvers to shoot but Steve shot it out of his hand knocking it on the ground and He drew his second Luger and fired both at Earl and then Earl started to fire back his six shots as Steve ran for cover behind one of the compounds and saw Earl went for the second Revolver he dropped but Steve fired some rounds making him take cover behind a tomb stone and say's with his guns ready

"I take it since you need to take cover that you're like me most of your powers are locked up?"

Earl keeps behind the tombstone as he say's

"Yeah funny thing after what happened in Eden I remember you, James and that Lucy girl gunning me down but after that I remember waking up on an operating table again like when I first woke up only I had more wounds on me and for some reason none of my powers worked anymore."

Then Steve say's

"I'm giving you this one chance Earl Answer a question and I'll let you go."

"If it's about Redfield she's not here they told me to send her to Africa where your friends are."

"And Alex?"

"Funny I told my men to put him in the main cell room but then the RPG fire started and when your chopper crashed he killed the guards and ran off probably to find a way off the island!"

"Where's Claire now?"

"I'm afraid Steve or times up."

Then Steve hears the cylinder to Earl's revolver either open or close and he stands up with the revolver but Steve fires the remaining bullets in his luger not killing him but knocking him to the ground and Steve puts a new clip in and with one hand aims it at earl but his hand was shaking and Earl say's

"Go ahead Steve end it end both of our nightmares end my colliding memories!"

Then Steve grabs the Luger with both of his hands and says

"Your half's destroyed me ruined my life!"

Just when it seemed Steve was going to do it he fired a shot hit left a scar on Earl's chin and say's

"I'm letting you go Earl like I said I would but the next time we see each other I'm goanna make you pay for what you did!"

And he walks away and picks up the Umbrella Revolver that Earl dropped and walks away thinking to himself

"Belly's might want this."

Then he hears Earl say

"So you knew it was me?"

Steve looks back at him and Earl was now in tremendous terror when he saw Steve eye's glow from the virus and the face he made and say's

"Yeah I did!"

And he starts to walk off to find Alex and meet up with James.

**Shadow Company **

**Delta Unit**

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

Rooster woke up from the shot he took for Sheva and sees Sheva looking down at him but say's when she saw he was awake

"Hold still Rooster!"

Then Rooster looks in front of him and sees Chris and Jill with their Beretta's aimed at Nicholas and he gets up despite Sheva's protests

And say's

"Chris, Jill lower your weapons!"

They both look at each other then ask

"Why?"

Then Rooster looks back at them and say's

"Please just trust me."

Nicolas didn't raise his Rifle he stares at him and say's

"Taking a bullet for a girl you must really like her?"

"Shut up Nicolas she didn't even see you and you tried to kill her!"

"Wow haven't seen you this pissed since the day The Russian killed Miranda."

Then Rooster grabs the hand cannon and Nicolas raises the Rifle but Rooster was able to fire first and it hits him in the head making him drop the Rifle and the wound instantly heals and draws a Lightning hawk desert eagle and tries to fire but Rooster shoots it out of his hand and tries to fire some more but Nicolas manages to jump over them and runs and Chris, Jill Sheva and Rooster shoot at him until he's out of sight.

And Rooster say's

"Damn it."

Then he bends down from the pain of his wound and say's

"Ah Jesus Christ that hurt."

Then Sheva and Chris bend down and they examine the wound but they were amazed as they see the hole heal up and Sheva draws her berretta and say's

"You're a B.O.W!"

Then Rooster forces himself up and say's

"Oh well isn't that sweet I save your life and you point a gun at me you sure no how to say thanks!"

"Be quiet put your hands above your head!"

Then Jill interrupts them saying

"Uh guy's we may have bigger problems!"

And points to an approaching group of Majini and Rooster gets the revolver trained on them but then looks at the Rifle and Magnum that Nicolas dropped and dropped the revolver and say's

"Well that won't do."

And Sheva still has her Beretta aimed at Rooster and say's

"Don't move!"

Then Rooster turns around and say's

"You can shoot me more we can kill those thing and get out of here your call!"

Sheva lowers her weapon and Rooster grabs the H&K PSG-1 and the lighting hawk desert eagle and a few extra clips Nicolas dropped and loads it and with Chris, Jill and Sheva having their guns trained on the Majini he asks Chris

"So Chris how far is it to the safe house?"

"HQ said the safe house is a running distance past those guys!"

"Let me guess these are the things that if you shoot the head or shoot enough times the blades and parasites shoot out right?"

Chris looks at him and asks

"You were in Kijuju weren't you?"

Then Rooster shakes his head with a smile

"Yeah I was on the other side of the town trying to find someone."

Then he starts to walk forward with the Rifle and say's with a chuckle

"Try to keep up!"

And fires a shot causing the heads of one of Majini to blow off then the rest charge at him and Rooster thinks to himself

"Come and get it!"

**Rockfort Island**

**Solo**

**Steve Burnside**

Steve was going through the prisons saying into each of them

"Alex you in hear?"

Then he hears moaning and turns around with his luger and sees a horde of zombies and he starts to fire at them saying

"Well doesn't this bring back memories?"

And he fires some more shots then he hears the fire of an assault rifle and say's as he draws his second luger

"Is that James?"

And he starts to retreat to the source of the gun fire as he killed more zombies and stops to hold his ground when he could see they were at a distance and starts to pick some more of them off one by one

Then he calls James on his ear piece

"James, James do you read?"

"Yeah I hear you Steve nice to see you found some fire power!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wasn't that you shooting a rifle earlier?"

"No it I thought it was you."

"No it wasn't go check it out me and the guy's are almost there we'll meet you there."

"Okay got it"

And he sees more zombies in front of him and puts two new clips in and runs forward shooting them all in the head and reaches the spot where he heard the shots and he hears something behind him he turns and he sees some on hit him with the butt of a Ak-74 knocking him to the ground and he looks again and sees a man with long black hair and a beard pointing Ak-74 at him and It took a while but he finally recognized him as Alex

"**Flashback to 2008 two months before the Kijuju outbreak in the Middle East"**

James, Steve and Alex had chased some of Weskers researchers and James and Steve get on one side of the door and Alex got on the other side and they kick in the door and Alex yells

"Raiders don't move!"

They see Roy Bryan and two other scientists and Alex say's

"What's going on here?"

Then the two scientist freaks out and runs push them out of the way as they run out the door and Roy Tackles Alex knocking the Samurai Edge he was holding out and him and Alex engage in a Fist fight James and Steve were goanna help him but he say's

"Don't worry you guy's I got him go get those two!"

And they chase them out of the building and catch them but just when they look back they see the building the exited exploded and they both yell out in horror

"ALEX!"

"**End of Flashback"**

Steve looked at Alex he still couldn't believe it was Alex but he could tell he didn't recognize him and then he hears footsteps but Alex didn't and before he knew James walked up behind him and drew Samurai Edge and say's

"Don't move or I'll shoot!"

Alex turns his head an inch to the left and say's

"James?"

"Alex?"

Then James grabs the Barrel of the Samurai Edge and say's

"I believe this belongs to you!"

Alex takes it and looks down at Steve and say's

"Steve sorry about that."

And he helps Steve up and James say's

"How about this Steve the gangs back together again!"

Then Alex looks at him and say's

"Where's Stokes at?"

Then James looks at Steve then back to Alex and say's

"Last I heard she was still working for Shadow Company they sent her to Africa I think!"

"And you let her go there alone?"

"Relax Captain Wallace and Archer is with her."

"Good, so you got a plan for getting off this island?"

"They shot down our escape plan."

Then Alex makes a look that he normally makes when he just remember something and turns to

"Steve Claire's here!"

Steve looks at him and say's I know she's gone now."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into Earl earlier according to him they took her to Africa."

Hen Carlos says's with Billy Staring

"And you believed him?"

"Earl may be an evil son of a bitch but he isn't a liar and even when he does he's bad at it."

Then Alex say's

"Well Stokes in Africa so there two times the reason to go there."

Then James say's

"Yeah well we still need a way of the Island!"

Then Billy say's

"I think on the way here I think I saw a VTOL earlier maybe we could use it."

Then James say's

"Good lets go and Steve where did you get that Revolver?"

The Steve pulls out the Umbrella Revolver he took from Earl and hands it to Billy and say's

"Thought you might need it."

Then bill empty's his Python revolver and drops it and puts the new revolver in

"Thanks Steve!"

Then Carlos say's

"Okay let's go!"

And they all take off for the air field.

**Shadow Company **

**Delta Unit**

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

Jake rushed the Majini with the H&K sniper Rifle with Chris, Jill and Sheva behind him he unloaded one magazine then starts to reload and sees one come close to him and hits it with the bud of the rifle and finally put the new magazine in and they reach the other side and start to move forward then see more then start to get surrounded and they tried to kill them all but they just kept on coming from out of nowhere then they saw one killed by a rifle bullet then he looks back and sees a woman with long red hair and Green eye's holding a FR F2 he recognized her as his sister Archer then he sees more being killed by a black man in a south African B.S.A.A uniform and holding a Benelli M3 shot gun and Stokes holding a SIG 556 and Sheva say's

"Josh?"

Then Josh say's

"Come on!"

Chris, Jill and Sheva follow him while Rooster and Stokes provide cover then he say's

"Go on Stokes I'll be right behind you!"

She nods her head and runs behind Josh and the others and then when there weren't that many left he ran out of ammo and switched to His Desert Eagle and starts to finish off the rest then the last one that was charging at him had a Kukri knife and Rooster grabbed the arm lifts it on his back then throw it to the ground and points the Desert eagle at the head then blows it off and grabs the Rifle and runs with Josh, Chris, Jill, Sheva and Stokes inside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay done this one was actually easy to make now that I think about it and I think I'm starting to improve on my Typing.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16 Gathering

**Author's note: Can't beleive how long I stopped working on this Chapter but I wanted to finnish it for today I also made this Chapter to introduce two new Charecter JD Sheppard and Rain William based off two Charecters from the Resident evil movies only the last names were changed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil or it's Charecters but I own this Fanfic and it's Charecters.**

**Main Charecters:Sergeant James Vincent "The Deserter" Streve Burnside,Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Bryce Grayson, Wesley "Hawk" Cross, Alex Miles**

**Secondary Main Charecters:Allen "Scarecrow" Cross, JD Sheppard, Rain Williams, Alice, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alamor, Josh Stone, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Carlos Olivia **

**Secondary Charecters: Amanda "Archer" Vincent, Jade Stokes **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 The Gathering<strong>

**Rockfort Island**

**Solo**

**Steve Burnside **

Steve and the others were running from the zombies while killing some of them and find a building to lose the zombies and put a table in front of the door and they see a stair case and run up it to find a locker full of weapons and a computer

James walks up to it and starts typing and Steve say's

"Wait James I thought we were leaving this place"

Then James looks back at him and say's

"We are I just need to get a Message out to Scarecrow real quick!"

As Alex, Carlos and Billy get them some extra weapons and ammo Steve watched James type

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

**Shadow Company**

**Agent Wesley "Hawk" Cross**

Hawk and Leon were waiting for the chopper to stop and they could get moving and Wallace walks up holding a Sig 556 and say's

"Well our predator showed us what was going down in the base apparently Scarecrow was right it showed a number of zombies and Cerberus on the outside and inside the base."

Then Leon asks

"You think your friends are still alive down there?"

Then Hawk replies

"Yeah Scarecrows gone through worse than this before!"

Then they hear the pilot say

"Were here!"

And door open and they jump onto the ground with their weapons ready and the zombies start to move on them only to be shot in the head by them and they rush in the building with Wallace closing the door behind him and bolting it shut Hawk looks around and finds a half dead Shadow Company soldier and Hawk and Leon bend down on one knee to talk to him

Then as soon as he could see both of their faces the soldiers grabs a hold of Hawk and says

"Wesley?"

"Who did this to you?"

"It happened a few hours ago we were getting all of our chopper ready to take all are guy's to meet up with Rooster and Archer in Africa but then out of nowhere a bunch of RPG's were getting shot at us destroyed all of our chopper then a sniper killed some of them next thing I knew there was Cerberus and Zombies were attacking killed most of the people here except for Scarecrow and that S.T.A.R.S doctor lady went to the Radio room."

Then Leon says'

"Can you come with us?"

Then the soldier removes some of his gear to reveal multiple bite marks and say's

"I've been to badly infected to help you; you have to find Scarecrow and the Rebecca and get out of here!"

Hawk pulls out a grenade and gives it to the soldier and say's

"Your choices how it ends Sheppard you can either go out being their next meal or kill as many as possible!"

Sheppard takes the grenade and say's

"Thanks Wesley."

Hawk gets up and sees some zombies in front of him and aims his Hybrid and fires enough shots and Leon and Wallace follows behind him one the way they hear the grenade Hawk gave Sheppard explode Leon looks back but see blood everywhere as well as some corpses and then they move on.

**Allen "Scarecrow" Cross**

Allen and Rebecca and another soldier had locked themselves in the computer room ten they hear footsteps coming to the door and he hands Rebecca a Beretta 93R and holds up a M4 Carbine with a grip, a laser dot sight, Flashlight, a scope and a silencer the other soldier readied his Heckler & Koch MP5 then the door was kicked in and he could see them and yelled

"S.C. Drop your weapons!"

Then they could hear a familiar voice and a Scottish voice say

"Drop My ass." "Easy were friendly's!"

Then he takes a closer look at who they are and recognizes them as His younger brother Hawk and Captain Wallace and say's

"Wesley?"

He looks at the other person and say's

"You must be Leon?"

Then Leon sees he's wearing Shadow company gear and they all lower their weapons and he asks

"Wesley please tell me you still have a chopper with you?"

Then Wallace answers the question

"Of course we do."

Then on the computer they hear a signal coming and Rebecca asks

"Who's that?"

Scarecrow and Hawk walk up to it and says

"I don't know the signals coming from somewhere in the south of the equator."

Then Hawk presses a button and the screen starts to act up and him, Scarecrow and Rebecca sees two familiar faces and Leon say's

"Who's that?"

Then Hawk say's

"It's some friends of ours Leon S. Kennedy meet James Hale Vincent the Deserter and Steve Burnside."

Then Steve on the other end say's

"Leon?"

And Leon says

"Steve Burnside I heard you were Dead."

Then Steve Replies

"Do I look dead to you?"

Then James say's

"Hate to interrupt but we only have a few minutes to talk Were at Rockfort Island."

Then Leon asks

"What are you doing there?"

"They didn't tell you? Baltar and the people that were fighting captured Claire we came here looking for her but they took her away already."

Then Hawk asks

"So did you call for a reason?"

"Yeah I need you to get word to the B.S.A.A tell them Chris Redfield's sister has been kidnapped."

"James Chris and Jill are in Africa we could get word to Rooster and he could tell him."

Then he sees a laugh come from James and say's

"Jakes working for Shadow Company now?"

"No they told him they need help with something."

"And he just said yes?"

"No they said they would reward him by helping him find the Russian."

Then Scarecrow hears in the background some voices say

"Hey James, Burnside we need to hurry it up looks like the zombies are really serious about knocking down that door."

Then Scarecrow say's with a smile

"Is that Billy?"

"Yeah Allen now were goanna see if we can find a plane to go meet up with the others in Africa we'll see you there."

Then the transmission ended and Leon say's

"Quite the people person isn't he?"

"You have no Idea."

Then Hawk looks on a camera and sees Hawthorn killing more shadow company soldiers and say's

"Allen you and the others go with Wallace back to the Chopper!"

"What are you goanna do?"

"It ends here one way or the other Hawthorn dies today."

"Don't talk like that."

"No go I have to do this or I'll never be free of him of his curse on our family!"

"And what about Isabella what's she goanna do if you die she'll be devastated."

Then Hawthorn could be heard on the Camera

"Allen, Wesley come out come out and play oh it's so boring killing these soldiers I remember your father putting up such a better fight than this."

Then Hawk looks at his Brother and say's

"And if in don't do something he'll go after Isabella and you next."

Allen could see the glow in his eye the same glow that James made whenever he faced Baltar and say's

"Damn it what is it with you and always willing to throw your life away?"

"I guess that's something from Dad that you didn't."

Then Scarecrow turns his head around and he hands him his M4 Carbine and Hawk say's

"Goodbye Allen."

Then him and the others walk off as Hawk walks in another direction to where Hawthorn was.

**Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Steve Burnside**

James stepped away from the computer and Alex walks up holding an AK-47 and to his surprise hands him back the Samurai Edge and James say's

"Alex wait this is yours!"

Then Alex replies

"For now it's yours just give it back when this is all over!"

Then Carlos comes up holding a freshly loaded M4 Carbine as well as Billy and Carlos say's

"Hey Guy's I think we have enough to get us out of here!"

Then Steve asks

"How's that Carlos?"

Then Carlos makes a smile and points to a zip line and Steve say's

"Oh."

And Billy, Carlos and Steve use their guns to go down the grind rail then James begins to hear zombies making their way up and slides down himself and they all start to run towards the air field but see that all the helicopters are and Steve say's

"Great now how are we goanna get out of here?"

Then Carlos shakes Steve's shoulder and say's

"What about that,"

And they all see him point to a CH-47 Chinook and he say's

"Hey James think you can pilot that?"

James smiles and say's

"Sure provided no tries to shoot us down again!"

Then Alex say's

"They won't their probably too busy trying kill all the zombies,"

Then they all run inside the Helicopter and James starts it up and closes the back door and the copper flies off and as they leave James looks into the co-pilot seat and sees Steve taking one last look back at the Island and smiling and realizes Steve wasn't happy he came back but he was happy to leave alive this time.

**Somewhere in Africa**

**Task Force Zero **

**Bryce Grayson **

Bryce was standing in the chopper wearing commando pants, boots and a black t-shirt with a holster sued onto it with His M 1911 in it with Bruce next to him and Alice not to far him wearing black pants, A black short sleeve shirt and dark colored boots with two Smith & Wesson Model 460V Revolver on her sides and her kukri knives one the back of her shirt and holding a Ak-74 then a Latino women with light dark brown hair and hazel eye's wearing Shadow Company clothes and holding onto a Heckler & Koch MP 5 with a grip and a scope on and he hears Alice say to her

"Hey Rain we almost there?"

Then Rain walks up and say's

"Yeah were almost there get ready!"

Then they hear the pilot say

"Hey were here get your lines on!"

They all grab their harnesses and slide down to the town and Rain say's before leading them to meet up with the rest of the team

"Move move!"

And they run behind her with their weapons ready.

**Shadow Company **

**Delta Unit**

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

Rooster and the others made it into the building after running and the door had every lock on it lock and he drops all of his guns on the ground and starts to catch his breath and he hears a voice say

"Well look who decided to show up."

He looks up and sees a man who was Caucasian in his early thirties with Dark brown hair and green eye's holding a Heckler & Koch G36K and two Glock17L on his sides and Rooster say's with a smile

"JD what are you doing here?"

Him and JD shake hands and say's

"Alice told me to come down here to meet up with you I almost died though no thanks to your friends over there!"

And he points to Josh and Sheva and Rooster sees Archer come down the stairs holding her FRF2 sniper Rifle and say's

"Thanks for the save earlier sis." And Archer say's

"No problem."

And he sees Stokes sit down in a chair next to Chris and Jill and JD made the comment

"Guess there's not goanna be a big fight!"

And Rooster say's

"Unfortunately."

And Jill asks

"What are you two talking about?"

And Rooster say's

"Nothing now where's this prisoner at?"

And Archer says

"He'll come out if you promise not to lose your temper!"

"Oh come on now Amanda it's me I won't!"

"Fine but you better keep it that way we need him alive!"

Then she backs up and calls out

"Hey Russian you can come out now!"

Rooster hears a familiar Russian voice say

"Hello Comrade,"

"**Flashback"**

Twenty year old Jake Sherman was headed to meet his Girlfriend at her house and when he reaches the door something was wrong and slowly opens the door and sees Miranda laying on the floor and rushes over but it was too late she had no pulse he had seen people die before some by his own hands but hers was one of few that he would never forget and h he just holds onto her and cries not saying a word except once when he say's

"How could this happen?"

Then he hears a gun click and a Russian voice say

"You must be Sherman well Sorry Comrade but your usefulness needs to be better!"

Then in a furry Jakes eye's glowed similar to the way he had seen Weser's glow and he puts Miranda down and quickly turns around and punches the man and then kicks the gun out of his hand and pins him to the wall."

"**End of Flashback"**

After hearing the voice Rooster twirls around and punches the Russian out cold and pulls out his knife but Archer grabs his arm and say's

"Hold it Jake we need him alive!"

And Jake drops the knife and Archer hands him a bag and say's

"Go into the other room and put these clothes on you'll need!"

And Rooster points to the Russian and asks

"What about him?"

"I'll tie him up just go do it!"

And Rooster heads to the other room with the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> And one more thing I wanted to say was the group that Bryce is with you heard Isabella call the Raiders is just a term Shadow Compant uses for them they are really Called Taskforce Zero and they are lead by Bryce and Alice.


	18. Chapter 17 Jakes past

**Author's note: **Okay I wanted to make this chapter to reveal more about Jakes life before this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own resident evil or it's charecters but I own this Fanfic and it's charecters.

**Main Charecters: Jake "Rooster" Sherman, **

**Secondary Main charecters Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alamor, Josh stone, **

**Secondary charecters: Amanda "Archer" Vincent, Jane Stokes, JD Sheppard, Captain Richard "Wallace" Drake **

**Enemeis: The Russian, Majini, Arnold Grayson **

**Mentioned Charecters: Claire Redfield James H. vincent, Leon S. Kennedy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Jake's past<strong>

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

**Shadow Company**

**Somewhere in Africa **

Rooster came out of the other room wearing a white camouflage pants with knee pads in them and a leg holster on it some military boot on his feet a blue commando shirt and some straps around it similar to the one Chris had for his knife only Rosters didn't have a knife I it yet and he also had a pair of gloves one side was green the other was blue and Archer opens up a silver briefs case and hands him a knife similar to Chris's and a Silver ghost without a light or laser sight but a compensator and then sees Chris, Jill, Josh and Sheva were watching the Russian with Stokes and JD for the first time in his life Rooster took a good look at Miranda's killer he was a man with dark brown hair and his eyes were devoid of color and wearing black pants and black long shirt with a white tactical vests with pockets on them he appeared to be in his forties.

The Russian takes good look a Roosters dog tags and say's

"Oh looks the little boy finally got some real dog tags!"

And as soon as he finished the sentence Rooster punched him square in the Jaw and Sheva asks

"Was that really necessary?"

Rooster smiles and say's

"No but you know I think him of all people had it coming!"

"Still mad about The Australian huh you just can't let it go!"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"The boss where is your damn boss at?"

"If you mean Forest he's not here!"

"No Baltar where is he?"

And Sheva asks

"Who's Baltar?"

"He was a scientist working for umbrella he was also Wesker's second in command until you killed him he killed everyone who was in my old unit except for me and my Captain!"

Then he gets a call on his head phone and he hears Isabella

"Rooster the general told me to give you all a message!"

"What is it?"

"Plug your PDA into a computer!"

"Okay!"

Archer points to a computer they found on the Russian and Chris asks

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

He plugs in the card from the PDA into the computer and Isabella appears on the compute she as a woman around Hawks age with light brown hair and amber eye's wearing a suit and she say's

"Rooster it has been decided by the United Nations that Shadow Company has been ordered to give all its recourses and personnel and soldiers to them and as of now Rooster you are considered a freelancer."

And Isabella's screen disappeared and a new one appeared it showed a B.S.A.A official say's

"Thank you Mrs. Cross now Specialist Sherman you and your Raider friend there are forbidden to-

And JD interrupts him

"Man you really are as stuck up as Shadow Company I know we haven't been around as long as you or Shadow Company but you could try to remember our name!"

"Oh Sergeant that's right you jokers call your self's Taskforce Zero well you are to stay away from this or you will be tried as criminals and your Sherman are already wanted for your involvement with Umbrella!"

"I couldn't control that I was a kid I was their test subject I had no say in anything I did it was either do what they said or die!"

"But you complied therefore are accountable for-

Then the transmission was cut off and Rooster say's

"Huh looks like we lost our connection!"

Then a second transmission came in and he saw a man with a H.C.F uniform of high command and the Commander say's

"Well if it isn't subject 17."

And Rooster say's

"Hello captain how's your men?"

"You dare talk about them after what you did!"

Then Chris asks

"I take it you two have some history?"

"Yeah after this man killed my friends and I returned the favor!"

And Sheva asks with horror

"You killed all o his men?"

"Not all of them."

Then turns to the H.C.F captain and say's

"Not that they didn't deserve it."

Then the H.C.F captain smiles and say's

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!"

"Why's that?"

And the H.C.F captain moves to his right and reveals a brunet with blue eyes and Chris comes closer and yells

"Claire?"

And Rooster takes a closer look at it and then was a horrified as Chris was and says

"You Bastards!"

The H.C.F captain smiles evilly and say's

"Yes Sherman I'll be seeing you soon but first I think I'll be have take Steve's girlfriend here and to see what the Majini think of her!"

Then the transmission ends and Rooster starts to type into the computer and types in a master code which gave him access to a Shadow Company predator and then focuses on where the signal came from and he finds Claire being put into a Humvee that left and saw that the vehicle would run through town and then when he sees the vehicle was far enough he pushes a button and launches the predator missile and destroys the base except for the Humvee and Rooster say's

"I'll see you around guys."

And Chris asks with his Beretta aimed at Rooster head

"Why do they have m sister?"

"I have a friend named Steve he values her life more than his own and they know by using her they can manipulate him and he'll come here for her and they'll bring her through the town first and when they do I'll be waiting!"

And Jill say's

"Chris we may have another problem!"

Then Chris and Rooster walk over and see a crowd of Majini coming and Rooster looks at the Russian one more time and asks

"What are you guy's going to do with him?"

"He'll be put on trial!"

Then the Russian say's

"Doesn't matter what you do to me it won't stop it from happening!"

And Rooster points his Silver ghost at his head and say's

"What's happening?"

"The world's men of action will look and wonder how it all came to this!"

Then Rooster lowers it weapon and say's

"Oh my god you people are still trying that,"

Then Sheva asks

"What, what's he doing?"

"Wesker was insane he may have tried to infect the world but he kept these people in check but without him thieve gone back to what their plan was!"

"What?"

"They want to cause a global Biohazard of every virus ever made including uroboros!"

"My god."

Then the Russian say's

"You may be able to destroy me but the beast will eventually come for you and the others."

Rooster just smiles and says

"No not yet I'll let the Majini or the B.S.A.A have you!"

"And what of your love Miranda do you think she would be happy to see you let her killer walk away scot free?"

"Killing you won't bring back Miranda or the life I could of had!"

Then he walks over to the window and say's to Sheva and Chris

"I'll distract them. you people go save Claire I'll see if I can catch up later!"

Then he hands Chris his PDA with a map on it and say's

"See you around."

And opens the door and runs out and fires a shot from his gun and it hits the one in front in the head and he falls dead and kills more than pulls his knife into his left hand and jumps over one of the body's and stabs one in the head and jokes

"Well that's going to hurt in the morning."

Pulls the knife back and leads them away closer to the spot he saw on the map and tops when he sees some in front f him and turns around but realizes their all around him and tries to kill as many as possible but they eventually got the advantage and started to beat him until he was unconscious

"**Roosters Dream" **

Eighteen year old Jake Sherman and his friend Steve Burnside were returning from training with James and Alex when they were asked by James to go meet up with the new doctor from Australia as they walked in they could hear Dr. Bryan arguing with a women with an Australian accent and Bryan Yell

"I don't care what it is Raven said you do what I say and I say shut up and give me the test results!"

Then they hear the Australian voice say

"I said no now leave!"

Then they finally see Dr. Bryce slap a woman with black hair and ready to punch her but Jake reacted fast and breaks his arm and punches him to the ground with a punch and walks over to the Australian and asks

"You okay?"

She nods and he helps her up and he gets a better look at her face she was around his age with blue eyes and wearing a lab coat and she say's

"Thanks."

Then Bryan gets back up holding a Beretta Px4 but then Steve throws his marine knife and it hits Roy's other hand then James walks in and sees Jake and Steve then Roy and say's

"Nice to see you three getting along."

And Roy tries to get back up and yells

"I'll kill you!"

And James Draws a Beretta and fries a shot hitting his foot and say's

"Get lost Roy."

And Roy runs off to get a doctor and Jake turns back to the doctor and asks

"I take it you two had a disagreement?"

The doctor smiles and say's

"Something like that I'm Miranda I didn't catch your name."

"Jake Sherman."

Then he points to Steve and say's

"And this is Steve Burnside.

"**End of dream"**

Jake woke back up and found himself handing upside-down by a rope tied to his legs and sees man standing in front of him and gets a better look at him he was wearing H.C.F clothes except for the helmet and had light brown hair with grey eye's and was in his late thirties and he recognizes him Jake say's

"You're that traitor Arnold Grayson!"

Grayson smiles and asks

"Is that what Vincent told you well there more to that story then you were told?"

Then Grayson pulls out Jakes knife and jams it into the platform under Jake then drops his Silver ghost not too far from the knife with some extra clips and say's

"But I guess even he wouldn't know that."

Then bends down and say's

"That Humvee the Redfield girl is in will be coming through here soon I get moving if I were you and give James my regards."

The he walks off and Jake starts to reach for the knife and he hears a broadcast on his head phone

"This is Captain Wallace to all Shadow Company and B.S.A.A operatives I'm with agent Kennedy and Scarecrow our choppers been shot down what the status?"

Then he hears Archers voice

"Wallace were on route to catch a H.C.F Humvee with a hostage."

"We have a message from James and Steve."

"Is it about Claire Redfield?"

"Yes."

"That's the hostage were going to rescue I'll send you the location."

Jake finally gets the knife and cuts himself free grabs the Silver ghost and clips and heads off to catch the Humvee.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: After this Chapter I'll still follow Jake but I'll continue to call him Jake instead of Rooster and reveal more and more about his past.<strong>


	19. Chapter 18 Allies and Enemies

**Author's note: Okay done with this Chapter and on to the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil Or it's charecters but I own the rights to this Fanfic and it's Charecters.**

**Main Charecters:Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Jake "Rooster" Sherman, Wesley "Hawk" Cross, Bryce Grayson**

**Secndary Main Charecters:Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentin, Josh Stone, Sheva Alamor, Rebecca Chambers, Bruce McGivern, Leon S. Kennedy**

**Secondary Charecters:Amanda "Archer" Vincent, Jane Stokes, Allen "Scarecrow" Cross, Alice Abernathy, JD Sheppard, Rain Williams**

**Enemies:Hawthorn, Majini, Cerberus, Nicholas Noyes, H.C.F soldeir **

**Mentioned Charecters: Alex Miles, Steve Burnside**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 The allies and Enemies<strong>

**Bryce Grayson **

**Taskforce Zero**

**Somewhere In Africa **

Bryce and the others were running through the town killing the Majini they ran into and they stopped a bit to catch their breath then they hear a barking noise and turn around to some dogs and Alice say's

"Look a do."

And Bryce say's

"Dogs I hate Dogs."

Then the dog's heads splits and they reveal themselves to be Cerberus and Bruce say's

"I'm starting to agree with you there."

And Rain say's

"A little less talking and more shooting."

And fire some shots aiming for their heads and they hear JD's voice on their head pones

"Hey Rain, Alice you guy's read me?"

And Rain say's

"We here you JD. Where are you?"

Then Bruce asks

"Who's JD?"

Bryce turns to him and say's

"He's a friend of ours."

And Bryce listens to what JD has to say

"Guy's I'm sending you a location where headed to we need you there."

And Alice say's

"Okay were coming."

Then Rain say's

"Come on let's get going."

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

**Freelancer **

**Somewhere in Africa **

Jake was running to the spot on the map and hears Josh on his head phone

"Rooster Rooster do you read?"

"It's Jake."

"Listen Sheva got split up from the rest of us have you seen her?"

"No I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks."

Then he hides behind a small house when he hears footsteps and uses his knife as a mirror and he sees men wearing H.C.F uniform and hears one of them say

"Did you hear Capelli caught some B.S.A.A girl how low or people have fallen."

"Yeah reduced to being kidnappers for that snake I miss working for Wesker idlest he pulled his own weight."

Then Jake puts his Knife and Silver ghost away and follows them and he sees a building that was unlike the others and then decides to wait to see how they react to see if it was the one and one of them say's

"Come on let's get inside before more of those things show up."

Then Jake runs up turns one of them is around and punches him to the ground then stabs the other in the chest and then runs to the one trying to get and tackles him back to the ground and stabs him in the chest then heads for the building and looks through the window and sees Nicholas Noyes in front of Sheva who was in a chair and he say's

"Where is the prototype?"

Sheva looks up and say's

"Go to hell."

Then the H.C.F soldier with Noyes pulls out a huge bucket of Water and say's

"If you don't tell us where Sherman is we're going to have to resort to torture and you don't want that."'

"Why do you want with Rooster?"

Noyes starts to laugh manically and say's

"He didn't tell you Sherman is the last one of them, years ago Umbrella collected sixteen children for an experiment they all had a gene needed to compete with Baltar's Sentinel's but all of them died one scientist Dr. Sherman his Children were checked but his first child was clean when he learned his wife was again pregnant with a child the fear his child would be turned into one of them he told her to take their daughter and run, it took them years to find them but they did and they brought us to them."

"Us you mean you were one?"

"No I was something else but him oh if you only knew the things he did for them."

Then Sheva say's

"Your lying he's nothing like you or Umbrella."

"Well guess I'll have to go with Baltar's plan."

Then he tells the other man

"Let's kill her."

Then they force her head in the water and she starts to drown and Jake kicks in the door and shoots the H.C.F soldier and then shoots Noyes in the shoulder and he runs off Jake considered going after him but sees Sheva isn't moving and checks her and sees she needs CPR and gives it to her and she wakes up and coughs and Jake helps her sit up and she looks to his face and say'

"Rooster?"

Then Jake smiles and say's

"It's Jake I don't work for Shadow Company anymore."

"Alright."

And he helps her up and he hands Sheva a Heckler & Koch MK.23 off the dead H.C.F and say's

"Think you can still use it?"

Sheva smiles and say's

"Yes I'm fine."

"Okay."

And they leave to catch the Humvee

**The Humvee Road**

The Humvee with Claire in it was running through the road then it hit a spike and slows down and one H.C.F soldier comes out to check then he turns to his right and Sees Chris, Jill, Josh, Archer, Stokes and JD in the front of the Humvee with their weapons at him then he turns around and sees Bryce, Alice, Rain and Bruce with their weapons aimed at him as well then to the left of the Humvee he sees Leon, Wallace, Rebecca and Scarecrow with their weapons aimed at him as well then the H.C.F soldier pulls Claire with restraints on her hands and legs out of the Humvee and Points a MK. 23 at her head and yells

"No one move or she dies!"

Then out of nowhere someone grabs his arm with the gun and he sees Sheva and Jake and Jake say's

"Hey is that really any way to treat a lady?"

Then he kicks the man's leg so hard it breaks and then shoots the two other men in the Humvee then they all walk over to then while Jake removes the restraints from Claire and helps her up and she say's

"Chris, Leon, Rebecca what are you doing here?"

And Chris say's

"What you didn't think I'd come save my own sister."

Then Bryce say's

"Well if this isn't one big reunion."

And Jake walks up to him and they shake hands with him and Bryce say's

"And since when have you behaved around women."

And Bryce say's

"Like you're gentlemen around Alice."

An Alice replies

"Actually he does."

Then Sheva asks

"I take it you two know each other?"

"Yeah this is Bryce Grayson and Alice Abernathy."

And Bryce jokes

"I take it this is a new 'friend' of yours."

"Keep it up and you'll see how that H.C.F felt when I beat him"

"Touchy."

Then they all hear a faint signal and Jake and Bryce pull out their PDA's and get a computer out of the Humvee and plugs it in.

**Sergeant James H.** "**The Deserter"**

**Solo**

**Somewhere above Africa**

James was still flying the helicopter while Steve and the other got some sleep and he pushes some buttons on the pad and connects a wire to his Headphone and signals Isabella and she finally answers

"James what do you think you're doing?"

"What can't call a military power I use to work for?"

"Shadow Company has been dissolved."

"What?"

"United nation has ordered us to cooperate with the B.S.A.A."

"Okay I'll make this quick I need you to put out a Signal to talk to call Trent."

"Alright give me a sec."

Then he hears static and Isabella say's

"Alright this is the Channel they use."

James thinks for a second about what he's going to say then finally say's

"Hey Trent care to help with a problem?"

There was no response and he say's

"I know you can hear me Trent and we both know you hate Baltar as much as I do, he's got and army of clones based off of one of Umbrellas most terrifying USS squads and whatever he's planning on when he's done he'll come after you and you won't last a week."

Then he hears a muffled voice say

"Neither will you James."

"Trent you and I both want to see every bit of Umbrella to burn for what they did to your parents and my Uncle just help me and my friends out and it'll be one less piece of Umbrella left to burn."

"Very well I've had Ada keeping an eye on your brother I'll tell her to go meet up with them."

"Good thanks Trent."

**Wesley "Hawk" Cross**

**Shadow Company**

**Shadow Company Base, Somewhere in the Middle East**

Hawk was going through the partially destroyed base now using his knife and Hybrid handgun to kill the zombies and finally sees Hawthorn and fires two shots hitting him in the head and sees it has no effect on him and hawthorn yells

"Just like your father you never learn you can kill me I'm invincible,"

"We'll see about that."

And he put the Hybrid away and pulls out a syringe and they engage in a fist fight and eventually manages to inject it into his neck and say's

"Now you're the same pathetic monster you were before."

And he pulls out his knife and gun and fires some shots but Hawthorn knocks it out of his hand and he falls to the ground and he hides the knife in another part of the suit and Hawthorn say's

"Just like your father weak and poorly trained only this time there is no James or Isabella to save you."

Hawk stands on his knees and says with a chuckle

"Look me in the eye and say that."

"Fine with me."

Then he grabs Hawk by the back of the neck and holds up the Hybrid he dropped and say's

"I'll be the last thing you'll ever see again."

Then Hawk pulls his knife back out and stabs him in the chest and he drops Hawk and the gun and steps back looking at the knife and Hawk grabs the Hybrid and fires it empty into Hawthorn and he falls back dead and Hawk say's

"And for the record I would have kicked your sorry ass the last time if James and my wife hadn't stopped me."

Then he hears a vehicle coming and he sees a Humvee park a few steps from him and a man walks out and asks

"You the one they call Hawk."

Hawk had his weapon aimed at him and say's

"Depends on who's asking."

"Trent sent me."

"Trent from the Organization."

"Yeah now come on we don't have long before the B.S.A.A show up."

Hawk didn't know whether to trust them or not but he didn't have much of a choice."

**Jake "Rooster Sherman**

**Freelancer**

**Somewhere in Africa**

Jake plugged the PDA into the computer and they see James face on the screen and Jake says

"James?"

And Sheva asks

"Who's that?"

Jake smiles and say's

"This is my sister's husband James."

Then Jakes happiness turned to a little worry when he sees James has a smirk on his face the same kind smirk he made whenever he was going to mess with his head and James say's

"Hey Jake that a new friend of yours?"

"Oh shut it."

"Oh how do you like that, you're still a little shy boy."

"And you still like to mess with my head."

"Anyway I'm headed toward your position I also got some friend of ours with me."

"Who?"

"Is Stokes there?"

"Yeah and that Redfield girl too."

"Could you put them on?"

"Sure."

Stokes and Claire go up to the computer and Jake could see a smile form on James face when he say's

"Stokes he's alive."

Then Stokes say's with a small cry in her voice

"What?"

"I found him he's with me."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No him and the others are getting some sleep."

"How long till you all get here?"

"In a bit I got Trent to send someone to show you people how to get there."

Then he say's to Claire

"Sorry Redfield."

And Claire asks

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry we couldn't get to Rockfort Island sooner."

"Is Steve with you?"

"Yeah he's asleep too, don't worry you'll be seeing him soon too."

Then he turns to Jake and say's jokingly

"See you in a bit lover boy"

Then the screen went black and Jake say's

"Jerk."

And Sheva says

"Quiet the big brother huh?"

"You have no Idea."

Then they all see a Humvee coming up with just one person in it and the driver door opens and out comes Ada Wong wearing clothing that was mostly black except her arm were visible and some gloves on her hands and Leon say's

"Ada?"

And Claire say's sarcastically

"Great it's her."

And Jake raises his Sliver Ghost and say's

'What the hell do you want?"


	20. Chapter 19 Revelations part 2

**Author's note: Okay I started on this after the last chapter but took a long break from it and after seeing the trailer to resident evil 6 I'm finally done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil but I own this Fanfic and it's Charecter's.**

**Main Charecter's: Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter", Jake "Rooster" Sherman,**

**Seconary Main charcter's: Chris Redfied, Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, Sheva Alamor, Bruce Mcgivern**

**Secondary Charecter's: Amanda "Archer" Vincent,**

**Enemies: Vector's, Lupo's, Beltway's, specter's,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Revelation Part 2<strong>

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

**Freelancer**

**Somewhere in South Arica **

Jake had his Silver ghost aimed at Ada and asks her again

"I said what are you doing here?"

Then Claire asks

"You know Ada?"

Jake keeps is eye's on Ada and say's

"Yeah we know each other."

"Oh you use to be such a sweet little boy now look at you you're a miniature Hunk. What would Miranda think if she could see you now?"

Then as she finished her sentence Jake fired a shot hitting the top of her Humvee and yells

"Don't you even dare to bring her into this."

Then Ada say's

"Your brother James said Trent was sending someone to help you?"

Jake lowers his weapon and asks

"So they sent you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, where are we headed?"

And Leon asks

"Wait a second, one minute you point a gun at her and now you're willing to work with her."

And Jake turns around and say's

"Pretty much."

And Ada say's

"There a small town up and ahead the H.C.F have been using as a base called Farpoint, since Chris and Sheva found the African base Baltar needed a new one."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Then he hears the B.S.A.A's as well as Archer and Stokes, Wallace and Scarecrow getting a call from their head sets and Jake sets his so he can hear what their hearing."

"All units we have discovered a new position that a terrorist group may be using for a base your new orders are to head their right away."

And Chris say's

"Looks like we're coming with you."

And Jake looks behind Ada's Humvee and sees theres two more with her and turns to Claire and asks

"What about you?"

Claire takes a Glock17 off one of the Dead H.C.F soldiers and say's

"If it means I can see Steve again I'm in."

And Jake gets into one of the Humvee's with Wallace in the driver's seat as the other decide who they would go with.

**Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter"**

**Solo**

**Somewhere over Farpoint, Africa **

James was driving the chopper somewhere near Farpoint and puts it on auto pilot and lays his head back for a second to relax his eye's and he dozes off

"**James Dream"**

The Marine woke up from the sound of an explosion and found himself on a bed with a Beretta in his hand and he gets up trying to remember how he got there and feels a pain rack throughout his body and he drops the berretta and collapses to the ground and throws up a red liquid from his mouth and two sets of dog tags falls down he recognizes one as his then read the second one with the last name Rex and tears flood from his eye's and it all comes back to him and picks the berretta back up and say's

"Forest, Grayson I'll make them pay one way or the other."

And he hears tactical boots and two voices say

"What was that?" "I don't know let's check it out."

He gets on the side of the door and sees two U.S. government Spec ops with M4 Carbines with grips and red dot sights and The Marine say's

"Hello Boy's."

One turns around and tries to shoot him but to their surprise as well as the Marines he dodges it and brings his Berretta up and shoots one in the head and shoots the other one in the stomach and he walks over him and say's

"Blowing a place up for no good reason that's just sick."

The Spec Ops looks up at him and say's

"Wait a minute your suppose to be dead."

Then The Marine aims his weapon at his head and say's

"Where am I?"

"Go to hell."

"You first."

And he kills him and grabs one of the M4 carbines and takes every Magazine he finds on them and a small radio on one of them and hears a voice on the Radio

"All local operatives, team six have gone dark head for their position now."

Then The Marine looks out the door and sees more Spec ops going in one direction and follows them.

"**End of Dream"**

James woke back up and sees their over Farpoint and then gunfire is heard and he hears Steve in the back say

"What the hell was that!"

"Gun Fire hang on I'm Goanna try to land."

Then he looks down and sees Vector's, Specter's and Lupo's shooting at them and then sees a Beltway holding a RPG and say's

"Oh Shit!"

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman**

**Freelancer**

**Road to Farpoint, Africa**

"**Jake's Dream"**

The twenty year old Jake had the Russian held against the wall and was still in a fit of rage and pulls out a small knife and asks

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did you kill Miranda?"

"You think we wouldn't notice now it came to this."

Then the Russian punches him so hard in the stomach he passes out and wakes up on a metal table with metal restrains on his arms and sees the Russian talking to Wesker who as usual was wearing all black and Wesker looks down at him and say's

"I gave you a life, and so you betray me, now you're going to make up for it."

Jake forces his head up and say's

"NO! All you and Umbrella did was take my old life it was James and Miranda who gave me a life."

"We'll see how you feel when this is over."

Then Wesker walks by Roy Bryan and says to the Russian

"Keep me posted Russian."

"Yes Wesker."

And when the door closes Bryan injects the sedative into Jake and say's hatefully

"Have a nice dream freak."

Then start to feel dizzy and almost was out but managed to keep himself awake and listens to them say a bunch of numbers then Roy say's

"So what's the problem now?"

"I'm not sure that should have worked."

"Is there a different number we can use maybe?"

"No that's it, it could be the whole time he was with Vincent he developed a strong will similar to his."

"Great just god damn great might as well work on the…"

Then James walks in through the door holding two Beretta 92F's and shoots Bryan in the stomach and he fall to the ground and shoots the Russian in the shoulder and walks over to Bryan and empty's one of his weapons into his chest and puts one up and yells toward the door he came from

"Hey sixteen he's in here."

He walks over and undoes the restraints and another man say's

"Okay it's not going to take Wesker long to realize that you and your friends are gone so let's hurry."

And James helps him up and takes one of his arms then the man takes Jakes other arm and James say's

"Come on Jake."

Jake looks up at him and asks

"Where are we going?"

"As far away from here as possible."

they all walk outside and sees they were in a empty town somewhere in Africa and sees three Humvee's that had Alex, Stokes, Steve, Archer and Wallace in them, and they put Jake in back seat of one and the man gets in the driver seat and James opens the other back seat door and say's

"Hang on Jake."

And he sees the man in the driver seat look back and says in a Russian accent

"So you're Subject seventeen,"

And he puts a hand on his shoulder and say's

"You've got a long road ahead of you my friend."

And James say's

"Just drive sixteen."

"Alright. Alright."

And he turns back around and starts the Humvee.

"**End of Dream"**

Jake feels a hand shaking his shoulder and he wakes up with sweet on his face and sees Wallace driving and Sheva's hand on his shoulder and lays back down and wipes the sweet from his face and Wallace hands him a radio and say's

"Redfield wants to talk to you Rooster."

Jake pushes the button and say's "Hello?"

Chris comes on and say's "Hey Jake… are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just woke up."

Then he hears Archer asks "Another one about Miranda?"

"Amanda aren't you in one of the Humvee's with Stokes?"

"Yeah this is on an open Channel all of the Humvee's can hear."

"Okay Chris Wallace said you wanted to talk to me."

"Ada says there's something you people aren't telling me and the others about. So what is it?"  
>"Like what cause after all the stuff I've learned you could write a book with."<p>

"When did all this start because from what we got from the Russian these people have been around even before Umbrella began."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Then he hears Jill's voice "Try us."

"You know a man name Ozwell E. Spencer?"

"Yes."

"He developed an obsession with immortality and being a god he obtained it from a man named Baltar."

"Who's Baltar?"  
>"Years ago when the Nazi's still had an empire they hired a scientist to work on a rare plant they found and found a to use it to give Hitler the army he wanted but he had to test it first."<p>

"Who'd he test it on?"

"Anyone he could find one of them was an American that was working for the SOE in France he was one of the few to survive and he was James Grandfather Malcolm the result was he gained enhanced strength and speed."

"Was Baltar the scientist?"

"No he was his son."

"What happened to the scientist?"

"Malcolm continued to help the SOE but the days leading up to D day were not good times for him the scientist kidnapped Malcolm's fellow SOE agent and their child, he tricked him to being captured and made him watch as he killed his fellow agent but Malcolm got free and he took his child back after he brutally murdered the scientist in front of his son."

"And the so n grew up to be Baltar?"

"Yeah Baltar worked with Umbrella to get revenge on America he started by recruiting the Children of the test subjects including Malcolm's son Michael."

"What happened to Michael?"

"He and Baltar were friends but he still used him and Michael and a woman named Abigail had a son they told Michael that his son was killed in a lab explosion and the shock caused Michael to leave umbrella and Join his brother James in Shadow Company."

"What really happened to his son?"

"He grew up into Alex Miles."

"So what Michael was killed?"

"No he thought he killed Baltar back in 1978 but he didn't Baltar had continued on working on his father's virus and had injected himself with it the result was Baltar was forever changed, he never aged and every time someone shot him it healed up right away."

"What about you what's your reason for wanting these people dead?"

"The grand Children of Malcolm and the survivor's of the experiment done y the Nazi's their Children were named Sentinels, Baltar began to collect as many as he could find but became worried that he would run out of children to work with so he had sixteen with a gene to become prototypes to replace them if they ran out and after Fifteen of them died and Sixteen managed to escape my father years before worried that they would perform the experiment on his children and told his Wife to take me, Amanda and another child Nicolas and Noyes and run."

"They found you though?"

"Yes they killed mom and a number of other people and took three of us."

"And so you and the others are turned on him as soon as you could?"

"No that wasn't what made me want to kill them I had a girlfriend named Miranda they killed her when they discovered that she was making a cure for me and James and then did something to me after that… you could say I had no objection to deserting."

"What about James the James you were taking to earlier?"

"You can ask him that yourself cause that's all you're getting out of me."

Then he presses the button ending the conversation

And Bruce who was in the back seat next to Sheva say's "Well Jake… Nice to see you went back to Shadow Company."

Jake looks back and said "I didn't and Shadow Company's gone."

"I know. So who's your friend here?"

Then Jake turns back around laughing and say's "Still always looking to mess with my head a little."

"You know it."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Alice and them said they needed my help again so I met them in the Middle East and we came here."

Then Jake sees Farpoint and he sees a Chopper over it get shot down and asks Wallace "Why would they shoot their own chopper?"

Wallace looks at Jake and say's "Let's go find out."

And he speeds up the Humvee.

**Sergeant James H. Vincent "The Deserter"**

**Solo**

**Farpoint, Somewhere in Africa **

James woke from the crash and looks and sees the other's had already left and he ready's his Samurai Edge and custom berretta and walks out of the destroyed chopper but then runs back for cover as he sees a army Vector's, Beltway's, Lupo's and Specter's begin to open fire and James Readies his weapons and yells "Alright you want to get crazy? Then let's get crazy."

And begins firing at them.


	21. Chapter 20 Final Confrontation

**Chapter 20 Final confrontation**

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

**Freelancer **

**Farpoint, South Africa**

Jake Exited the Humvee as did everyone and as soon as they did RPG's fired by Noyes and Abigail, and it destroy their rides and they all take cove and open fire killing them Abigail and mortally wounding Noyes but also Wallace, JD and Rain ended up dead

Jake sees that Noyes couldn't hurt him and walks up to him and say's "You've had this coming a long time Noyes."

"Oh what's Wrong bro still upset that me and the Russian killed you little girlfriend."

Then he looks back and sees Sheva and the others and say's "Oh and look at that. You found yourself another girl."

Jake fires a shot into Noyes shoulder and say's "You don't get to talk about Miranda and YOU SUE AS SHIT DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT SHEVA LIKE THAT!"

"Funny how it all ends."

"How's that?"

"This is where Baltar's Father created the first virus."

Jake pulls on the hammer and say's "And now it's where you and Baltar will die." Then he pulls the trigger killing him instantly

And the others began to look down at the body as he slowly backed away and they hear footsteps coming their direction.

**Steve Burnside**

**Solo**

**Not too far from Jake and the others **

Steve, Alex, Billy and Carlos went through Fairport unaware that they left James behind and when they realized that Steve wanted to go back for him but then they hear a gun shot in the distance and run forward and See Jake, Chris, Jill, Sheva, Josh, Leon, Rebecca, Stokes, Amanda and Claire

Alex Ran forward binging Stokes into a long hug and Carlos and Billy began to talk to Rebecca and Jill

Then Chris was a little nervous seeing Alex again because of his past relationship with Jill but the two had no desire to speak to each other

Steve and Claire stood still staring at each other and slowly walked over to each other and for a few seconds they kiss

And Jake and his sister smirk at the two and Amanda say's "Look at that Jake, Steve finally kissed a girl."

"Yeah but I think I lost my appetite."

Steve turns them and say's "Who asked you to watch Jake?"

Then Jake asks "Hey uh Where's James?"

Steve and Alex look at each other and Steve say's"Oh great now we have to go back for him."

Then they hear a voice yell "A little late for that Burnside! Best friend my ass."

They all see James walk up with blood covering his jacket and Amanda brings James into a long embrace and Jake say's "Now I really have lost my appetite."

Then Sheva say's "You really have no sense of romance do you?"

Then everyone else begins to smirk at the two and it was all broken up by the sound of Baltar's voice "Hello James."

James and Jake quickly aim their weapons at him and Baltar throws another Gas bomb at them and James, Jake, Bryce, Steve and Alex collapse to the ground and after two seconds they all get up feeling different and James asks "What did you do to us?"

"Funny thing about your old buddy Grayson, something about your little brother gave him a change of heart and killed Forest, destroyed my missiles and injected me with a syringe and now my power is gone so I thought I'd change the odds."

Then Baltar aims his Desert Eagle at Sheva's head and say's "Now James you and your friends drop your weapons or I kill your little bro's girl."

James turns to Jake with an eye brow up and say's "Wow Jake that is a big stretch even for you."

Then James and Jake drop their weapons and so does everyone else then Jake throws his knife hitting Baltar in the chest and Jake steps in front of Sheva getting hit in the shoulder saving her and James gets his weapon and so does Jake

Baltar forces himself up and Jake shoots the weapon out of his hand and James aims his custom Beretta at Baltar and he say's "You goanna kill me Vincent?"  
>"That's the idea."<br>"You won't do it. We both know it not in your nature."

"You really think that. For three generations you haunted my family and for two you tried to destroy it and just recently you pointed a gun at a woman my brother likes."

"You're family stated it when they murdered my father!"

Jams fires one shot into Baltar's head killing him instantly and James say's "And I just finished it!"

James looks down at the body, relief over flowing himand Jakewalks up and say's "James you did it."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"What happens now?"

James throws his weapons to the ground and say's "I'm done Jake. I don't know about you or Sheva or Steve but all I want is to take Amanda and Raise Rex."

"I can understand that. But what about the B.S.A.A? They won't just let us walk around scot free."

Then Chris say's "Me and Jill will deal with that."

James turns and say's "Thanks Chris I appreciate it."

**Jake "Rooster" Sherman **

**Freelancer**

**Two hours later**

After two hours later Ada left the group and the B.S.A.A arrived with Hawk and they began to treat everyone's injuries

Jake was bandaged up on the spot where he was shot saving Sheva from Baltar

He was alone for most of the time putting his gear back on, the pain of his wound could still be felt but it was bearable then Sheva walks in and Jake notices "Hey Sheva."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know. Shadow Company doesn't exist anymore and Taskforce zero is out since only Bryce and Alice are left."

"The B.S.A.A is starting a new program called the Specters, there are a few open positions left, and perhaps you would like to join."

Jake smiles and say's "Thanks Sheva."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes and they walk closer to each other and Sheva puts her hands on his face and kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck neither wanting to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Alright to the only person who read this I'm sorry if I leave questions but I'm ending this with my next chapter the epilogue and after that you decide for yourself how it ends<strong>


End file.
